Harry Potter and The War of Chaos
by flyboy-marine-Harm-Mac 4ever
Summary: Harry, is in his 7th year and has alot on his mind and can finally say he is in love with a certain someone, come and find out if you dare? COMPLETE R
1. birthday Wishes

**Harry Potter and the War of Chaos!**

**Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes**

A/N The whole group are now in their seventh year at Hogwarts including Ginny who I have made 17 for my plot, oh and Dumbledore and Sirius are still alive. Bolded italics are person's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, but I do own the plot to this story. It would be nice though to own Harry, Ron, and Draco (sigh)

Harry Potter sits up in bed, rubbing his eyes, to awaken him from his sleep and then decides to watch the clock, turn to the hour he has been waiting for all summer. BING, BING, BING, his alarm goes off and Harry is now officially 17. He watches the window and sees three descending owls coming towards his bedroom window. Two of the owls drop their parcels and leave again and the third his own stays for a moment and then flies out of the window for some hunting time. He picks up the parcels and puts them on his bed, picked up one and read the letter before opening the parcel

_Harry,_

_Happy 17th birthday, mate. Hope you're enjoying your last night at the Dursley's and we are all looking forward to seeing you tomorrow morning. Hope you are well, Ginny sends you her love_

_Ron_

Harry picks up the parcel and opens it, which reveals a ton of sweets and a book on apparition as they would be going with Hermione to take their apparition tests, although he would have preferred to go and take his test with Ginny, who had already taken it on her birthday. **_Gosh it would be so great to see her again, I miss her so much, and it makes my love for her stronger then anything else, even my hatred towards Voldemort. I love her so much!_**

He thought to himself. Harry picked up the next parcel which had a letter written in green ink and bore the Hogwarts seal, he knew who this letter was form, Dumbledore!

_Dear Harry,_

_It is my greatest pleasure to wish you a happy birthday. It would also please me to congratulate you on two things: First for having the top marks in your year and becoming Head Boy and secondly to congratulate you on also making Quidditch Captain. You will be required to read the book enclosed on duties and will also need to report to the heads compartment on Sept. 1._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry opened the rest of the parcel Dumbledore sent and it contained the book of duties, a list of all seven horcruxes and their possible locations, a pensieve of which had several memories of Voldemort's life recounted by Dumbledore. The package also contained his badges for Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. The next parcel was a letter from Hermione, which stated that she would give him her birthday present when she sees him and would see him at Ron's in the morning.

Harry decided not to go back to sleep and decides to pack the remainder of his things for his going to Ron's in the morning, so that he would leave the Dursley's forever and not have to return there as he was moving in with Ron and his family in their improved bigger manor. Just like Sirius and his dad he thought. After packing up he sat on his bed reading the book Ron had given him. Within the next three hours of which he had read the book three times he descended the stairs to the living room to wait for Ron. 5…... 4…… 3…… 2…… 1 poof Ron appeared and then they both turned around and left, before the Dursley's had a chance to wake up. Then seconds later they both landed right in the Weasley's kitchen.


	2. Home at the Weasley's

**Chapter 2: Home at the Weasley's**

Disclaimer: once again I do not own any of the characters in this story only the plot belongs to me

Harry and Ron were sitting around the kitchen table awaiting Hermione and Ginny's arrival. Molly Weasley was busy with the order so she had Ron and Ginny go collect Harry and Hermione, so they all left around the same time, in order to make it home in time to go and take their apparitions tests. With a sudden glow of light Hermione fell out of the grate and with a sudden 'pop' Ginny appeared in front of the table. Hermione pushed her truck out of the way and walked quickly towards Ron who then in turn stood up and gave her a very passionate kiss. Ginny also moved but towards Harry and pulled him into a hug.

'_I'm so glad your o.k.; I was so worried about you Harry. I love you and never want to lose you ever.' _ He wrapped her into another hug then without thinking kissed her passionately. _'I love you too Ginny and am never going to leave your side.' _ After a long silence from both parties, Molly appeared along with half of the order members including Sirius and Remus. Sirius then broke the silence surrounding them all.

_'Well I hear congratulations are in order Harry!"_ Everyone looked around and nodded_. "Congratulations on being made Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, knew you had it in you. And I know for a fact your father and mother would be so proud of you!" _ Sirius then walked over to Harry and gave him a hug. _"One more thing congratulations Ginny on making Head Girl, you deserve it, along with the fact that you beat Hermione by one mark in Defence Against the dark Arts and that she is happy being just a prefect." "Thank-You Sirius, I'm glad to have gotten the position." _ Ginny said this quite awkwardly. She then walked back over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. In another hour or so Harry, Ron and Hermione would be taking their apparition tests. Suddenly with a load 'pop' everyone was pulled from their thoughts as Dumbledore appeared. "_Would you excuse us for a moment, noticing that I want the students to all leave?" "No Professor I'm old enough to listen in on meetings and join the order, so is everyone else. I'm sorry but no more keeping me in the dark, Sir" _Harry replied with a hint of anger to his voice._ "Harry this is not order business this concerns the ministry of magic, can you excuse us please." "O.k. Ron, Hermione, and I have to go anyway, and thank-you for the birthday present and the appointments." "Your welcome, Harry you deserved it and good luck on your test, bye Harry, see you soon." _ Dumbledore watched as the two couples disappeared. Ron, Harry and Hermione decided to go now to take their tests and apparate right home and start researching for the war to end all wars, the war of chaos. _"One minute, I have to talk to Dumbledore, be right back, and meet me here so we can leave." _ Harry dashed back into the kitchen and walked over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned around. _"What is it Harry?" "I need you to help me become an animagus, I want to be able to turn into and animal at will, it may help out!" "Well Harry I can show you, but you will have to work really hard at it or it may be that you are a natural at it considering your dad was strong in that area, we will begin at the start of the year, you should be able to master it by Christmas break." "Thank-you Professor. Goodbye." _ Harry quickly exited the kitchen and went to the grate in the living room where Ginny was anxiously waiting to say goodbye and wish him good luck. Harry walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her and told he loved her and would see her soon. Ginny turned and kissed goodbye and the watched as one by one they disappeared into the grate.

When they reached their destination at the ministry, they proceeded to the ministers' office to take their tests. _"Minister Weasley." _ The office door opened and Arthur Weasley ushered them inside, he had been given the role as minister as he was the perfect candidate. _"Good afternoon Ron, Harry, Hermione, I assume you are here to complete your apparitions test, so lets start, here are your coordinates/ destinations. You will then apparate back here after you have talked to a man named Cornelius Fudge, the ex-minister for magic, see you when you return!" _ With a small 'pop' Hermione vanished, then Ron and finally Harry and then they all appeared in the ministers office at the Leaky Cauldron where Fudge awaited to show them the coordinates back to the ministry, they had passed. Once again with a small 'pop' they were back in Arthur Weasley's office. They had passed distinguished. When they were back, they waited for Arthur to return to give them their licenses. About ten minutes later Arthur returned with other members of the order, who are obviously on good terms with the ministry as the minister is a member as well. _"As Minister for Magic I am pleased to announce that you all passed on your first try distinguished, Great job, Here are your licenses. Mr. Potter if you will so kindly wait here a minute, there is something we need to discuss. Hermione, Ron we will meet you at home. Good day." _ Arthur then escorted his son and his girlfriend out of the office and imperturbed the door. He then turned, walked back to his desk and sat down. _"Mr. Potter…." "Mr. Weasley its Harry, I do not care if you are Minister for Magic but you are a very close friend and almost like a father to me. Please it's Harry." "Well than Harry, I am aware that you are going out with my little girl and I know that you love and would protect her from everything but I must ask what your intentions are."_ Harry was absolutely in shock and replied. _"Mr. Weasley, I love your daughter and wish to request your permission for her hand in marriage, in the near future when the war is finally over and we are free again." _ Harry looked at the ground then back to Mr. Weasley. Once again Arthur spoke._ "Harry this is certainly a big step but I do accept although it might be easier if you were married before the war as those you love make you stronger Harry." "Mr. Weasley shouldn't you mention this to Mrs. Weasley, I am planning on proposing to Ginny before school starts." _ Harry already had his mind made up he loved her and needed her with him, plus he already has a ring, it was his mothers engagement ring and he wanted it to be Ginny's too. _"Harry does not feel as if I am pressuring you but this war is coming and Ginny is a big part of it." "Mr. Weasley, I've been planning this since Christmas last year, I want her to be a part of my life." "Well than Harry what are you going to do about a ring……… if you do not mind me asking?" "I already have one sir, it was my mothers." "Oh well than Harry I was just curious because Sirius told me he gave them to you. Well why don't we go home, Harry!" "Yeah let's go and Mr. Weasley I request permission to take your daughter to Paris tomorrow night for dinner?" "Harry you know it's dangerous, but I will let you because I know the circumstances for going am I right?" "Yes and thank-you, one more thing no shadows or guards, I will make sure we get home in one piece and Voldemort will never know because I am a fully accomplished occlumens and Legillimens." "Ok Harry and good luck!" _ With that they apparated. Once they returned to the Weasley manor they found the entire order including Dumbledore there waiting to begin the meeting starting with introducing a new member. They all proceeded to the kitchen. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already members because they are the ones deeply involved, so Harry and Dumbledore are in charge and Harry requested to let in a new member. _"I know some of you will have a problem with the person I want fighting by my side but it is not up to you anymore as this person is of age. Ginny is a major part in fighting Voldemort to me and I want her by my side. Ginny if you accept the terms of the order you may stand and come sit by me and Professor Dumbledore." _ Ginny stood much to the undelight of her Mrs. Weasley and went and sat down next to Harry. After a few more hours the meeting adjourned and Harry and Dumbledore remained. _"Professor I need to tell you that I shall be proposing to Ginny tomorrow night, I am taking her to Paris, but I need you to promise no guards as I can take care of myself, I am qualified to." "Harry I'm happy for you and trust in your instincts completely. Good luck!" _and with that he apparated. Harry quietly walked upstairs to his own room only to find Ginny sleeping, he picked her up and brought her to her own room and then wrapped her in his arms and fell asleep.

A/N nothing happens tonight Ginny and Harry just sleep


	3. Marriage Proposal

**Chapter 3: Marriage Proposal**

A/N Well Paris is coming and also in my story Draco has reformed to the good side and is a good friend to Harry. Bolded sentences are thoughts and there is a surprise moment in this chapter could be good or bad, but I"m not telling you all now.

The next morning Harry woke and quietly slipped out of Ginny's room and went downstairs to make Ginny breakfast. As soon as he was done he took he tray up to her. When he walked into her room he crept up to her, swiped hair out of her face then kissed her cheek. She woke up and then he brought her tray to her. Then Harry sat there and watched her eat '**She is so beautiful'.** "_Harry what are you doing today?" _ Ginny asked as she finished her breakfast. _"I have a surprise for you but you can not know where so we'll just use side apparition to get where we are going." _ She was so shocked that she finished eating then got up to shower feeling excited. _"Gin we will leave at noon …… O.K.?" "Sure Harry, I love you" "I love you too Ginny…… So much!" _ The last part was said very quietly. For the rest of the morning everyone was nervous as the adults knew why Harry was doing this by himself without guards for protection. It was quarter to noon and all they could do was wait for them to return and hope everything goes well and that Voldemort would not find out. Snape was not informed as nobody completely trusted him except for Dumbledore but also promised not to tell Snape. Upstairs Hermione was helping Ginny get ready they still had to finish her hair and makeup.

It was now five to twelve and the girls headed for the stairs. Ginny wore a black dress that went just past her knees and was low cut. Her hair was in a very ceremonial bun, with curled strands on each side of her face. Harry wore a tuxedo with a small flower in the pocket. As Ginny descended the stairs all Harry could think of was how beautiful she is. _"You look beautiful Ginny, amazing actually." _ She also noticed that he looked amazingly handsome as she descended the stairs. _"You look amazing yourself Harry, so where are we going?" _ She knew however that he would not tell her but she wished he would. _"Sorry Ginny but it is a Surprise!" _ He then wrapped his arms around her, kissed her and then with a small 'pop' they were gone. They landed at the top of the Eifel Tower. _"Ginny you can open your eyes now!" _As she opened her eyes she squelled with delight. _"Omg Harry,PARIS, now what are we going to do?" "Well, I figured we could go on a tour maybe shop for a few hours but then we have a romantic dinner reservation!" _He hoped she would enjoy this and with the look on her face he was right.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Harry guided Ginny to the restaurant which was very expensive. Ginny wondering what Harry was up to and how they had managed to get away without guards for the evening. **'Oh, well I'm in the most beautiful place with the greatest young man that I am absolutely in love with' **She was starting to get excited just thinking about it. They were ushered to the best table which was set up on the balcony…alone! Harry moved around and pulled out her chair as she slid into it and then pushed her closer to the table. After he took his seat and motioned to the waiter who came over, Harry said something quickly and then the waiter disappeared. When the waiter returned he had brought them spaghetti and meatballs. While they ate their dinner Harry was playing with small box in his pocket and smiling. After dinner was over the waiter quickly cleared away their empty plates and another waiter poured them some of the most expensive champagne and left. _"Ginny I love you with all my heart, you are my everything. I brought you to paris to show you just how much I love you", _he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small jewelry box that once belonged to his mother and opened it. Ginny's heart began to race. _"Ginny I want you to forever be with me, fight alongside me. Will you Ginny Weasley be my wife, marry me?" _ Ginny gasped as she saw the ring he held out in front of her and blushed deeply. _"Yes Harry, I will be your wife and best friend forever. I love you so much." _Harry placed the ring on her finger and they got up to dance with the stars in the sky. She had never been happier but knew this would have to end as they needed to get home.

'POP' and there stood Snape, the man Harry loathed. _"Mr. Potter I need you to trust me but Voldemort is on his way here of all places. We must get you back to headquarters, I'm terribly sorry Miss. Weasley." _ Harry suspected that this might be a trap but with a nod he held onto Ginny and apparated back to the manor. They reappeared at the manor moments later and crept into the kitchen moments later as not to disturb anyone. When they entered the kitchen Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the table asleep. As soon as they stepped through the door Mrs. Weasley woke up and went off to gather the order. Soon after not only did Ron and Hermione appear but so did Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, Draco and many other members including Hagrid. Harry turned towards them all and was redder then red, he was so angry with Snape he wanted to kill him. _"Whats the deal SNAPE you absolutely ruined a perfect evening and not even Voldemort knew to show up there as he can not access my mind. So what the BLOODY HELL?" _Harry was fuming and he yelled more and more. _"Harry calm down no one else knew that Snape had gone to you." _ Dumbledore said with a slight hint of anger in his voice. _"Severus what have you done?"_ All eyes turned to the man… _"I am going to bed, I did have something important to announce but you can all wait now, come on Ginny let's go" _They exited the kitchen before anyone could stop them both angry and upset. They apparated to Harry's room with Ginny in his arms.

_"I'm sorry headmaster but Potter needed a guard….. " _ He was violently cut off by Arthur who also loathed Snape for what he had done this evening. _"Severus I request that you leave this house immediately, you have ruined everything for Harry even the little amount of trust he had for you!" "Arthur calm down, Severus we will continue this conversation in my office, right now!" _Dumbledore was very angry with him and knew just how to handle Snape.

_"Harry are you alright, other than this whole deal with Snape. Because everything was simply absolutely wonderful; plus we have the rest of our lives to do this again. I am very Happy with being yours forever and am the luckiest girl alive" _Ginny was so happy but she could sense Harry was angry, very angry. _"I know Gin, I am happy too….but….Snape is a lying cheating git who needs to keep his large nose out of other people's business. I had so much more planned for tonight to express to you how much I love you but then Snape had to go and interfere." _Harry was upset but still had to give her his other gift lying in his pocket and needed to show her something else as well. _ "Ginny, what do you say to going to Rome for a bit there I still more to tonight and I have something I want to show to you.?" "I'd love to let's go now before anyone comes up to check on us." _ She wrapped her arms around him and apparated landing in the most beautiful place in Rome, the Trevy Fountain. _"Gin there is something I have for you and something I need to show you that no one else has seen, but is important to me." _He opened another jewelry box and placed a beautiful diamond necklace around her neck. _"oh Harry it is beautiful, I love it and just simply adore you" _They kissed and without Ginny knowing it they apparated to Godric's Hollow. _"Harry…," "Don't worry Gin, I have something here to show you" _He led her down the street and stopped right where his parents house used to stand. _"Harry wasn't your parents house destroyed, what is going on?" "Well I have spent a lot of time here with Sirius this summer and asked him about fixing up this place so that I could live here with you, I want us to live here, I love it here and have wonderful memories of when I was born it means so much to me." _ Harry broke and began to cry. _"Harry this is wonderful, I love it and it has so much meaning to you, that it's perfect." " oh Gin, this means so much to me, I love you, let's go home o.k.?" " yes, let's go home." _And with that they apparated back to the manor inside Harry's room.

( Dumbledore's Office )

"_Severus what were you thinking, Harry needed this night on his own for reason's I can not discuss. This ruined his trust for you the small amount of it he had for saving his life." "Albus I tapped into Voldemort's mind and saw it coming and I'm sorry for ruining his night I really am." _He sounded so innocent. _"Severus, does Harry know that you're his uncle, because if not this would be the time to tell him." "Yes Albus, and no he does not know" _ Snape then left the office and with a small 'pop' left for the manor.


	4. Announcements

**Chapter 4: Announcements**

A/N sorry haven't had much time to update lately well here is the next chapter! Special thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else but the plot to this story. J.K. Rowling owns the entire world of Harry Potter

Snape was waiting to go back into the manor, as he stood there in the early morning. No body had talked to Harry since the blow up in the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were back in the kitchen eating breakfast and planning their own special announcement. All of a sudden there were many small 'pops' and the whole family plus the order apparated into the kitchen, including Snape. Harry stood up and walked to Sirius and motioned for him to follow_. "Sirius thank-you for helping me repair my parents house, Ginny loved it." "Your welcome Harry."_ Harry and Sirius then went back to the kitchen, and Harry went to stand behind Ginny so they both stood up. "_As you all are aware Ginny and I went out last night and we have an announcement to make. But I would kindly ask Snape to leave so that he can not snitch to Voldemort!"_ Harry had said this with a hateful tone towards Snape_. "Fine but before I leave there is something you should know, and that is that I am your uncle Harry, I am your mother's brother."_ Snape stood and prepared to leave but Harry stopped him. _"Snape I don't like it or you but I'm going to tell you anyways so sit back down." _Harry was unsure of telling Snape that Ginny was his fiancée. _"o.k. So me and Ginny have an announcement to make... but before I tell you I will tell you of our trip to Paris. We went they're as a surprise to Ginny for a perfect romance evening, and then we went to a lovely beachside restaurant. After we ate I gave her something that she accepted and here comes our announcement." _Just then Ginny took over_. "Harry and I are engaged to be married!"_ When all the excitement died down and after a lot of congratulations they continued their story. "_After the blow up in here last night Harry took me to Rome and he gave me this beautiful diamond necklace. After he took me to Godric's Hollow and showed me the newly repaired house which is replacing the one that his parents were destroyed in and then we came back here."_ After more congratulations Mrs. Weasley spoke. _"Welcome to the family Harry. This is wonderful absolutely wonderful." "Thank-you Mrs. Weasley."_ Half an hour later Dumbledore arrived with Minerva McGonagall who also had an announcement, but also had a request to make first. "_Harry may we speak with you and Miss. Weasley alone for a moment, this is extremely important!" "Yes professor, sure thing."_ After the four left the kitchen and imperturbed the door they began to speak.

_"Since this announcement concerns you greatly and may come a great shock to you, but you must be told. The prophecy told to you by myself mentions that you have a great power within you. This power does not just come from love but from your father as well. It is the power of the animagus, however yours in particular is very special and has great importance to our cause. You Harry are animagi and you take the form of the Phoenix." "The Phoenix sir, but how is this possible, I mean I haven't studied the animagi yet to even become one." "This happened back when you were born but we figured it out back in your second year but were not sure yet, back when you were in the chamber of secrets…" "Gin you o.k. your so pale maybe you should go back to the common room." "No Harry I'm o.k. really I am, continue professor." "As I was saying while you were in the chamber, I recognized the power of the phoenix in you when you were able to call Fawkes to you, it took the power of the phoenix and loyalty to me to call him to you. I did not figure it right out then but just figured it out when I was looking in my pensieve. I remember now that your father borrowed Fawkes when you were born and concocted the animagus formula and fed it to you with bits of Fawkes blood in it. The incantation for animagi is ANIMAGUS MAXIMA and a flick of the wand, which transforms you for the first time. After the first time you can change at will. This also gives you the power of the phoenix. This helps us because the tears of the phoenix brings back people to life or so we found out when Mr. Thomas died and Fawkes restored him." _ Harry looked at Dumbledore in amazement and then tried it out, sure enough as soon as he said the incantation he transformed into a Phoenix. After this they went back inside the Kitchen. "_Ginny, where is Harry?" _Mrs. Weasley asked. _"Well…" _ Just then Harry transformed back to normal and everyone gasped as they saw the transformation occurred. "_That was bloody brilliant mate!" _Ron along with everyone else was flabbergasted. "_Professor Dumbledore has an announcement to make as I am too tired to explain it all to you." _Harry just stood behind Ginny with his arms around her. Then Dumbledore stood and everyone fell silent. Dumbledore told them all about James' discovery about Phoenix tears. After many question all was revealed about Harry and his Phoenix form, even his nickname ANGEL BOY created by Ginny. Before Dumbledore left however, he handed the students their O.W.L. results and their letters as school was to begin in a week. The rest of the summer passed quickly and it was already August 31 and they must head to Diagon Alley.


	5. Diagon Alley Surprises

**Chapter 5 – Diagon Alley Surprises**

A/N In this chapter there are more than one surprises and I

Am introducing a new character named Kathryn who is Luna's sister and

The same age as the rest of the seventh years.

_"Harry wake up mum's gone ballistic mate, we have to leave for Diagon Alley now!" "O.K. I'm awake." _Harry got dressed into his robes then went to find Ginny. Ginny was downstairs in the kitchen waiting for Harry. _"Good morning Miss Weasley, are you ready to go to get our school supplies?" "Yes let's go" _Harry and Ginny apparated with a small 'pop' and reappeared in Diagon Alley. As they walked down the street both Harry and Ginny were greeted and joined by many of their friends. They were joined by Neville, Luna, Kathryn, Ron, Hermione and Draco. They had a lot to do before they could meet the DA members in the Leaky Cauldron. Their first stop was Gringrotts to take out some money and then they made their way to Flourish and Blotts for their school books and Harry also bought some advanced spells books for their DA meetings. Harry then went to Madame Malkin's shop for new black and silver dress robes to match Ginny's. Draco had gone with him as to talk to him about something that was bothering him. _"Harry could help me out here I've fallen for someone but do not know if she feels the same way, what should I do?" "Well Draco you should tell her and if she feels the same way you will know, oh and who is this person?" "It's Luna's sister Kathryn, she makes me feel whole but I don't know how to tell her." "Well Draco wait for the chance to tell her, wait till we go back to school and take her for a walk around the lake that's always nice at night." "Thanks Harry." "No problems if you need anything else just ask." _ They then made their way back to their friends and then on to the DA meeting. It was now just Harry, Draco, Ginny, Ron and Hermione left as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Hermione excused themselves and went on ahead. Once inside the Leaky Cauldron Tom the innkeeper escorted them to a small room in the back where the rest of the DA members were. They would meet every week for a few hours to go over spells and counter jinxes for better defence against Voldemort. _"Harry can we get started now" _a lot of the members were excited to be learning spells from Harry. _"Before we begin however, I have an announcement Ginny and I are to be married!"_ Everyone congratulated them and then they began their meeting. After two hours of none stop dueling everyone decided it was time to go. Harry and Ginny exited to Diagon Alley so they could apparate. They walked down the street again but stopped. _"Well, well, well if it isn't the great Harry Potter…" "Shove off Malfoy go back to your all Dark lord." _ Just then Draco walked up behind them and whispered that Dumbledore was on his way to collect him and his fiancée. _"Well if it isn't my backstabbing son, playing messenger for Dumbledore!" _ As Malfoy stared at his son, he did not see Harry transform and grab Ginny, then quickly grabbed Draco and vanished. Harry dropped Ginny and Draco back off at the Leaky Cauldron._ "Draco, protect her with you life, I'll be right back. Ginny I love you but please stay here" "O.k. but Harry please be careful. I love you." _ Harry apparated and reappeared in front of Malfoy. _"O.K. Lucius let's duel." _ Harry took his stance, bowed and waited for Lucius to do the same. Before Malfoy could utter a word a huge black snake was gliding towards Malfoy. _"This isn't over Potter." _ And with that Lucius Malfoy vanished, Harry made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron._ "Harry you o.k. man, honestly Ginny has been a wreck with worry" "Yeah I'm fine your father couldn't even touch me, come on let's go the order should be gathered by now." _ They made their way inside the Leaky Cauldron and Ginny ran over, threw her arms around him and they kissed. _"Ginny I'm o.k. really. Come on let's go home!" "Yes the order should be arranged and waiting by now." _ They all apparated back to the manor. When they arrived back at the manor everyone was waiting in the kitchen, Sirius stood and came towards Harry. _"What happened, and why you weren't back and hour ago like Ron and Hermione. We sent Draco to find you?" "Well we were on our way back when Lucius Malfoy appeared and then Draco and distracted his father by stunning him. Then I turned into my phoenix form took Draco and Ginny back to the Leaky Cauldron. After that I left them, enervated Malfoy and sent a snake on him, he threatened that this was not over and left. Then I went back to get Ginny and Draco, had a quick drink then we came back here." _ Harry then walked past Ginny to Dumbledore. _" Professor can speak with you and Ginny alone, there is something I need to tell you but I am tired and do not need all the questions that will arise if I were to tell everyone else right now. Could you tell them so I can go to bed?" "Certainly let's go back to my office at Hogwarts," _he turned to Ginny,_ "would you come with us Miss. Weasley." "Yes of course Professor." _ They all turned to the order and Dumbledore rose from his seat. _"Everyone stay here for a moment I shall speak to Harry and Ginny and then come back here and finish the meeting." _ They turned around and 'pop' they were gone and reappeared just outside the Hogwarts gates. They then made their way up to the castle and to Dumbledore's office. _"By the way the new password this year is Draconian Princess." _ They made their way up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Once inside Dumbledore sat down behind his own desk. _"Professor I have successfully infiltrated Voldemort's mind, while he was asleep. He is planning on attacking next summer but he will be moving Rowena Ravenclaw's horcrux piece in September, middle of, anyways he is moving it to Azkaban. As a phoenix I could get there and get back but I will be swamped with school work and quidditch tryouts." "Harry you cannot get it but Fawkes can, it will bring it here so it can be destroyed, is there anything else?" "Yes I know the exact locations of all of the remaining horcruxes; they are exactly where you said they would be however there are many dangerous tasks to get through to the final piece. All I ask is for you to inform the order, and only those who can be trusted as this is very important to the outcome of the war." "Thank you Harry, now I will show you where your dormitories are this year as you are both Head boy and girl." _ After a quick run through of their new living arrangements for the upcoming year, Dumbledore told them they could stay in the same room as they are going to be married however Harry wanted to stay in separate rooms as not to compromise their situation before the upcoming war. They could however just stay in the common room if need be to talk or whatever they had to discuss. Once finished in their new house rooms they headed to meet Dumbledore at the Hogwarts gates to apparate back to the Weasley's manor home. Once back at the manor Harry and Ginny crept upstairs and went to Harry's room. _"Harry are you sure your alright, you look like a mess; maybe you should take a nice hot shower to relax you, or I could relax your muscles by giving you a massage." _ She was worried about him, he looked absolutely exhausted. _"Gin just sit here with me, that's comforting enough, I love you!" "I love you too Harry, sleep now and I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Harry." "Goodnight Gin." _Harry and Ginny fell asleep with a restless night ahead of them.

BACK IN THE KITCHEN

Dumbledore arrived back in the Weasley's kitchen. _"Harry has told me interesting things, but has asked me to tell you instead of him as he is too tired to answer questions about this matter tonight but this must be told to you right away. Now what he has told me comes from the very mind of our enemy himself, Harry has managed to get inside the Dark Lord's head without him knowing it and extracted quite a bit of information as it were. I can now confirm that the locations I have given Harry about the horcruxes are all indeed correct and that only one shall be moved to Azkaban, and I can say that the war is indeed going to take place next summer. Draco, Ginny also asked me to tell you that you are to acquire the slytherin prefect position and that the new password to the dorm is Draconian Princess as you shall be sharing a dorm with the heads and prefects this year. We shall meet here again tomorrow and discuss this further but right now Harry needs his sleep along with Ginny as well. They need their strength as they will be heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Well goodnight and we shall meet in the great hall tomorrow night after the 9 pm curfew, in which we shall meet before the prefect rounds begin as some of our members are still in school, but are also prefects or higher." _And as soon as all was said Dumbledore and the rest of the order left the manor to get their own rest for the morning train patrol and guard.

The following morning everyone was up before dawn, busy getting ready for their departure for Hogwarts and all fully dressed in school robes as they were apparating right to the platform as Dumbledore arranged for the prefects and heads to do. So after they were all showered they had a few hours but decided it best to go straight to the platform so that they could get organized with duties. Harry and Ginny could be explained their responsibilities as well. Harry and Ginny made their trunks light and shrunk them then apparated to the platform, and as soon as they arrived they went straight to the prefect's compartment. Once Harry and Ginny received their directions, Hermione and Ron were allowed to join them and snuggled on the Gryffindor couch for the prefects each had a couch or chairs in their house colours to sit in much like their dorm. Ginny and Harry followed suit in the heads couch in the front of the compartment. There was still a half an hour before everyone else was due to arrive. Sirius is the new defence against the dark arts professor so he was already standing guard on the platform. Professor McGonagall came to them at quarter to eleven while everyone was still saying goodbye to their families to inform them of the responsibilities as a group and how they should perform this was up to the two heads. After she left the train got underway and all the prefects had now gathered in the compartment. Harry and Ginny both stood up, Hermione and Ron woke up and Draco was lifted out of stare, he was constantly watching Kathryn as to see her beauty and grace. Once everyone had finished sat down on their respective couches and or chairs Harry and Ginny quieted them down to begin their speeches. _"Welcome back everyone, I, Harry Potter am your new head boy and your new head girl is Ginny Weasley. There are new appointments in our prefects this year, in Gryffindor we have Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, in Ravenclaw we have Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil, in Hufflepuff we have Justin Flinch – Fletchey and Kathryn Lovegood and in Slytherin we have Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini Congratulations one and all. O.K. well then this year there are special security measures in place, Professor Dumbledore will give us further discussion on this topic after the feast and then we shall also have time to decide who is going to patrol tonight after the feast. We shall also have a discussion at Hogwarts about all of our duties and responsibilities that are outlined in the books we were all given this year during the summer holidays." _Harry then sat back down on the heads couch so that Ginny could proceed in her speech. _"Welcome back, well before we start patrolling the halls and compartments I have a small announcement to make. This year we have been given our own dorm. In it there are 5 couches and four portrait holes within the common room. The 1st couch is mine and Harry's and then there is on for each house. The four portraits of the founders which are inside the common room lead to their houses. Now to patrolling, for the first our hour Draco and Kathryn shall patrol, then you shall return and Ron and Hermione shall go, then when they return Padma and Justin shall go and then when they return Blaise and Luna shall go. Now when we reach the platform in Hogsmeade myself and one prefect from each house shall stay behind to patrol the platform while the others make their way to the great hall. So that will be me, Draco, Kathryn, Hermione and Justin on the platform and Harry, Blaise, Luna, Padma and Ron in the Great hall where we shall be seated in front of all the house tables just in front of the teachers. So now that I am finished Draco, Kathryn you may leave to take first hour patrol. The rest of us can do whatever we please until it is their time to patrol. If anyone has a hard time; hand out detentions." _Once Ginny was finished she went to sit with Harry and have a nice rest before getting to Hogwarts. Four hours later the train reached the platform Harry and the remaining four prefects made their way to the great hall and Ginny and the rest stayed behind to patrol the platform only finishing when all the carriages and first years had gone did they climb into the remaining carriage and made for the castle.


	6. Newly Protected Changes are they Good or

**Chapter 6: Newly Protected Changes…**

**Are they Good or Bad? **

A/N  sorry bout the long wait but here is the sixth chapter.

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter sigh

Once everyone had safely reached Hogwarts, Ginny and the others made their way to their head table. Ginny sat down next to Harry, Ron was on his right along with Hermione, Draco and Kathryn. On Ginny's left sat Padma, Justin, Luna and Blaise. Professor McGonagall brought in the sorting hat and following swiftly behind her were the first years. After all of the sorting was finished Dumbledore stood up to begin his speech!

_"This year students; there has been extra security measures placed on the school. I have felt also that there is need for a curfew which is to be nine o'clock sharp and ten on the weekends. After curfew the new heads and prefects shall patrol all the corridors making sure to check all known passages, classrooms, and bathrooms used during the day between classes. On a further note the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students and so is the new heads/ prefects dorm. This year we have a whole new table as you can see and at this table sit your new head boy and girl and the chosen prefects for each house. Our Head boy this year is Harry Potter and the new Head girl is Ginny Weasley. Our prefects; there are two for each house' from Gryffindor we have Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, in Slytherin we have Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini, in Ravenclaw we have Kathryn Lovegood and Justin Flinch Fletchey and in Hufflepuff we have Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil. After the feast you are required to proceed to your houses and get settled in, the prefects and heads shall remain here for their instructions. On a happier note Let the feast begin!" _ Dumbledore sat back down and motioned for Harry to come up to him at the staff table. Harry stood and walked to the staff table and stood in front of the Headmaster. _"Harry: yourself, Ginny, Kathryn, Draco, Padma, Ron and Hermione must stay after the prefects meeting for the order meeting. Please tell Ginny that she is to escort the other prefects back to your common room and then come back here quickly." _ Dumbledore then resumed eating his dinner and Harry went to relay his message. Once the feast was over the heads of houses took their students back to their common rooms and the prefects and Harry and Ginny gathered around the Headmaster. Dumbledore stood to address them and begin the meeting. _"Welcome back, as the senior students I expect you to follow all of the rules and use the security measures we have installed to keep the school safe. First thing however you shall all work rather hard to plan the annual Christmas ball and you shall all report to me or professor McGonagall with anything concerning the students well being and security. You will all patrol during the weekend trips to Hogsmeade. Prefects are responsible for reporting directly to the Head boy and girl, and they in turn report everything back to me or the deputy headmistress. During quidditch games those who are not playing are to be patrolling the pitch and the stands. You shall be also required Harry to restart the DA as all classes are shortened on Friday's to fit you in before diner so there will be five classes on Friday's and four for the rest of the days, however this class is only to contain the 4th years and above. You are all allowed to punish any student with just cause and you are all allowed to take away house points, are there any questions? No, good now off to bed as the teachers are patrolling tonight and the rest of you can figure out who will patrol tomorrow night. Ginny I need you to take Blaise, Luna and Justin to your new living arrangements and then please apparate back here, as you are needed to be here for another meeting." _Dumbledore then resumed his seat as did all the others who were left standing there from the meeting that just occurred. Shortly after the meeting; ended all the teachers and mostly the whole order arrived at the Great Hall to begin the order meeting. When Ginny arrived back in the great Hall, Harry stood up to address the order members seated before him. _"I assume Professor Dumbledore has informed all of you that I alone have all the locations and trap release information on the remaining 6 Horcruxes as I had already got rid of the first one in my second year. We alone are to destroy them, that is myself, Ginny and professor Dumbledore. I also assume that professor Dumbledore has told many of you that Ginny and I are engaged that the wedding is around Christmas, and that the ball that is to be held is our reception which is going to be announced to the school tomorrow morning." _Harry then went and stood beside Dumbledore who had now risen, Harry held onto Ginny as the headmaster spoke. _"The rest of the order however shall have special assignments to perform in order to track us and Voldemort, now Miss. Weasley has something to say." "Hermione, Padma, Tonks, Luna and Kathryn are all going to be my bridesmaids except if she will do it, I would like Hermione to be my maid of honour. Harry's best man is obviously Ron and then there is also Sirius, Justin, Draco and Neville are in the party as well." _ As soon as she was finished they both sat down on either side of Dumbledore, who had once agin gotten to his feet. _"As they are to be married by Christmas then they along with their party have permission to leave the school at any time. I know most of the order already knows this than this meeting was to simply inform all of those who have not been present at the last two important meetings this summer. Now as you may have noticed many of the slyhtherins this year have fled, those here are those who remain loyal to our cause and are in need of protection. You may now all return to your posts." _ Dumbledore remained standing as the meeting adjourned. The students all remained where they were, the other order members then apparated back to their posts and the teachers left all except for Sirius who remained to talk to Harry. Harry and Ginny were responsible for telling the rest of the prefects when they got back to their common room he too left the hall for his own office. On the way back to his own room, Harry stopped by professor McGonagall's office and walked in to talk to her. _"Harry what can I do for you?" "Well Professor I was it is about quidditch, I know its early but I request permission to hold tryouts tomorrow and Thursday night, and then begin practice on Saturday before the Hogsmeade." "Permission granted Gryffindor has the field booked already as I had grown accustomed to having the cup in my office, however I'm no longer the head of Gryffindor house so you shall have to go to Sirius from now on as he is the new Head of Gryffindor house. Goodnight Mr. Potter and goodluck." "Thank-you professor and good evening to you as well." _ After exiting the office Harry went to find Ginny. Once he had gotten to his new common room he and Ginny discussed quidditch and how she and Ron were still on the team as she was a superb chaser and Ron became a really good keeper during the summer. After they finished talking they cuddled on their couch an fell asleep being content that she was always going to be safe in his arms. The next morning Harry decided he was going to tell the whole school three things: the first being the details regarding the Christmas ball, the second being the schools new class for 4th years and up, and the last one about quidditch tryouts that evening. At around five thirty when Ginny woke up and noticed he was awake she kissed him and then went off to shower and get ready for their first day back, Harry got up and went to the same thing. After getting ready they both sat down and Ginny helped Harry start planning for his DA class, then they went and got their books for their own classes and headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they came back from their rooms Harry noticed that they were not the only ones up now and that Draco was up and he was brooding. _"What's up with you Draco?" "Nothing… well… something, you know Luna's sister Kathryn well I kinda like her but she is going out with that Dean Thomas, I mean Harry I really like her, she is beautiful and also has a great personality." _ He let out a sigh of relief. _"Well does she know you like her Draco, have you told her?" "No but what if she does not care for me, I mean I hate feeling like this, how Dean gets all of her attention." "Well I suggest you tell her and if you time it right you actually may end up with her. I'll let you in on a small secret but you can't tell her. Well, Ginny and I were patrolling the train during the last hour we saw Dean in the last compartment snogging with Lavender Brown. They both have detention and I ordered Dean to tell Kathryn or he would have me to deal with." "Thanks man, I think I will give it a couple days and then tell her." _With that he exited the common room to go for breakfast and to speak to the headmaster about something. After Draco left, everyone else was up and dressed so they all made their way down to breakfast, where everyone had been ordered to eat all meals together, so that the announcements could be made throughout the day. When everyone had arrived for breakfast Dumbledore told them to listen as the Head boy had some things to share with them all about the ball and other going on's that were being done. _"I have a number of announcements: the first one being about the ball at Christmas. Normally the ball is a seasonal occurrence but this year it shall be made into a wedding reception as me and Ginny are getting married and everyone here is invited. Secondly the DA meetings shall be held an hour before dinner on Friday's and I shall still be teaching them, however this is only for 4th years and up. One final thing Gryffindor tryouts for Gryffindor shall begin at seven o'clock sharp. That is all I have Professor." _Harry then retook his seat next to Ginny. After breakfast was over Harry and Ginny said goodbye to Ron and Hermione to head to advance Defence Against Dark Arts to talk with Sirius before class and then would save them seats in the room for them when class actually started. on the way there Harry felt something strange and before he knew it he was around the corner and hoped what he was about to find, well that he was wrong. When he appeared around the corner Draco was cornered by a bunch of dementors under Lucius Malfoy's control who also stood there. Harry used his wand less, non verbal abilities to strike the dementors and they all fled, then ran to help Draco. _"Malfoy, you are not welcome here but before you go take your damn minions with you." "Well I would Potter but I am here for my son and heir." "You can leave without him, he hates you, now leave." _ Ginny had come around the corner and gasped as someone form behind threw next to Draco and he caught her a placed her behind him. Harry knew he had no time, so he went back around the corner, transformed and flew in grabbing Draco and Ginny then headed straight for the DADA classroom. When they reached Sirius's office they touched down and Harry transformed, at this time Sirius walked into his office with a look of up most anger. _"Harry what happened?" "Lucius Malfoy somehow got into the castle, he was here to get Draco for something. I took him out with a poisonous snake; he should be out for a while. Then I threw off the dementors, grabbed both Ginny and Draco and came here." "Wow you really are like you father, especially with using animagi and how you have mastered you wand les and non verbal spells and have combined them." _Class was about to start and students started to file into the room. Harry and the others acquired seats at the front of the class. _"Welcome everyone to advanced DADA. Harry could you come up here and help me with a small demonstration, you will not need your wand." _Harry stood deposited his wand on the table in front of him and went to stand next to Sirius. _"What spell shall I demonstrate professor?" "Your strongest one the patronus charm, there is a boggart in the trunk, one three; one … two… three!" _Harry then repelled the dementor without saying a word or the use of his wand. Everyone stared at Harry then burst into applause, as Harry moved from the front back to his seat. _"Harry one more thing, can you show the class a non verbal spell with your wand, a summoning charm shall do." _ Harry picked up his wand and concentrated hard on a dictionary, then he pointed his wand at the dictionary and it zoomed from the back of the room into Harry's hands. _"Thank you Harry, 30 points to Gryffindor. Now for the remainder of class partner up and practice non verbal spells. I will all assign you partners; Potter and Granger, Malfoy and Kathryn, Ron and Ginny, Neville and Luna, everyone else pair up with the person beside you. For homework you will write me an essay on non verbal spells and wand less magic, I want two rolls of parchment." _ After ADADA was over it was lunch time. Ron and Hermione decided to proceed to the common room to practice non verbal spells and to start their homework. Ginny went to the library to work on wedding plans with the librarian Madame Pince. So Harry and Draco went to the Great Hall for Lunch and Quidditch talk. When Draco entered the Great hall he walked up to the staff table to talk with Dumbledore and ask something unthinkable. _"Professor can I switch houses please, I would like to be in Gryffindor." "Draco are you sure, because you will still be a slytherin prefect." "Yes and that's fine, Zambini can go make his rounds in the slytherin common room." "O.K. Draco as of right now you belongs to Gryffindor. Now everyone as of right now Draco Malfoy is a Gryffindor. Bon Appetite." _Draco walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry. After Lunch the whole group had potions, advanced potions. Since Snape told Harry, he was his uncle; Harry began to enjoy the class and even Gryffindor received 30 points for Gryffindor. Kathryn had gone off to find Dean. Dean was just came out of the room of Requirements looking all sweaty and full of lipstick. Kathryn saw him, smacked him and ran to the Great Hall, she was crying. Draco saw her and comforted her, vowing to get Dean for all that he has done to her.


	7. Dumbledore's Army Class and Meeting

**Chapter 7: Dumbledore's Army Class and Meeting**

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter. sigh

A/N If you are not happy with the true happiness and joy of my story please do not review but for those of you who like the story go on and keep reviewing. Thanks to all my reviewers! ;)

Snape had let them out ten minutes early so Harry could get ready for his class. So Harry and Ginny made their way to the empty classroom which was now known as the DA room and Harry's domain as he was in charge of teaching this class and could even take away house points if need be. Harry and Ginny sat discussing the Quidditch practice that was to be held after dinner. The bell rang signalling the start of classes. Today Harry had all of the 4th years and above.

"_Take your seats." _Harry said immediately in a snappy sort of way. _"Now as a temporary class this is just as important as DADA so if you misbehave you will be punished and have several house points taken away. The first thing we are going to work on is summoning and protection spells. But first I need all the old DA members to separate from the new comers." _

All of the Gryffindors except for Draco went to the opposite side of the room, but Ginny and Hermione pulled him with them as he could any of those spells blindfolded and without words.

"_o.k. now I want those who those who were in the DA last year to partner up with those who were not in the DA except for Ginny and Draco_ _to help me with the demonstrations. The rest of you pair off. Now we are going to be practising protecting and disarming spells, only. If any of you use any other spell, that person will receive a detention. Now Ginny and Draco are going to demonstrate a few disarming spells and protection spells, watch them and see if you can follow the technique. Begin!" _ Harry told his class to watch and follow along to begin their class.

Ten minutes later the entire class had mastered summoning charms, protection and disarming spells and a few jinxes. Now the whole class was caught up from the last few years of DA meetings and are now level with eachother. There was still forty minutes of class left and Harry had the whole class try and disarm him. The only two people out of the class that could correctly disarm him were of course Hermione and Ginny, so he awarded twenty points to Gryffindor. After this exercise Harry started something new, the patronus charm which only he himself and a few of his close friends could do.

"_Now we shall begin something new called the Patronus charm. This charm is used to repel a dementor or several depending on the strength of your charm and memory is. Now the incantation for the patronus charm is 'Expecto Patronum' however this is not as simple as just saying an incantation, you also need a very strong happy memory. My patronus takes the shape of a stag which happens to be the form my father took when he transformed as a animagus, your charms however shall take a different form. I have been able to perform this patronus since my third year here at Hogwarts, which not only saved my life but that of my gofathers as well, and because I was only in third year at the time this was considered very advanced magic, but by now you should all have in some way a corporeal patronus or the full patronus. So we shall begin with a demonstration…" _

Harry then opened the chest in the back of the room and out came a dementor but in a bogart form. He said the incantation and out shot a silvery stag which pushed the boggart, dementor back into the trunk. After demonstrating to the class Harry turned back towards them to speak to them. _"o.k. now the rest of you try begin by thinking of a happy memory then use the incantation. Proceed!" _ this went on for about a half an hour and with only ten minutes left of class the only people strong enough to produce a strong patronus were Draco, Kathryn, Ron and Hermione as both Ginny and Harry could already do them due to the fact it would help Ginny protect herself. _"Next class we shall continue with the Patronus charm and then once that is mastered hopefully start on something new. Good day." _

After the students had all filed out of the room the only ones still in the room was Harry, Ginny and Draco as he needed to ask them a few things before dinner. _"Harry I need your help with something and I need to know how you knew?" "Sure what is it Draco?" " I need some more advice…. How did you know that you were in love with Ginny?" _ Harry smiled and then went along and gave Draco an answer. _"ok well the answer to that is simple, I've known since our second year, when she was taken into the chamber, because I could not stop worrying about her and I was so angry at Voldemort for scaring her like this. It also pained me when she went out with Dean because I love her so much" "Harry when did you stand up to how you felt and told her?" "Well I loved her and despite the fact that she was with Dean, I had to tell her and in doing so I ended up the way I am today very happy and engaged." "Thanks Harry now I must go and find Kathryn and tell her how I feel?" _Draco exited to go find Kathryn and tell her how he feels about her, so he headed for the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry and Ginny made their way to the headmasters office where he would have Dobby and Winky bring them some food and discuss business with Dumbledore. After saying the password of Lemon Drops the gargoyles allowed them to pass and they made their way upstairs to Dumbledore's office. They made their way to where Dumbledore was sitting and he motioned for them to sit down in the chairs he had just conjured up. Dobby and Winky appeared carrying trays full of food for their dinner. They ate in silence as Dobby and Winky stood by watching them. After they had finished eating Harry vanished the plates for the two house elves, who could now be present for the meeting and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

_"well tonight I have three subjects to talk to you about. The first being about your wedding, hoe are the preparations coming along as Christmas is only about a month away." "the preparations for the wedding are going great actually everything is done except for the fittings for the clothing which will be done soon, as Ginny ordered them before the start of term." _ Said Harry as he replied to question Dumbledore had just asked. _"Great, I am happy for you Harry, I really am however the reason you are here is also about the horcruxes we have to go collect them soon I would say a week before Christmas. There are only six to collect and we know where they are so it should be easy. Yourself, Remus, Sirius and I are going to go with you but I want to ask you if you want Ginny to come along as well?" _ Dumbledore asked Harry this one question that would be very important for his relationship with Ginny if he said the wrong thing. _"Professor can we do this after Christmas and yes I promised Ginny not to exclude her she is a part of this whether I like it or not. So can we please just do this after Christmas, our wedding is more important to me for now then I will be willing to go and collect the horcruxes." "O.k. Harry I just want to get them and destroy them as they wll weaken our opponent greatly, I know you guys can feel the war drawing near._

" _Another thing we need to discuss is Quidditch, I have had several offers from scouts for national quidditch teams who want you to play with them after this Voldemort mess is cleaned up. I told them that I would talk with you as these teams are looking for seekers and you are the youngest seeker and they are really impressed. They also realise that you are going to have a family and will support you with as much time off from training as needed along with much more." _ Dumbledore said to them. _" Sir, I will think about it and talk it over with Ginny, when do you need an answer?" " I will need your answer just before summer vacation, scouts will interview you and you can pick from any team you prefer. That is all for now keep up the good work, today's lesson was very good and well planned. Good evening. Oh and one more thing Harry, Dobby and Winky have requested to be your house elves, they would both be honoured and they would go to your house and take care of it." "Thankyou, Dobby and Winky you may be my house elves but I insist on paying you a monthly wage along with any days off." _ Harry said to them and they responded with great anxiety. _"Thank you Harry Potter, Sir you are most kind." " Now Dobby and Winky you may go to my house at Godric's Hollow and Dobby do not forget that it is under the Fidelius charm so it is number 16 and has the same protection as Hogwarts does except you can apparate in and out. See you soon." _ Both house elves left and the young couple said goodnight to the headmaster and left.


	8. Draco's Feelings and Coma's

Chapter 8 Draco's Powerful Feelings and Coma's

A/N  sorry it has taken me awhile to update but I'm having a very busy summer and have had little time to update. Well here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer  I do not own Harry Potter even though I wish I did.

After Draco had asked Harry for advice he went to find Kathryn in the Great Hall. He saw her sitting with her friends and froze in his tracks. Dean then walked up to her and pulled her away from the table.

"_Dean let me go, you have no power over my actions, you never did. Let me go, now! I hate you Let me go." _ But Dean just continued to drag her away from the table and her friends could do nothing about it. Draco decided to do something about it as of it was his way of telling her he cared for her. They were now in the entrance hall.

"_Dean Thomas I believe she asked you to let her go, now I suggest you do it." _ Dean let go of Kathryn and she ran to stand behind Draco. Dean then went for his wand but before he could get at his wand he was on the floor in a full body bind. Draco lifted the curse an issued a punishment for Dean's actions. _"Dean 30 points from Gryffindor and detention with professor Snape for two weeks. He will inform you of the timings and I will be informing the Headmaster of your actions." _ Dean stormed off and Draco turned to a sobbing Kathryn.

"_Thank-you I was so frightened of what he might do to me, he is so awful." "It's o.k. he won't even think about touching you again, ever, I promise. Would you like to go for a walk with me after dinner?" _ Draco asked hoping she would because he badly needed to tell her something. _"I would like that and thanks again Draco." _ Kathryn turned and rejoined her friends at the table. Draco smiled and took a seat with Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"_Well did you tell her Draco, or were you just playing the hero again?" "Just playing hero again but we are going for a walk after dinner and I plan on telling her then. I had to practically pull Dean off of her as he forced himself on her, oh I have to go and talk to a few people, well professors actually. See ya later man!" _ Draco stood and walked up to Professor Dumbledore and requested to speak with him before dinner along with Professor Snape. Both professors obliged and went to the small room off of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore was the first to speak when they had put a silencing charm on the door. _"What's the matter Draco? What did you need to see us for?" "Well Professor I am here to inform you I have just witnessed a sexual attack on Miss Kathryn Lovegood, I have also given Mr. Dean Thomas detention for two weeks and have taken 30 points from Gryffindor. I would like to request a repelling charm be placed on him so he can not touch her again." _ Draco finished and the headmaster spoke again. _"It will be done Draco but what did you need Professor Snape for?" "Well I told Mr. Thomas that he would be having detention with the professor and to come for him for timings." _ Professor Snape obliged and told Draco that it would be dealt with. They then exited the room and resumed their places for dinner. After dinner Draco quickly left the Great Hall to await Kathryn in the entrance hall. Ten minutes later Kathryn walked into the entrance hall and walked up to Draco with a smile on her face. _"Are you ready to go Kathryn?" "Yes let's go it is a lovely evening for a walk around the lake especially when the sun is about to set." _

They then set off in the direction of the lake and started to walk along the edge of it. They made it half way around when Draco finally broke the silence once again and brought up the courage to tell her his feelings. _"Kathryn are you sure you're alright after what happened in the entrance hall with Dean?" "Yes I am alright as my knight in shining armour rescued me." "that's good, Kathryn I know we have been good friends for along time but you mean so much more to me than that would do the honour in becoming my girlfriend?" _ Kathryn began to feel the tears forming in her eyes because she was so happy because she also liked Draco more than just friends and had wanted nothing more than to be his girlfriend now just to tell him. _"Oh Draco I would love to be your girlfriend, you mean so much to me as well." _ When they reached the end of the lake they made their way back to the castle, walking of course hand in hand. Draco also got up the courage to tell her something else as they had already decided to go to Potter's wedding together. _"Kathryn, I love you." "I love you too Draco more than you know." _ They then kissed and when the kiss broke they made their way back to the common room for their prefects meeting. When they reached the common room no one else had arrived yet, so they snuggled in Draco's chair and fell asleep.

About a half an hour later Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the common room when they walked through their portrait hole and they saw Draco, they automatically knew that Draco had told Kathryn and were very happy for him. They all sat down to wait for Blaise and Luna to arrive. About twenty minutes later Luna and Blaise walked in and noticed everyone was waiting for them and that Harry had gotten up to wake up the others and so they went to sit on their own chairs. _"Draco, Kathryn wake up we are about to start the meeting." "Its ok Harry we are awake go ahead." _ They proceeded to talk about lessons until Luna requested that someone try to get through to Neville that he is not the only one to have to deal with Snape's wrath. Harry immediately knew what Neville needed so he got up and excused himself for a few minutes disappearing altogether. Harry then reappeared in the Gryffindor common room where he found Neville sitting at a table alone doing his potions essay which was due the next day as Snape thought he needed the extra work to do. _"Neville come on you are going to stay with us guys tonight so when you are ready just knock on the big portrait of Godric Gryffindor over by the fire place and we will let you in. See you later Neville." "Thanks Harry." _ With that being done Harry apparated to his own common room to resume and complete the prefect meeting.

Harry remained standing and began the meeting. _"Now that we are all here Ginny has updates for the ball and has arranged for those in the wedding party to go to Diagon Alley on Saturday for the final fittings as the wedding is a month away. Tonight's patrollers are Draco, Kathryn, Ron and Hermione. If there is any trouble report to me immediately. Meeting adjourned."_ Just has Harry was about to sit down Draco came over with a request to speak with Harry alone, so they went into Harry's room. Harry conjured chairs for them to sit on. _"What's the matter Draco?" "I wanted to know if you were nervous about the war or your upcoming marriage." "I'm not nervous about my wedding because I am marrying the girl of my dreams and I'm not nervous but scared of what might happen to Ginny during the war or anyone else I care about because I wouldn't be able to handle it. Draco do you think that something might happen on the night of the wedding because I want it to be perfect for her as she should not have to worry about getting attacked on the happiest day of her life.?" " Don't worry man it will be fine there is no way Voldemort will even think of coming after you especially since he won't know about it and there will be also the entire order here so don't worry." _ Draco reassured Harry and they went back through the door into the common room.

They found Neville and Luna working on Herbology, Ron and Hermione were talking, Ginny and Kathryn were not in the room and Blaise was reading a book. They checked both of the girl's rooms only to find them empty and then they checked each common room and found that they were not there. Harry panicked and ran back into Harry's room and grabbed the map. _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _ They opened up the map and scanned it finding the girls to be in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and decided they had better tell Dumbledore. When they reached the Headmaster's office, they said the password and ascended the stairs. They dashed threw the door and stopped to catch their breath. The Headmaster and Arthur quickly stood up with worried expressions on their faces. _"What happened Harry, Draco?" "Lucius Malfoy has taken both Ginny and Kathryn into the chamber of secrets, and I am the only one who can get in there I must get them I can't lose her not to him I refuse." "Harry take us all down there we must go and we must go now." _ Dumbledore rushed them out of the office. They followed Harry to the girl's bathroom and watched as he opened the chamber opening at the sink. He then automatically jumped into the tunnel and began moving towards the door of the chamber. He blasted rocks out of his way and then said something else in Parsletongue opening yet another door revealing the chamber. Draco was also enraged and worried as worry can be about Kathryn. Harry transformed after muttering the disarming spell and stunning Malfoy. He then healed Kathryn of all cuts and scrapes. Draco scooped her up and then proceeded to take her to the infirmary. Harry by then had transformed and rushed to Ginny's unconscious form, she was horribly ill, so he picked her up and disappeared only to reappear in the infirmary a moment later. _"This should not have happened again, she is in terrible shock she is now reminded about the horrors within the chamber and her being possessed by Voldemort. She is in a coma and may not wake up for some time." "Harry calm down. Go and get some rest, Draco take him back to your common room and make sure he gets some rest, you too Sirius go with them and try to calm him down. Arthur go to your family and tell you shall be staying with Harry from now on." _ Harry walked back down to his common room and locked himself in his room. Draco came into the common room and sat down on the floor before he broke down in hysterics. Sirius also entered and received worried looks from Ron and Hermione and was immediately bombarded with questions. _"What happened Sirius why is Harry in his room brooding and why is Draco so attached to Kathryn that he won't let her leave?" "Ron and Hermione go down to the hospital wing your sister is in a coma she was captured by Draco's father with Kathryn and they were taken to the chamber. Neville and Luna may go with you if they wish, Draco take Kathryn to your room and have her lie down. I will calm Harry down." _

Sirius walked towards Harry's door where he stopped and listened. He could hear Harry crying in his room and decided that he needed to do something about it because Ginny would need him to be strong to help her pull through. Sirius then unlocked the door to his room and noticed that it had been expanded so then he unlocked Harry's bedroom door and entered the room. _"Harry Ginny will be ok you need to be there for her. Your love for her is what is going to break through her coma; just like her love for you will help you win this war. G0o to her Harry she needs you now more then ever. I will tell the headmaster that you are going to stay by her side no matter what, Come on Harry." _ Harry got up from his bed and quickly cleaned his room of all the stuff he'd thrown with a small flick of his finger. _"Thanks Sirius and your right. I will go and sit with her and could you tell Dumbledore that I would like to not be disturbed by questions or annoying little tasks while I am there please?" "Sure Harry you go sit with Ginny and I will talk with the Headmaster."_

Harry and Sirius made their way to the hospital wing and Sirius kicked everyone out so that Harry could sit with his fiancé in private and then whisked away to talk to Dumbledore. Harry walked over to the bed where his Ginny lay still and quit. He conjured a puffy chair so he could sit comfortably by her side. He grasped her hand and whispered into her ear. _"This should never have happened, I vow to get my revenge on Lucius Malfoy and I will make sure he never hurts you or Draco ever again. The next time he comes here he will die and I will be the one to do it, well it's either me or Draco who is just as furious about this. I love you Gin you must wake up, you must we have a wedding to finish planning and fittings are on Saturday. Come on baby wake up." _ As soon as he was finished saying this Dobby appeared. _"Master Harry Professor Dumbledore asked me if I could inform you that he wishes to speak with you about your wedding." "Thanks Dobby could you inform the headmaster that I will be there in a minute or two. Ginny love I will be right back o.k. I must see the headmaster, I love you!" _

Harry then stood up and made his way to the headmaster's office. When he reached the gargoyles he said the password and then walked up the stairs slowly. _"Professor you wanted to see me?" "Yes Harry, are you and Ginny going to be ready for this wedding, what happens if Ginny does not wake up?" _ Harry stared at him in shock but responded very quickly. _"She must wake up I can't live without her. Now may I please go back to the hospital wing to be with every moment I can before and in between classes?" "Yes let us go down there together so we may speak to Madame Pomfrey and await the arrival of the Weasley family who will be staying with you in your new enlarged quarters."_

They made their way back downstairs and bumped into Draco and Kathryn who had remembered something from being captured. All four of them headed down to the hospital wing to await the arrival of Ginny's family. However Dumbledore received an owl summoning him elsewhere. _"Harry you go sit with Ginny, Draco and Kathryn, tell Harry everything you know so that he can try and coax Ginny out of her coma. Go and Harry don't worry you may tell the Weasley's everything when they arrive. Try to remain calm, Ginny needs you." _ Dumbledore immediately disappearedinto an office.

Harry immediately retook the arm chair beside the bed and grabbed Ginny's hand and started talking softly to her. Draco and Kathryn sat down in an armchair on the other side of the bed. Ron and Hermione were there as well and could see that the whole situation was tearing their best friend apart, just seeing his fiancé lying there, the love of his life. _"Harry mate, you o.k.; you look like bloody hell?" "Yeah Ron and I feel as if half of me is missing. I love her she is the most precious thing in my life. I can't loser her Ron, I just can't." _ For the second time that day he broke down and wept. The door to the wing opened and Mrs. Weasley came running over and scooped up Harry and gave him a hug. Arthur came over with Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and along with them were Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Fred and George immediately bombarded Harry with questions, but he just ignored them for awhile before he spoke. _"We will discuss this later back in my room, not here and not now. I do not need your questions at the moment I just want to sit here with Ginny. I have not slept for 24 hours and I am not in the mood right now to answer questions. Ron please take them to my room and get them settled in there. I will be along shortly." "Alright mate, come with me guys Dumbledore has expanded Harry's room and that's where you shall be staying. He just needs to be alone for right now and does not need the twin's questions." _

Once they had left Harry turned to Kathryn and put a silencing charm on the room and on their curtain. _"Here Hermione take my seat I need to stand for a bit. Kathryn I need you to tell us what exactly happened would you mind if I used some Veritasserum to help?" "No, Hermione could you get me some." "Sure but from whom?" "From Snape he is Harry's uncle" _Hermione left quickly and returned ten minutes later with a vile of Veritasserum. She handed the potion to Kathryn and she then began her story. _"Ginny and I were walking around on the second floor, talking about school and the wedding, when we were grabbed from behind and dragged into the second floor bathroom. We were then knocked out and when we both woke up Ginny looked pale and she was very frightened, she also told me where we were. Then Draco's father congratulated her on figuring it out so quickly and then cast the cruciatus curse on her but stopped when he heard the door open. That's when you came in but seconds before Ginny became drowsy and fell unconscious." "Thanks Kathryn now I can go and tell her family what happened. I'll be back could you guys stay here? Bye Gin I love you!" _ Harry bent down and kissed her cheek then turned to the couple who had just finished telling him that they would stay and keep an eye on Ginny. Harry then exited the hospital wing and made his way to his quarters where the entire family was waiting for him.

As soon as he entered the room everyone crowded into the living room around him and started talking. _"Alright now I will tell you what happened, and what Kathryn has told me however if there are any interruptions I will stop the story and go to bed, as I am not in the mood to be reckoned with. O.k. now as you are aware there is a little less than a month until the wedding and that's what Kathryn and Ginny were walking around talking about. Draco and I were in my room talking about certain things at this time, Ginny and Kathryn had been captured, knocked out and dragged into the chamber of secrets. When Draco and I came out of my room we searched everywhere then we consulted the map and saw that they were in the chamber. During our search the girls had woken up and Ginny explained where they were and then Ginny was hit with the cruciatus curse and just before we got there to save them Ginny had already fallen unconscious. That's when we arrived and got them to the hospital wing and I have not slept since then. After that I broke down and lost it completely."_

Mrs. Weasley moved from the chair she was sitting in and fell to the floor in front of Harry to hug him. _"Omg that's horrible how did he get into the chamber without being seen by anyone at the front door, unless there is a bottom door? Anyways Harry go to sleep as classes have been postponed and the students are not allowed out of their common rooms except for the prefects and heads." "No I must get back down the hospital wing… I must…." "Harry we will wake you if there is any change in Ginny's condition, I promise you we will. Now go to bed you need your strength" _Before Harry could do anything about it Molly had Harry under lock and guard in his room so he soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile back in the hospital wing Draco and Kathryn were sitting in their chairs talking quietly to one another and on the other side so were Ron and Hermione. _"Draco do you think she will be o.k. I mean it's been hours and she has not even moved. Poor Harry he must be a mess considering Voldemort has taken everyone close from him, his mother, father, Cedric, he almost got Sirius and Hermione, and now Ginny for the second time. This is awful Draco, so awful." "Don't worry baby she will wake and live happily ever after. At least my father can not get out of the chamber without tripping the alarm that Harry and I set around the place. Therefore he can do no more damage to anyone in this school. I love you Kathryn and I don't want you to forget that no matter what happens to me." "Draco I love you too but why are you saying this, your scaring me.?" "Kathryn the next time I meet my father I am going to duel him but I don't know what might happen. I vow to get revenge for my own sake and Harry's. I love you no matter what!" _ Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep while they were talking. Just then Ginny woke up and scolded Draco. _"Don't you dare do up against your father Draco. Kathryn we shall not allow our boys get into trouble on this one. Now where is Harry? I could feel him here earlier he needs to know I'm awake, however don't tell him, I wanna surprise him." "o.k. I shall go and get him Kathryn stay here with Ginny. Oh and Ginny welcome back, we were all worried about you and Harry has been beside himself." _

Draco took off at a sprint to get back to the common room. He walked into Harry's room and poured water from his wand onto Harry's sleeping form. _"Draco what the bloody hell mate? Is there something wrong, oh no it's Ginny, oh no. wake up the Weasley's and tell them to come to the hospital wing." _ Harry performed a quick drying spell on his robes and refreshed them. He then took one quick glance at himself and disapparated only to appear moments later outside the hospital wing. He threw open the door and ran to Ginny's side where he sat in his chair and put his head on her stomach as she appeared to still be out cold. Ginny stirred from underneath him. _"Surprise!" "Oh Gin your awake, I love you so much and I vow to…" "No Harry you will not seek vengeance, I want to do it, Malfoy is going down and you will take me into the chamber…" "But Gin do you think that is wise?" "Yes Harry now let's go, Draco you may come but you r father is mine to deal with, you guys can take on his goons along with Ron and Hermione who seem to be eager to do something." _ They all walked walked out of the hospital wing and headed toward the second floor bathroom. They walked straight to the sink, and Harry opened the chamber and they jumped into the tunnel. Once again Harry found himself opening the chamber door and followed Ginny inside along with the others.


	9. Ginny's Revenge

Chapter 9: Ginny's Revenge

A/N  thanx to all my reviewers and those who like reading fan fiction

Disclaimer  I do not own Harry Potter (sigh)

_"Well the Weasley returns and she brings her little friends with her. Well than you should know that I have more dangerous friends than you could ever imagine." _After Malfoy had said this, from the shadows of the room emerged his friends: Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, Lestrange and Pettigrew. Harry turned mad with anger and a sense of revenge on Wormtail. _"So your master has allowed you to come out and about now has he Peter. You're mine Peter!" "Don't worry Gin I will be careful, you better be careful." "I will Harry, I Promise." _ They all paired off: Draco and Goyle, Kathryn and Crabbe, Hermione and Lestrange, McNair and Ron. Then there was the two main duels between Harry and Pettigrew and Ginny with Malfoy.

Harry and Peter were at the far end of the chamber throwing curses and spells at each other. However Harry was very fast and was succeeding in beating the rat who betrayed his parents. Before Harry could attack Harry had him on the ground wreathing in pain and agony. Once he lifted the curse he felt that it was now time to finish what they all came to do and with as much hate he could muster towards the rat he cast the Killing curse. It hit Peter and he fell taking his last breath. Harry turned and said the thing that he has wanted to after he found out that it was the rat to betray his parents. _"That was for you mum and dad, rest in peace." _

He then turned to face what else had happened while he was fighting Peter. He noticed that McNair, Crabbe and Goyle were all dead and the others were fighting Lestrange and Malfoy. Using his non-verbal skills and wand less magic he shot the killing curse straight for Bellatrix killing her instantly. He then saw that they were also fighting Malfoy, he then got really angry and sent the curse straight for him also killing him instantly. Harry then transformed and then headed straight for Ginny who was lying in the same position he had found her in second year. He landed beside her and put his head on over her heart and used his tears, hoping that Dumbledore was right. He then changed back into Harry and waited. Ginny stirred and he felt his emotions soar.

_"Harry what happened, I mean I remember the green light he shot at me?" "Gin I revived you with the tears of Phoenix remember._" She still looked confused about all that happened though. _"if I died then how is it that Lucius Malfoy is dead?" "Well I lost my temper and was so mad about him taking you away from me that I blew him away… well before I remembered the tears could revive you. So after I blew him away I suddenly remembered that my tears could revive you." "Harry your amazing you know that you are definitely the man destined to defeat Voldemort, with me by your side of course. Now let's get out of here." _ Harry wrapped Ginny in his cloak and then transformed, he picked the others up while they levitated the death eaters out of the chamber. When they reached the opening in the bathroom, Dumbledore and McGonagall along with members of the order were standing there waiting for an explanation. _"What were you thinking, you could have been killed?" "Well I wanted revenge and since Harry put up the wards on the chamber so Malfoy could not escape we went down to finish what they had started when they captured us. Harry used his wand less magic and killed Wormtail. The others finished off Lestrange, McNair, Crabbe and Goyle. Then I was killed by Lucius Malfoy and Harry in his rage killed him and then he revived me with his tears. And that also takes care of half of Voldemorts inner circle._" Dumbledore and McGonagall were amazed.

"_Well this is a strange change in events. You are all stronger then we could imagine especially since Harry can kill without saying anything or raising his wand, not even Tom Riddle can do so."_

The order was impressed with the youths before him and they knew that they had the next greatest sorcerer in their midst. They proceeded back to their common room where they found Neville and Luna asleep on the couch. Ginny decided to go to Harry's room where the rest of her brothers were waiting for a total explanation on what was going on. Harry followed her into his room where he collapsed on the sofa where Ginny sat down beside him. Her family came over conjuring chairs to sit upon and listen to their story and how Harry knew where she was. Draco and Kathryn also came in to help explain the story. After telling the story Draco and Kathryn left to sit in the common room then Draco fell asleep. Harry picked Ginny up and laid her in his room on his bed then he went out to finish his butter beer but passed out on the couch.

Kathryn was still sitting up in the common room when Draco woke up an hour after their explanation of what happened. _"Kathryn what's the matter, you seem troubled?" "I'm worried about Ginny and how being taken back into the chamber will affect her." "Don't worry Harry will pull her through this just like last time, now go to sleep I will watch over you. I love you Kathryn." "I love you too Draco goodnight." _Kathryn then fell asleep in his arms feeling safe for the first time since the chamber incident.

A little while later Ginny woke up shivering and scared, she got up and quietly walked towards the kitchen for a glass of milk. Harry being a light sleeper heard the door to the kitchen open and so he got up and walked to the kitchen as well. He found Ginny sitting at the kitchen table crying with a glass of milk in front of her. _"Gin, what's wrong? Please tell me are you having nightmares about the chamber of secrets?" "Oh Harry make them stop please make them stop." _ Harry embraced her and just sat there holding her for a few minutes then he picked her up and went and sat down on the couch where Ginny fell asleep feeling safe in Harry's arms. Harry sat there thinking about everything that happened and how they only had two weeks until their wedding. Everything was going to be perfect, he would make sure of it.

The next morning Harry held a prefects meeting in his living room. _"Since you guys are helping to plan the wedding I would like to press the fact that there are to be absolutely no reporters. This is only a ceremony for family and friends, what I do not need is for this to get back to Voldemort or Death eaters. At the beginning of the ceremony the aurors will be checking for any Death eaters by checking everyone's left arms or checking for the use of poly juice potion. Now for tonights patrolling as it is a Friday there is a curfew of 10 o'clock which will be announced at breakfast. Tonight I need Blaise and Neville to patrol as the rest of us have to get up to go to Diagon Alley to pick up dresses and things for the wedding. Tonight after dinner Gryffindor has their quidditch practice along with tomorrow night and our match against Hufflepuff on Sunday. I shall now go and post the notice on the board as practice will be held after dinner, and then go down to breakfast. Oh and just so you know Ron I have a surprise for all of our team tonight." _

After that being said Harry left through the Godric Gryffindor painting to pin up the notice in the common room. He then proceeded to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Today after breakfast all the seventh years in Gryffindor proceeded to the dungeons for potions, they were making Veritasserum today. After the allotted time was up they tested their potion on Snape seeing as everyone in the room were Order members, they put a silencing charm on the door. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the only ones to make the potion correctly earning ten points to Gryffindor for each person. After class they proceeded to DADA where Sirius was teaching them how to become Animagi. To begin the lesson he made a demonstration. _"Harry can you come up here and demonstrate transforming for the class and then tell us how it feels." _ Everyone now began whispering excitedly as they did not know that Harry was an animagus. So Harry stood up in front of the entire class and concentrated on turning into a phoenix. He immediately transformed taking flight around the room. When he landed he was standing back in human form. _"Excellent Harry now how do you feel?" "it feels wonderful almost as if you really are the animal and you get a great surge of power too." "Thank-you Harry you may take your seat, 30 points to Gryffindor. Class dismissed, Harry I was wondering if you had a spare moment later on tonight, before we leave in the morning?" "Yes Sirius, why, I have about one hour before quidditch practice starts." "O.K. come to my office after dinner and you may bring Ginny as well." "Alright see you later padfoot. Bye!" _

They made their way to teach the DA class. The DA class moved along with their spells especially non-verbal ones. When they were finished Harry and Ginny stayed behind a few minutes then left. They made their way down to dinner where Harry told Ginny about the meeting with Padfoot before practice. As they entered the Great Hall Professor McGonagall stopped them._ "Oh Mr. Potter your order arrived this afternoon it has been placed in the headmaster's office and you may go there whenever you are in need of assistance, as co-head of the order." "Thank-you Professor!" _ They continued on their way and went to their table and sat down. They continued eating in silence and then left to meet Sirius. Kathryn, Draco, Ron and Hermione decided to go and visit Hagrid something they had not done since the beginning of term. Ginny and Harry caught up with Sirius in the Gryffindor common room where he was talking to his house. As Sirius was in a heated yelling match in the common room Harry and Ginny decided to go and get their package in the headmaster's office.

When they arrived at the top of the office they were greeted by Bill and Charlie who had just come from their respective jobs for their wedding. _"Professor I was told that my rather odd looking package had arrived from Diagon Alley." "Yes Harry it is over in the corner by Fawke's perch, and good luck on tomorrow's game." "Thanks Professor!" _ The four of them then left the office and descended the stairs. They proceeded to Harry's room, where they would be staying for the wedding. When they got there Harry immediately took charge because they needed to meet Sirius. _"You guys are in the last room on the left, see you later and if you want join us on the quidditch pitch to watch us practice." _ Harry and Ginny then left the common room and made their way to Sirius' office on the 7th floor to the right of the tower. When they arrived Sirius was waiting for them along with Remus Lupin. _"Remus how are you?" "Good very good and just say our last mission was very successful." "Great now Sirius what did you need to see me for?" "I have something to show you, let us apparate to Diagon Alley, yes Remus we can apparate here strictly for order members however Harry has been able to do it since he was twelve. Well let's go as you don't have very much time until practice." _

They apparated to Diagon Alley where they followed Sirius and Remus to Gringrotts Wizarding bank and went inside and walked up to the counter. _"Excuse me but I am here to bring Mr. Potter into the rest of his inheritance. Please combine his vaults into the Potter family vault as he is now legal age to receive the inheritance." _ The goblin at the counter did just that and came back to the counter. He then had Griphook take them down to the vault. When they arrived at the vault Harry gave Griphook the key and then he walked through the door followed by the others. _"Wow how did all of this stuff get here with my family crest and everything? I thought it was all destroyed!" "No, when your parents decided to go into hiding they transferred all the important materials from their home here, along with their valuables. So now all of this is yours and you can put it all in your house at Godrics Hollow, it's all up to you Harry?" "I will leave it all here until Voldemort has been defeated. But I will take the books and the ownership papers for the sword of Godric Gryffindor because as it states in here I am his descendant. How much is all of this worth Griphook?" "Exactly ten billion dollars, Mr. Potter!" _ Instead of having to come back tomorrow they walked down to Madame Malkin's Robe shop to pick up the garments for the wedding. Harry and Sirius went to pick up their robes and then Ginny and Remus went in to get the dresses after the boys had come out. The dresses were hidden in a bag similar to the bag holding the guys dress robes. The dresses were silver, and Ginny's was white, while the guys' robes were black and silver. After picking up their robes they apparated back to Hogwarts.


	10. Surprises At Sunday

Chapter #10 Surprise's at Sunday's Match

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters except for Kathryn. I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. I however own the plot.

The following morning Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Dean, Katie and Seamus made their way down to the early breakfast. They then headed out to the pitch. Harry excused himself from the rest of the team. _"I'll be right back, you guys go ahead and get changed." _ Harry went to the common room and retrieved the large package from Diagon Alley which had arrived last night. He then made his way back to the pitch and into the changing rooms. _"O.k. this is the final chance we've got to catch the cup, we have had it for the last three years running. Now instead of just getting us all new robes with our names on it, I also have something else to give to you." _ He put the box onto the ground and kicked it open and six Firebolts cam out of the box. _"We are the only team this year to have the best brooms and we are going to be the fastest. Most experienced team this year. Also each broom has the owner's name on it. Now let's finished what we started and get ready to kick Slytherin's butt." _ They walked to the tunnel to await the start of the game.

Colin Creevey was commenting for the game and had just finished announcing the Slytherin team. _"And here come the Gryffindors, Weasley, Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan, Bell, Malfoy annnnnd Potter." _ The team captains shook hands and took off into the air. Ginny began by snatching the quaffle, she deeks, passes, gets it back and scores. Harry was speeding over the pitch when he saw Dean hit a bludger right for the stands where Kathryn was sitting, Harry grabbed Draco's bat and sped towards the stands. He got to the stands seconds before the bludger and hit it out of the way, towards the Slytherin chasers. Harry called timeout and huddled closed to the team. _"Time out, Gryffindor come here." _ Once everyone hadmet with Harry near the Gryffindor goal posts he cast a very strong shield around them using wandless magic so that he could yell at them without everyone else in the stands hearing them. _"Dean make sure you hit the bludgers at the other team and especially not at us or the watching students. If you hit the bludgers towards the stands again you will be kicked off the team permanently." _Madam Hooch sounded the whistle to signal the end of the time out. Colin resumed his commenting as Katie took the quaffle. _"Katie, Ginny to Seamus, back to Katie shoots and she scores twenty points to Gryffindor" _ By this time Harry was getting anxious as he desperately wanted this game over with because he also wanted to smack Dean upside the head. As he was thinking this he saw that snitch and took off after it, towards the Slytherin goal posts. He swerved to avoid two bludgers, climbed high and then dove towards the ground. Because the snitch was so close to the ground Harry stood on top of his broom and clasped his hands over the snitch signalling the end of the game. Madam Hooch declared the game to Gryffindor as winners. Harry gathered around his team.

"_Team; changing rooms now!"_ As soon as the rest of the team arrived in the changing rooms Harry placed a protective shield over the door so no one could come in or go out until he was finished interrogating Dean and his performance. The only person who really understood what was going on was Ginny due to her and Harry's mind connection. _"Dean what the hell was that?" "Harry whats going on why aren't we going back to the Gryffindor common room for the after party? " "Draco do you want to know why I took you r club during the game" "Yeah man was I confused!" "Why don't you guys let Dean explain that to you because I for one am so furious. in all the games I have played that was the lowest I have ever seen anyone snoop." _Everyone by this time looked at Dean and then back at Harry confused by what was going on. _"Well Dean tell them and just maybe Draco won't kill you." "Alright…. Fine you wanna know well here it is: I was flying along when I noticed Hermione and Kathryn sitting in new shirts that they made each had their respective boyfriends names on them. When I read Kathryn's and it said Draco I snapped so I hit a bludger towards Kathryn and Hermione." _ The team was outraged neither had they heard of something so drastic for revenge. Draco had been hit in his gut with the feeling of pure rage and punched Dean in the face so hard that there was already a bruise forming. _"Stay away from my girlfriend you bastard." _Ginny then got up and smacked Dean across the face and then stood by Harry. _"Dean you are now officially off the Gryffindor team please hand in your robes nad broom as you don't deserve it. Dennis Creevey shall replace you on the team. You will also have detention three nights a week with Professor Snape and you shall lose fifty points from Gryffindor"_ Harry then dropped the wards around the door and went with the rest of the team to the Gryffindor common room. Before he left however he grabbed a pair of the one size fits all robes and the firebolt to give toDennis Creevey.

Upon entering the common room Kathryn and Hermione rushed over to find out what had happened as they both knew that Harry and Draco did not brood or get mad so quickly. Ginny relayed the whole thing to the two girls who immediately went and hugged Draco and Harry. Harry and Ginny then went to find Dennis and congratulate him for making the team. Harry brought his hand and swept it across his throat to highten his voice to make an announcement. First everyone was amazed that he could do it without a wand and then settled down to listen to him speak. _"Firstly Gryffindor is now in first place for both the Quidditch and the House cup. Secondly I would like to announce congratulations to Dennis as he is now taking Dean's spot on the quidditch team due to an incident during todays match. Tell them Dean... Tell them what you did." _At this time Professor McGonagall walked in just in time to hear Dean make his announcement and to say that she was enraged is an understatement. She banned him from even entering the pitch and gave two weeks on top of the three days with professor Snape. She then brought Harry and Ginny to see the headmaster with an important announcement to them. This announcement she thought would or at least probably break Harry for sure. She began to think of how that poor little boy in first year who she had taught and how he had to do so many things so fast due to this war.

Upon entering the room with his parents standing there, looking grave and solemn. Ginny automatically began to speak with Harry in his mind. 'Harry what do you think is going on, you don't think something happened do you.'

"_Harry sweetie come sit down the professor has some most disturbing news to tell you." "What is it now Professor, something terrible isn't it?" "Yes I'm afraid that poor Victor Krum and Hagrid were both attacked last night at Krum's house." _ Harry sharply turned away from Dumbledore and knew exactly what he had to do. He spun around twice as fast and was gone with a flash of white blinding light. Dumbledore tried his hardest to strengthen the wards so that he could get out but realised it was pointless as Harry was now too strong for Dumbledore to stop due to Harry being a direct descendant of Gryffindor himself and Merlin.

Harry could hear people in his head and forced them out including Ginny. He went straight to Bulgaria and to Krum's house where there was Death Eaters all around. Krum and Hagrid seemed to be fighting off the DE's quite nicely. With all the strength he could muster he summoned a huge wave of fire engulfing those pure evil at heart in fire and avoiding those pure of heart. Once the Death Eaters lay still charred on the ground he engulfed Hagrid and Krum and flashed them back to Hogwarts. As soon as he got back into the room everyone went on a tirade including Ginny.

_"HARRY POTTER, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND AND GO OUT THERE ALONE, ESPECIALLLY A DAY BEFORE OUR WEDDING. HOW COULD YOU." "Gin, I'm sorry please don't be angry it's just that Hagrid means the world to me as he is a great friend. Without him I would definitely not have know about this amazing place nor would I have been able to meet you." _ Harry had tears going down his face. So she linked with his mind and spoke to him that way. 'Harry it's ok your forgiven you just scared me that's all especially when you closed off your mind from me. Now lets go visit Hagrid in the hospital wing along with Krum.' They proceeded to make their way down to the hospital wing to visit Hagrid and could hear screaming in the wing. They rushed in to find Hagrid shouting to get out of the wing so he could tend to his game keeping abilities and duties. All in all things were back to normal for the time being.


	11. The Wedding of the Century

**Chapter 11: Wedding of the Century**

**AN ******** the mention of parents in the tenth chapter is in reference to his second parents the Weasley's.**

**Disclaimer******** I do not own Harry Potter I just own the plot for this story.**

The night before Christmas all was quiet in the room and Harry was very nervous about the ceremony which would take place in the afternoon as he would finally be marrying his beloved Ginny. He knew what he was going to say to Ginny for their vows but he was debating on whether or not too speaks about the chamber incident in their second year. Ron came in unnoticed by Harry or anyone else for that matter.

"_Harry mate you in here?" _ Ron said quietly coming through the door in Harry's room.

"_Yeah Ron I'm kinda busy what do you need?" _Harry replied to Ron pulling off his invisibility cloak that he was wearing so that no one could find him or bother him.

Ron came into the room, _"Well Hermione thought it would be a good idea for me to come and check on you and see how your doing."_

"_Well you can tell Hermione I'm fine and I'm going to sleep. Night Ron see you in the morning." _Harry shoved Ron playfully out of the room, locked and jumped into bed for a good nights sleep.

Ron shrugged and went to find Hermione.

When Ron found Hermione she was in her room and he looked troubled. _"What's the matter Ron?"_ Hermione asked when she saw the look on Ron's face

"_I think Harry is fine but he seems worried about something but I don't know what." _He replied as he snaked his arms around her.

"_Well Ron that's easy, you'd be worried too if you had a mad Dark Lord after you. He'll be fine, goodnight Ron." _She kissed his cheek and they laid there in each other's arms and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Professor Dumbledore's office Sirius and Remus were anxiously hoping that nothing would disrupt the wedding. Especially when they knew how important this day was for Harry and a wonderful start for his future.

"_Albus what if Voldemort finds out about this from Snape especially with Ginny taking Harry's last name?"_ Sirius enquired nervously.

"_Sirius, Severus took an unbreakable vow with Harry and myself that Ginny's name and connection to Harry would remain unknown. He also made a vow to never betray his nephew or the order. Harry and Ginny are perfectly safe here. See you gentlemen in the morning, goodnight." _Albus showed them to the door and then left for bed themselves.

On their way past the prefect dorms they heard a scream come from the right side from Draco's room. Once in the room they found Kathryn in Ginny's arms sobbing. Remus pushed past Sirius and went to ask Kathryn some questions about Draco's where about.

"_Kathryn what's the matter? Where is Draco?" _He asked as if he already knew the answer to that question.

Kathryn was so upset that, she could not speak. The two professors' then went into Draco's room where they found a stunned Crabbe and Goyle. Remus apparated to the headmaster's office while Sirius bound and gagged the two death eaters. Ginny sat with Kathryn to try and calm her down while Harry rallied the prefects for an emergency meeting.

"_Don't worry Kathryn if anyone can find Draco it'll be Harry and Sirius. They'll have him back here before you know it. How about we go and clean up Draco's room so when they find him he can get a good rest before the wedding tomorrow." _Ginny said while trying to calm Kathryn who was still crying.

"_That's a good idea Ginny and thanks you're a wonderful friend and so is Harry."_ Both girl's went into Draco's room and started to work on cleaning it up. As they reached the room they passed Sirius leading out Crabbe and Goyle with Albus behind them.

As Dumbledore entered the common area he stopped to talk to Harry. "_You're responsible for finding Draco as no one has breached the wards around the castle so he must be still here."_

"_Headmaster is it alright if I added a new ward around the castle one that will detect the dark mark and prevent them from entering the castle with the exception of those who are pure of hear"_ Harry asked Albus with a serious andfrightening tone. Albus agreed and followed Sirius out the door and the two made their way to his office.

Harry then turned to the rest of the people gathered including the entire Weasley family who volunteered to help. _"O.k. Kat is being kept busy by Ginny and getting things cleaned up. I need Charlie and Bill to go with Hagrid and search the grounds including the tunnel under the whomping willow and the clearing near the forest. All you have to do is freeze the knot in the tree and slide down it leads to the Shrieking Shack. Fred, George I need you to check the dungeons and the entrance hall classrooms, the kitchens. Ron, Hermione start on this floor and check all the common rooms and the room of requirement. Neville, Luna check the other floors and I'll check the map as I've added a few more places that only I know where they are."_

Harry began by walking into Draco's room where he found Ginny cleaning and Kathryn sleeping. Harry walked up to Ginny and put his arms around her. _"Shouldn't you be resting baby we have a big day ahead of us?" _

"_I'm watching over Kathryn and making sure she is alright. Don't you need your rest as well?"_ Ginny enquired to her man behind her. Harry smiled behind her and chuckled slightly.

"_I do need my rest but I can function with little to no sleep. I'll be fine its you I'm worried about. I'll get some rest when we find Draco he needs to be found so that there is a wedding tomorrow or Kathryn will be a wreck. You rest Kathryn is sleeping and if I have to I'll induce you to sleep baby." _Harry said this as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and left. He pulled out the map and went into the corridor. _"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." _ Harry unfolded the map starting with the outside of the castle and then looked up towards the Gryffindor Tower where he noticed a peculiar name and it indeed was Draco's but the odd thing was no one was aware he was there. Immediately he closed up the map and vanished it to his locked truck in his room.

Harry went through the Gryffindor portrait and walked into the corner. The students still in the common room were confused they could not figure out why Harry would be walking towards the wall in the corner. Harry reached the corner and swiped his hand near the wall feeling the familiar presence of a cloak he pulled it off who ever was hiding beneath it. The others gasped to see the mangled body of Draco Malfoy underneath the cloak barely alive. Harry waved his and over top of Draco's body to discover the extent of the damage done to his friend and what he discovered was bad. Harry then created a blue ball of energy in his hand and spread it over his friend's broken body restoring him to perfect health.

Draco smiled,"_Thanks man where is everyone?"_

Harry extended his hand to help Draco up from the floor. _"They are all in the common room and Ginny was watching over Kathryn who was in your room sleeping on your bed while Ginny cleaned up for you."_

Draco nodded and they preceded through the Gryffindor Portrait back into the prefects rooms. Everyone was relieved to see Draco come in behind Harry and with a silent nod decided he was going to bed. When Draco went into his room he quietly shook Ginny awake and had her leave for her own room while he slipped into bed alongside Kathryn.

The next morning came and Harry was up before dawn and as happy as can be. In exactly six hours he would be marrying the women of his dreams. That morning Sirius and Remus were keeping an eye on Harry who was meditating and adding a new ward around the entire castle and all of Hogsmeade station. Sirius then made Harry rest and shower before getting ready for the wedding.

Meanwhile all of the girls had taken over the common room that morning and kicked all the males into Sirius and Remus' quarters. However they decided the guys decided to play exploding snaps while Harry was sleeping before getting ready themselves.

Meanwhile the girls were just finishing their hair and makeup while they waited for Ginny to get out of her soothing bath. Ginny came out minutes later in a bathrobe and magically dried her hair. The others who were ready immediately went to work on Ginny's hair and makeup. Once they were finished each girl put on their dresses and then they helped Ginny into hers. There was only ten minutes until the wedding. Arthur Weasley came into the girls room and they all proceeded down to the entrance hall and lined up.

Harry watched the grand doors open and the music played softly while the girls walked towards the head table Hermione being the last. Then the music changed and Ginny came into view, Harry looked awestruck as she approached him.

"_Who gives this woman to this man?" _Albus asked as he was foreseeing the ceremony as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

Arthur smiled,_" Her mother and I do." _

Albus proceeded with the rest of the ceremony until he came to the part where the Bride and Groom would read each other their vows. Harry would be going first as was custom and then Ginny. _"Ginny I knew right when I met you I loved you, I was twelve and very much in love with you. The night you were taken into the chamber and I saw you lifeless body laying there my heart stopped. But here we are, you remind me of a love that I never had as a child, unconditional love. You are my heart, body and soul. I promise to love you now and forever until the end of time. I love you my beautiful angel."_

Ginny looked at Harry with tears in her eyes and she knew it was her turn to return her love to the man standing before her. _"I had been in love with you for as long as I can remember, the boy who lived but I knew that first summer at our house where you were so sweet and caring after my incident that you were much more to me than a hero, you were my everything. I promise to love you until the end of time with all of my heart, body and soul. I love you my fiery phoenix." _

Dumbledore was glad that they mentioned the chamber it was their closure and so he continued. _"Now it is time to bind these two who have promised to love each other till the end of time. Ginny, Harry grasp hands." _They did so and with a touch of Abus' wand there was a blinding white light that surrounded the couple. Albus took this as his cue, _"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."_ Harry took Ginny into his arms and kissed her passionately and even ignored the fact that Albus had just announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

Harry grabbed Ginny and apparated them to Potter Manor which had be refurnished by Dobby and Winky who were now bonded to the couple. _"Well Mrs. Potter what shall we do for the next to hours? We have an entire house at our disposal…" _However Harry was interrupted when Albus showed up outside the door.

"_Professor what are you doing here?"_ Ginny asked the aging man before her while standing in Harry's arms.

Albus smiled at the young couple before him. "_I have a proposition for you." _Ginny motioned for Albus to come inside and he followed them into the sitting room. Albus took a seat across from Harry and Ginny who sat down on the love seat near the roaring fire. _"Harry I have a slight problem at the school at the moment of course its nothing serious but I'm in need of filling a position at the school as Minerva has decided to stick to just teaching I am in need of a deputy headmaster. So I was wondering if you would consent to being my successor and would be willing to teach muggle defence and the DA could become a real class." _

Harry and Ginny were shocked and neither knew what to say. _"Professor what about our classes I mean we haven't even taken our NEWTS yet. Ginny and I are so young." _

"_Harry do you honestly find you school classes hard or the homework for that matter. I mean we are both above the average student and we spend so much time demonstrating and sleeping in classes that it has become such a joke." _Ginny said with a slight chuckle at her husband.

Harry laughed realizing that Ginny was right and that school had seemed to easy as of late. _"Professor I assume you have already arranged for us to take our NEWTS?"_ Ginny asked the elderly wizard standing before them.

"_I have arranged for you to take them within the next two hours if you accept." _Harry and Ginny both agreed and Albus became delighted to have both of his favourite students to be teaching with him at Hogwarts. _"Ok well then I shall see you in two hours professors."_ Albus left leaving the young newlyweds to themselves.

Harry and Ginny did not even change and they went straight to their exams. The two hours passed quickly for the young couple and they received their marks which proved they passed with the highest distinction and grades ever recorded. They then apparated to the entrance hall and walked through the double doors and into the great hall to see everyone already there and waiting. They saw Albus immediately beckon them to the front to stand by him.

"_I have an announcement to make, due to the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Potter are now married they have decided to take their NEWTS early to which they passed with the highest grades in history but they also have consented to teach DA and a new class muggle defence which is as of now on everyone's standard class schedules and it is a mandatory class not an elective. Harry has also consented to become the Deputy Headmaster. Now they are professors and have a discipline responsibility as well. Now let the reception begin."_ Albus declared to the students and faculty.

Harry and Ginny danced all night long together. _"it is now time for the father/daughter and mother/son dance." _ Ginny and Harry both stood there looking confused at who would suggest such a horrible thing on Harry whose mother and father had been dead now seventeen years.

At this moment Lily and James Potter came out from behind the headmasters chair standing there alive and well. Ginny smiled and took a dance with her father while Harry had tears streaming down his face while dancing with his mother.

After the song ended Lily, James and Ginny explained everything to everyone. Lily began, _"When Voldemort cast that spell he did not realize that he had missed and I fell to the floor stunned at the sacrifice of myself still worked and his curse rebounded off of Harry and destroyed Voldemorts body. James had been stunned earlier and Tori our house elf took us into a chamber deep beneath the manor where she began to slowly heal us even though it took her life. When we woke up and saw a copy of the daily prophet we realized that Harry was here so we came here. We're really proud of you son."_

Harry was in tears as his parents came up to him and hugged both him and Ginny. The night then ended and Harry and Ginny apparated home. Harry with a permanent smile on his face picked up his wife and took her to bed where they made passionate love all night long.


	12. Holidays and Parents

Chapter 12: Holidays and Parents

Harry and Ginny woke at noon to hear voices downstairs, they showered together, got dressed and then quietly descended the stairs. Upon entering the kitchen, they found Molly and Lily making lunch and could see their friends outside playing Quidditch while Arthur, Remus and Sirius were talking with James outside.

"Harry, Ginny…" Their mothers inquired.

"Yeah Mom." They yelled together.

Lily was so happy she hugged them both. She had been so proud to see her son get married even though he was young it made her happy because she knew now that Voldemort would not be able to defeat her son. They all ate lunch quietly by the pond. James looked at his son and daughter in law and was happy.

"So son what have you been up to for the last seventeen years?" James asked his son.

Harry frowned , "a lot of trouble unfortunately and I'm not talking about the pranking trouble you, Remus and Sirius got into. This trouble came from Voldemort himself and his obsession with me."

Lily looked like she was ready to cry because her son had to go through tough times because of the monster Tom Riddle became when he finished school. Harry decided to get more comfortable before telling his parents about his life and they all proceeded to the living room.

"When Hagrid brought me to Dumbledore on his orders Albus left me at Aunt Petunia's and Uncle Vernon's who then in turn made my life hell. Uncle Vernon would beat me and then lock me in the cupboard under the stairs." Harry shuddered and took a deep breath before continuing.

"In my first year at Hogwarts Voldemort tried to steal the Philosophers stone. Hoever he did not get it as I managed to save the stone by coming face to face with him. In my second year.. well we won't mention that." Harry noticed his parents looked confused but everyone else just nodded at his decision.

"Harry it's fine go ahead and tell them." Ginny said but she looked so pale.

Harry decided it was time to use the pensieve and brought up the memory of the chamber in second year. "Mum, dad go ahead its too painful to talk about it for Ginny."

They watched the memory and when Lily came out and engulfed Ginny in a hug. After that they had supper and Ginny went outside to think. After Harry had cleaned up and put things away because he helped Dobby, he went outside.

"oh Harry the things that are bound to your shoulders on your fate. It's not fair, not fair at all." Ginny cried.

Harry agreed and led his wife into the house to tell the story of his third year as was the best one so far except for maybe this year. Everyone had gathered in the living room and were all sitting in front of Harry and Ginny.

"Well this brings me to my third year at Hogwarts. Now don't forget that Sirius had just broken out of Azkaban and everyone assumed he was after me. Now at the end of the year I learnt how to conjure a Patronus. We were out visiting Hagrid due to the fact that Draco's father wanted Buckbeak dead. On our way up to that castle Sirius grabbed Ron and dragged him into the shrieking shack where we found out that the dog was really Padfoot. Remus came and explained how Sirius did not betray you and that it was really Peter Pettigrew who turned out to be the rat, Scabbers. Now Peter escapes and we freed Sirius by going back in time." Harry decided that this was a good spot to stop for the night as Ginny still looked kind of pale and sickly.

Lily hugged her son and so did James. Lily was angry with Albus as was James, and before anyone could stop them they apparated right into his office. Everyone else went directly to sleep. Harry and Ginny proceeded to their room where they made passionate love all night long.

Meanwhile in Albus' office Albus was sitting at his desk when all of a sudden to people he knew would be mad at him were standing right in front of him.

"James, Lily what can I do for you?" he asked with a tremor in his voice.

Lily at this point lost all self control. "YOU MEDDLING OLD FOOL. YOU DELIBERATELY WENT AGAINST OUR WISHES FOR HARRY'S WELFARE IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO US. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO GO AND LIVE WITH MOLLY AND ARTHUR NOT MY SISTER AND HER GOOD FOR NOTHING HUSBAND. IF MOLLY COULDN'T YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HIM."

"Lily I made a mistake in judgement and your will was not read until this year because Harry was now of age." Albus then went on to explain about the blood wards and protection that his Aunt should have been able to provide as long as she loved Harry as she would her own son however that did not happen.

Lily and James nodded in understanding and apparated back to their home into their new bedroom.

The next morning Harry and Ginny were up before the others and Harry conjured a swing outside so they could curl up on it and watch the sunrise.

"it is so weird to have my parents back after seventeen years. But its nice and now I can finally get to know them." Harry said as he held his wife in his arms on the swing.

"oh Harry it is so nice to get to meet your parents but to also regain family that's awesome." Ginny replied.

They were interrupted by James and Lily who had also got up to watch the sun rise.

James came up to them, "Harry son are you o.k.? would you mind telling me more about your life at Hogwarts?"

Lily watched as her son's face went from happy to pale in seconds at the mention of his life at Hogwarts. "James just leave it alone he is not ready to tell us."

Harry shook his head, "It's alright mum we can make a day out of it and I'll tell you all about it."

They got up and went back into the house. They lit a fire in the library and sat opposite each other.

Harry waved his hand in the air and it immediately projected the next stage of Harry;s life his fourth year at Hogwarts. "in fourth year Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard tournament I which I was the fourth champion. I tackled a dragon, swam the black lake and defeated a maze. When I touched the cup with the other champion Cedric Diggory we were porkeyed to a graveyard. Cedric hid as wormtail came out with a disembodied Voldemort and performed a ritual using my blood to regain his body. I escaped by hiding with Cedric by summoning the cup with my hand and it transported us back to Hogwarts. Alastor Moody brought me to his office and revealed his self as an imposter. that's fourth year in a nutshell. Fifth year we had a nasty Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who told me I was a liar. She got hers by the end of the year we got her good, saved the prophecy from Voldemort which also got him out in the open. Naturally we faced each other again and he escaped through apparated. Sixth year was pratically normal until the end where Death Eater's were let into the school by one of the students and nearly lost Albus. After that it's been nothing but fighting and enjoying our lives while we have them." Harry finished explaining.

Lily and James were shocked that their seventeen year old son had defied Voldemort so many times and lived to tell about it. They all then went into the house and went up to the gym to work out. Harry sparred with his father and then decided to pull a prank on Sirius who was still sleeping.

They snooped to Sirius' room and Harry wandlessly opened the door and cast a weather charm on Sirius' bed. James added a protection charm to the room itself so Sirius could not damage the room. They snuck out of the room and went downstairs and when Harry snapped his finger he activated the charm.

"AHHHH POTTER." Sirius jumped out of his bed and went into his wardrobe to get dressed. He then apparated into the kitchen to see Harry and James sitting there laughing so hard they were red in the face. "JAMES POTTER YOUR DEAD."

James was laughing so hard he did not see Harry use his hand to levitate Sirius and let his dad down before he stuck Sirius to the roof. At this point both Lily and Ginny came in laughing.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET ME DOWN NOW" Sirius yelled.

"oh stop whinning Sirius. I've had my fun plus you couldn't touch me or dual me without ending up back on the ceiling." Harry put down his hand and Sirius fell onto the table.

Sirius changed into a dog and bounded at Harry knocking them both to the floor and Sirius changed back leaving two laughing men.

For the rest of the day the Weasleys left the Potter's alone for bonding time. After lunch however Harry walked into his command room where he had a map of Europe and could see trouble coming to the Weasley's home in Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry placed a protective barrier around the house that would not allow anyone in or out.

The Weasley's watched in horror along with Ginny as Harry took on fifty Death Eaters. They were amazed that he had taken out thirty in ten minutes and were approaching the last twenty when Ginny flamed beside him and they combined their hands and a blinding light came from the two instantly stunning all of the death eaters in sight.

Harry turned and let down the barrier on the Burrow. "Listen guys you are a target out here no one can find the manor so pack your things and come stay at the Potter manor where there is plenty of room."

Mrs. Weasley began to protest but Harry stopped her, "If I have to mom I'll move the entire Burrow to the grounds of the manor. In fact that is an excellent idea. Everyone get inside the house."

Ginny and Harry clasped hands and drew up the house, surrounding it in Phoenix flames and flamed to the manor. Harry and Ginny landed and placed the Burrow just outside of the manor about 1000 meters away. The Weasley's thanked and walked into the manor to start dinner. It was a good week for Christmas break and now it was time to go back to Hogwarts in a couple of days. That Harry and Ginny fell asleep on the couch in the family room watching T.V. and they slept well.


	13. Ginny's Surprise

Chapter 13: Ginny's Surprise.

Ginny woke up the next morning with a huge stomach ache and ran to the washroom sick to her stomach. Harry could feel her pain and followed her into the washroom, he then stood behind her and held her hair back for her.

"Gin baby are you o.k. do you want me to heal you?" Harry asked his wife with much concern.

"I don't think this is something you can cure son." Lily said while standing by Molly. Both women then shooed Harry out of the room.

"Ginny how long have you felt like this hon?" Molly asked her daughter with some happiness in her voice even though her daughter was young and in the middle of a huge war.

"It started after the wedding so for about a week. I think I'm pregnant, ooh Harry will be so happy this is the one thing he has always wanted and something he thought could never happen to him." Ginny exclaimed excited.

Lily performed a detection spell which revealed that Ginny was indeed twins as the magical aura around them was baby blue and twice the size. She also told Ginny she was expecting baby boys.

Both Lily and Molly decided to take everyone to Diagon Alley telling Ginny to meet them later, after talking to Harry. After they left Harry walked into the room with Ginny just coming out of the shower.

"Gin you o.k. baby? I'm worried it's not like you to be sick." Harry said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes Harry I'm perfectly fine and healthy as I could ever be." Ginny said without giving too much of it away.

Harry looked confused, "How is that possible when you just spent the morning being sick. And where did everyone go?"

Ginny smiled at him and bade him to come and sit down at the window beside her. Harry walked over to his wife nervously but with a smile.

"There's nothing to worry about or be nervous about. How do you feel about becoming a father Harry?" Ginny asked at him smiling.

"I'd be ecstatic Ginny, it's all I've ever wanted, a big family of my own." Harry replied quite curious as to why she was asking him this.

Ginny smiled at this and snuggled closer with her husband. "You know how I felt this morning well mom and Lily did a detection spell and we found out that I'm two weeks pregnant with twin boys."

Harry turned to his wife and kissed her passionately. "Oh Gin this is wonderful baby. I'm going to be a father. This makes me so happy, I love you."

Harry decided they would wait until the start of term to announce their happy news. They spent the morning talking to each other before going to Diagon Alley to get the supplies they would need to teach their classes.

Once they got to Diagon Alley the first thing they did was meet Draco and Kathryn in the the Leaky Cauldron. Kathryn was pratically glowing and on her left hand was a beautiful engagement ring. Ginny and Harry both congratulated them before meeting up with the rest of the family. They spent the rest of the day in Diagon Alley and were on their way to Fred and Georges shop when Death Eaters started attacking, there were twenty of them and fifteen family members. Harry started issuing orders.

"Molly get Ginny out of here, take her to the manor and make sure she doesn't come back here. Ginny please go if anything were to happen to you I would not be able to go on. Now go PLEASE GO." Harry watched as Molly grabbed her daughter and went back to the manor.

Harry continued knowing that Ginny and their twins she was carrying were safe. "I call on the power of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin, Fire Elemental Surround."

The Death Eaters were burned but not severly before being tied up and sent straight to Azkaban. Harry and the rest of the family then apparated to Potter Manor. Molly had a sleeping Ginny lying on the couch and was waiting for the men to arrive back home along with Lily and Hermione. Tomorrow everyone would be making their way back to Hogwarts by apparition or flaming.

The next morning both Ginny and Harry were up early as they had a staff meeting with Albus. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were joining them and they grasped hands and Harry flamed them right into the staff room at Hogwarts.

As soon as Lily saw her half brother sitting in a chair across the room she went into a tirade. "SEVERUS SNAPE HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY SON THE WAY THAT YOU DID. HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE FAMILY."

Harry stepped in to intervene, "Mum stop he did not know I was your son, and he has already been forgiven by me. So just cut it out. He was torn up after you died that he fell for Voldemort's tricks and lies but then he turned spy it's all been a very clever act on his part."

Lily stopped after hearing her son's speech and grabbed her brother in a hug.

Albus then stood to start the meeting, "Good morning now as you are aware Minerva has stepped down as deputy headmistress and has decided to stick to teaching. Therefore it is my great pleasure to announce that Harry Potter shall be taking this position along with teaching Muggle Defense with his wife Ginny. This leaves me with the post of the DA and this shall be taught by Lily and James. That'll be all the students shall be arriving at seven thirty tonight. Harry, Ginny, Lily, James, Minerva, Severus and Sirius you shall go and protect the train, and the students to prevent any further attacks."

Albus and Harry were the last ones to leave. "What's the matter Harry?"

"I'm fine professor." Harry replied a little annoyed at constantly being asked this question.

"Harry call me Albus as you are no longer a student but a colleague." Albus reminded the young man in front of him.

They left the room and Harry flamed to the train as it was now ten thirty and the train leaves at eleven. Harry walked around and when he determined all was well he proceeded to the professor compartment in the front of the train. As a professor he decided to wear black and silver robes that he made billow behind him much like his Uncle does with his black ones. It also made Harry look a lot more intimidating.

The prefects were first to arrive on the train and noticed right away that something was different with Harry and Ginny, they weren't together. Harry had adjusted his robes to make them look like he was still head boy as was requested by Albus.

"Harry where is Ginny?" they all asked at once.

"she is talking with the professor's but I had to make it seem that I was still a student due to the fact of Voldemort's spies and more than likely just in case he attacks himself it will still seem as if I was a student." Harry replied to them as only the school knew that he was a teacher instead of a student.

Harry then proceeded to brief the prefects and remind them of their duties. He then flamed to the professor compartment to brief the others and to spend time with his wife before he had to leave to meet the first years at the doors.

Hours later the train had finally reached the station in Hogsmeade and all the teachers apparated to the castle. They all went into the Great Hall and sat down at the staff table except for Harry who had to go and meet the first years who still had to go in the boats as they were not completed the year.

Once Harry brought the students into the hall and they took their seats with their friends he sat down and Albus stood.

"Welcome back I hope your Christmas holidays were fun. There has been a change once again in teaching staff. Lily and James Potter are going to be teaching the DA while Harry and his wife shall be teaching muggle defense. On a further note Professor Potter has something he wishes to share with the rest of us, Professor?" Albus sat back in his chair and watched as Harry stood up and moved to the podium.

"Thank you Headmaster. It would seem that we are in need of a new head boy and girl and myself and the headmaster feel that my replacement would be best represented by my dearest friend Ronald Weasley. We have also come to the conclusion that Ginny's replacement will be none other than Hermione Granger. With that being said I would also like to appoint both Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy as Gryffindor's new prefects. Which also means that a slytherin prefect needs to be chosen and as agreed by their head of house Professor Snape Daphne Greengrass would make an adequate prefect. Congratulations to you all. On a further note I have a personal announcement to make and it is thus, Ginny and myself are expecting twins, boys to be exact."

The hall erupted into cheers and Ginny smiled as Harry retook his seat next to her and Albus. The headmaster began the feast and when it was finished sent the students to bed. Ginny and Harry had taken their things to their room the day before and went to their new rooms in their own quarters. The downstairs had been transfigured into a gymnasium which also included a pool.

Harry and Ginny then went to bed as they both taught first thing but because Ginny was pregnant Harry decided she would only teach this course untill she was five months and then she would teach DA with Lily and James would help Harry.

The next morning Harry and Ginny were the first to wake up and they proceeded to the Headmasters office for a meeting of utmost importance. Ginny was glad she had Harry and that they could lead somewhat of a normal life.

"Harry, Ginny come in we have come to agree with Harry that for Ginny's protection and the twins safety we have decided that she will be one of many researchers for the order. Now the reason you are both here is because I need Harry to come with me tonight so that we can retrieve the horcruxes due to the fact that I need his expertise in speaking the snake language in order to find them all. Ginny I am truly sorry I really am." Albus stood to go and hug the young lady in front of him but she just moved away.

"It's alright Albus just bring him back to me safe and sound. I'll see you at the start of our lessons Harry. Excuse me Albus I am exhausted and need a few more hours sleep." Ginny exited the office on the brink of tears. She went back to their quarters and cried.

Ron passed his sister in the hall and knew something was wrong, so he followed her to her apartment. "Ginny what's wrong sis?"

"Oh Ron Albus is taking Harry tonight to go after the rest of those things that have Voldemorts soul in them. I'm afraid Harry won't come back and I'll have to raise the twins all alone.

Neither had noticed that Harry had come in and was standing in the doorway, "That'll never happen Gin, I will always come back home to you and our children." Ron left to give them some space but before he did he said one last thing, "Ginny no matter what happens remember you will never be alone. Remember that sis." Then he left them alone.

Harry walked to his wife and put his arms around her, "Ron's right you'll never be alone and its better to get them now than me miss my sons being born."

Ginny smiled, "I know I'm just scared." Harry put her to bed and told her he would take her class that morning. He then left and flamed down to the gym.

"Good morning class." Harry said as soon as he arrived so that their shocked expressions would wear off to him wearing athletics with a very tight shirt.

"Good morning Professor Potter." They all said in unison.

"O.k. now you're here to learn self defense. This is a very good thing to know just in case you find yourselves without the use of your wand or if your attacked in muggle society and can not use your wand. Now instead of calling me professor you may all call me Harry when we're in class but not out of class. First things first is the theory behind what I'm going to be teaching you so read chapter one in the books on the front table and I want three rolls of parchment on the subject." Harry used this chance to practice and in the end he ended up with an audience. The seventh years watched in awe of their friend.

When the bell rang Harry told them he'd see them on Wednesday and would be collecting there rolls of parchment. Harry quickly apparated upstairs to check on his sleeping wife and noticed she was shaking uncontrollably. He quickly swiped his hand over her head and watched as she calmed down, and he added an extra barrier of protection around her mind. Harry flamed back downstairs to get ready for the first year class he was teaching for Ginny.

Harry had the first years learning self defense and swimming. So today Harry had them read the theory behind it and then showed them some of the katas.

When the bell rang Harry did not let them leave right away. "I want six inches of parchment on the theory behind self defense and why it is useful for Thursday."

Harry then went into the Great Hall for lunch to find Dean fighting with Draco. "I'll let this continue Dean if you can take me out. If not then let Draco and Kathryn be. Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight with me. So come on Dean, take me on."

Dean ran out of the hall scared shitless. Draco resumed his seat with Kthryn who was laughing hysterically. Harry took his seat by Albus and ordered Dobby to come to him.

"Dobby please take Ginny some food with a permanent warming spell but do not wake her. Thanks Dobby." Harry told Dobby.

"Anything for Mr. Potter, sir." Dobby vanished and Harry continued eating. The day went by quickly Harry helped in the DA class with his mother because his dad was out with Remus for the order.

AN  This will be the last update for a week as I am going camping this week. Expect another update at the beginning of august.


	14. Exiting News, Dangerous Tasks

Chapter 14: Exciting News, Dangerous Tasks

A/N  I do not own Harry Potter but I do own the plot to this story.

A month later Hermione and Kathryn were the happiest girls in Hogwarts. Their boyfriends had proposed to them on the train ride back from the holidays and today they had found out that they were both expecting twins; Hermione a girl and boy and Kathryn two girls now all they had to do was tell Ron and Draco. They decided that they would tell them at a picnic lunch so they told Harry and he lent him Winky for the afternoon.

Harry was mad he and the headmaster were only able to get four out of the six horcruxes but they did get Nagini. That meant tonight would be the night he would have to leave again. Ginny was now two months pregnant and starting to show; she was again worried about Harry as last time he went with Albus he got hurt pretty badly fighting Frenrir Greyback, but he summoned the sword of Gryffindor and decapitated him and freed the others being imprisoned especially Remus.

Ginny hoped he was better prepared and she knew she would not sleep tonight. Harry was very protective of his wife and made her stay and observe classes or swim in the pool but not teach practical. So Harry took over the practical demo's while she taught the theory. Ginny watched as Harry taught the first years and then the bell rang, she flamed to dinner as she could only do this and not any other means of travel.

Hermione and Kathryn brought Ron and Draco to their favorite cove for dinner and they had, had Winky set it all up.

"Girls what's up?" What's with the picnic?" The boys asked simultaneously as they sat down on the ground by their respective girlfriends.

"Well we have something to tell you. We're pregnant with twins." They said together.

The boys were overjoyed they grabbed their girlfriends and spun them around each other exclaiming both happiness and joyfulness that they apparated to the entrance hall.

They burst into the Great Hall and took their respective places with huge smiles. Harry took this as his cue and stood up.

"Well I would say congratulations are in order to both Ron and Hermione; Kathryn and Draco as both couples are expecting Twins. Congratulations." Harry announced to the rest of the hall.

The hall erupted with cheers. At this point Harry kissed his wife's chek and followed Albus out of the Great Hall.

"Ron…" Hermione began but was cut off.

"I know Mione, I got her." Ron said and he went up to the staff table to get his sister who he had join them at their table. As soon as they finished eating dinner they all went back to Ginny's quarters and watched a movie.

"Ginny you going to be o.k.?" Sirius asked her when he came in from patrolling the hallway.

"Would you guys stay here with me tonight. I don't feel like being alone." She said as she laid down on the couch.

Harry and Albus had acquired the locket by having Dobby and Winky scour Sirius' house as R.A.B turned out to be Padfoots brother Regulus. All they needed to get was the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff artifact. One was the famous Ravenclaw quill and the other was Hufflepuff's cup. At this moment they were at the deserted Malfoy manor for the quill and cup which reside in someplace for lucius' protection and loyalty, trust that Voldemort had for Malfoy Senior.

When they reached the dungeons Harry went first as a Phoenix and cleansed both the quill and the cup. Then Harry flamed out with both items, however something went wrong and Dumbledore found an unconscious Harry in the mud. Albus picked up Harry and apparated straight to the hospital wing.

After checking Harry over, Madam Pomfrey revealed ; "Harry is in a coma fighting someone for control over his mind." Madam Pomfrey made Harry as comfortable as possible before turning to speak to the headmaster.

"Albus Dumbledore how could you do this to Ginny. When she hears that Harry is fighting for his mind her stress level will rise and that's not good for the twins. Also Lily will be out for blood and more or less than likely Molly too. Lily just got her son back and you almost get him killed. If I were you Albus I would be afraid, very afraid. You can find them down in his private quarters. Good luck Albus you'll need it." Madam Pomfey then left for her office slamming the door behind her.

Dumbledore was outside the door to the Potter's quarters and went inside. Immediately Ginny knew something was wrong when she saw Albus standing in the doorway and not Harry; but she did not get to him first.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WHERE IS MY SON? YOU PROMISED HE WOULD COME BACK SAFE. WHERE IS HE?" Lily yelled at the man standing in her doorway.

"Lily, Ginny I am sorry Harry is in a coma; he went in first on his own and removed the wards from each item and then went in again as a phoenix; grabbed both and left. When I got outside due to him flaming outside he was unconscious on the ground." Albus explained to the two angry Potter women in front of him.

Ginny was now worried beyond belief and so was Ron.

"Sis you must calm down. Stress is not good for you or the twins." Ron said trying to calm his little sister down.

"Ron you don't understand; Harry is not fighting his own mind he's trying to keep Voldemort out while he's unconscious. If his defenses slip, then our life and the horcruxes we have got will be useless. Voldemort will just create more horcruxes. Albus you have to take me to him and we've got to go now. I can only flame so you'll have to come with me as I'm the only one who can help him while he is in a coma." Ginny said with a sense of urgency.

James stood up putting his arms around his daughter in law, "Ginny that's not a good idea. You could lose the twins and Harry would never forgive himself if something happened to you or the twins."

Ginny didn't care; "I've put a protective barrier around them; they can not be harmed if I use up my energy. Now if you don't mind I have save my husband from revealing our secrets and ruining our chances for survival in the war who by the way will die and so will all of us."

At that moment any one with their hand on Ginny flamed to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was checking on Harry and watched as an enraged Ginny Potter stormed into the ward.

"Damn you Albus he's in a worse state then you said and is already really weak. Poppy I've put a protective barrier around the twins so they will not get harmed if I use my energy to help Harry. Please move or we may lose this war and I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen." Ginny snapped.

Poppy immediately moved and Ginny shut out everyone by placing a ward around her and Harry. She placed her hands on Harry's head and began her work; she was trilling and whispering to Harry inside his head. She let him draw on her strength only so much though.

Harry was awake in minutes and Voldemort was gone. Ginny gave him his potions and a pepper up potion and then let down the ward on the curtain and the twins.

Harry placed his hand on her stomach and determined that the twins were just fine and opened the curtain while pulling Ginny down to sit between his legs so he could rub her shoulders. Everyone else decided to take this time to crowd around his bed.

Dumbledore beat every one on talking to Harry first, "I'm so sorry about the stress and worry I placed on Ginny. Are the twins going to be alright?"

"Yes Albus they'll be fine and you have nothing to be sorry for. I should have known as I should have used Phoenix tears before I touched the cup and the quill. But I didn't and as a result someone tried to pry into my mind and I fell unconscious. Plus now we have all of them and I'm tired and would like to sleep." Harry said and the others took this as a hint to go away.

Harry and Ginny adjusted their position and fell asleep along side each other. Everyone else left and went to their own quarters to sleep.

The next morning Kathryn and Draco decided it would be best to try and patch things up with his mother due to her being alone and in hiding from Voldemort, who believed she had killed Lucius; his right hand man and Severus who was his potions master plus a very trusted friend.

Draco went to the hospital wing to discuss his mother with the headmaster who at this very moment was talking with Harry and Ginny. Kathryn was coming with him as she needed a calming potion for the stress she was under from meeting his mother's expectations.

"Morning Professor can I speak with you and Harry alone for a minute?" Draco asked. Ginny got the hint, noticing Kathryn's worried face and the hand over her stomach went to her aid.

"Albus, Harry I have come to request that my mother be allowed t come out of hiding as I need to patch things up with her for leaving her alone with my abusive, bastard father. Not only that but she is going to be a grandmother?" Draco asked.

Meanwhile Ginny had taken Kathryn into Poppy's office. Poppy was not there and due to Ginny's potions and charms scores on her NEWTS, Poppy had taken her into training to become a healer. Over the last two months Ginny had taken her Master's test and became the youngest healer by passing with top grades.

"Kathryn your stress level is too high, now this calming drought is changed ever so slightly to help deal with stress during pregnancy; myself and Severus have developed it. I want you to take this and I also want you to come see me or Poppy every two weeks until we get your stress level down and so we can check on the twins." Ginny told her giving her the modified calming drought.

Kathryn was speechless she didn't know that Ginny was a certified healer. "Ginny, since when did you start helping Pomfrey and become a certified healer?" She also took the potion and sat down to talk with her friend.

"Well since Harry refuses to let me to teach muggle defense Poppy took me and made me her apprentice. Then last week she told me to take my Master's and so I took the test and passed." Ginny explained along with some of the injuries she's had to deal with since becoming a healer.

"Wow Ginny that's awesome. Now if you don't mind I have a meeting to go to. I'll see you next week for my next appointment." Kathryn said but was interrupted as they heard shouts coming from the hall way.

"Madam Pomfrey, Professor Potter…" A student yelled bursting into the room not noticing the headmaster or his companions.

"What's the matter Mr. Smith?" Ginny asked rushing out of the office and into the wing.

"It's Hermione, she jumped in front of me to shield me from a hex Pansy sent towards me. Now she won't wake up." The young boy said almost in tears.

Ginny's eyes lit up, "Mr. Smith run into my office and grab my bag of potions that is under my desk and then bring it to me. Harry your o.k. now you need to go get Ron and bring him here. Albus we need to get to Hermione quickly. Draco your meeting with your mother is going to have to wait Kathryn has to high of a stress level, plus I need you to tell Albus where Pansy's hideouts are especially if I'm going to save Hermione and the twins. Mr. Smith take me to her." Ginny ordered almost as if she were directing troops for battle.

Harry had quickly gotten out of the bed and waved a hand over his body; replacing his robes with dark black billowing robes like his uncles. He apparated to his quarters and grabbed the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Due to changes on the map it now read, "Moony, Dark Angel, Lily flower, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map." He opened the map and found that Ron was currently patrolling the grounds as he did not have a class that morning. He flamed right in front of Ron.

"Bloody hell mate!" Ron yelled.

"Ron listen to me. You have to come to the hospital wing Hermione… well just come on." Harry said.

Before Ron could say anything Harry grabbed his friends wrist and flamed to the infirmary.

Draco was furious Pansy may not have been a death eater but she sure did act like one. Kathryn had gone with Ginny while he had the task of finding Pansy amongst several places. However he heard a 'pop' behind him and found Harry coming up to him with the map in hand.

"Hey Draco she's in the room of requirements with Crabbe and Goyle apparently she has been using a Vanishing cabinet to receive her orders." Harry said.

They both set off into the room and stunned the three students who had not been expelled but suspended. They brought them to the hospital wing.

When Ron arrived at the hospital wing, he found Ginny looking over Kathryn who she ordered to rest and then quickly disappeared behind another curtain to hover over a pale Hermione.

"Ginny what happened?" Ron snapped.

"Ron calm down or get out. I will tell you but right now I'm trying to save her life. Now get out of my way or I'll knock you out." Ginny snapped back.

Ron knew better than to get in her way and sat down to talk with Kathryn. Luckily Ginny knew what hex Pansy had thrown which was a new dangerous form of the cruciatus curse. Luckily she made Severus make the antidote and walked over the fireplace for a fire call. "Severus I require your assistance and a vial of that new antidote." Ginny said.

"I'll be right there Ginny." Severus replied.

Ginny was startled when the door burst open to reveal Harry, Draco and Albus with an irate looking Pansy Parkinson.

"Luckily for you Ms. Parkinson Hermione is going to be alright due to the fact that Severus Snape developed a cure for that curse you just used. Ah Severus, thank you, excuse me a moment while I go and give this to Hermione." Ginny said.

Hermione woke up immediately, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LOW DOWN PIECE OF DEATH EATER TRASH…"

"Hermione calm down, relax your perfectly fine, in fact so are the twins. I assume you used the barrier over them before you jumped in front of Mr. Smith." Ginny said.

Hermione smiled and laid back down and fell asleep. Ginny then looked over to her brother, "Your fiancée is going to be fine as are the twins go and see her."

Ron didn't need telling twice he was at Hermione's side in an instant. Ginny nodded to Harry giving him the chance to talk to Albus.

"Albus we should take these three up to your office and discuss an appropriate punishment." Harry said and Albus nodded so Harry took a hold of the four of them and flashed to the Headmaster's office.

Meanwhile Sirius, Remus, Lily and James had all met in the staff room for a marauder's meeting minus Harry.

"Messr. Moony thinks this place has become to serious and glum especially Dark Angel whose head is wrapped around death and war." Moony said.

"Messr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Moony and inquires as to what we should do about it?" Padfoot said.

"Mistress Lily flower suggests a good prank on the students, would be rather cheerful." Lily flower said.

The meeting went on like this and a plan was formed for a prank at breakfast the next morning.

Ginny had calmed down and felt her stress level drop; she placed a loving hand on her belly.

"Now Hermione you'll have to stay here tonight until I'm satisfied that there are no ill effects from the curse. Kathryn you'll also stay here tonight as your stress level is still too high. Now boys you both still have classes so please leave so my patients can get the rest they need." Ginny commanded.

After the boys left Ginny pulled the curtains around each girl and walked back into the office to floo Poppy and give her the updates.

Back in Albus' office Harry and Albus had questioned each person and brought in a ministry governor and auror to conduct their own questions. By the end of the night all three students had been expelled and their wands snapped. What the officials did not know was that each of them had another wand so they left the castle and joined Voldemort.


	15. Discovery, Pranks and Laughter

Chapter 15: Discovery, Pranks and Laughter

A/N  I do not own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does.

Despite his out ward appearance as the evil potions master, Severus had come to be seen as family in Harry's life and Severus finally felt like he belonged.

Severus and Harry were working on a potion to cure Lycanthropy because both agreed that Remus deserved to be happy. Little did Severus know that Harry was trying to help his uncle too, who had stayed in Hogwarts refusing to spy for either side because he wanted to solely help Harry win the war.

Harry and Ginny sat in their room looking through books of spells and counter jinxes when they came upon the spell used for the Dark Mark and how Voldemort created it. After doing continuous reading Ginny took over so Harry could go and teach which was a theory lesson.

Harry had them practice their moves learnt last class and then waved his hand and the notes for this lesson appeared on the board. Harry then went back to working on his research, after sending Ginny to rest before she had to go to the hospital wing. Harry finally got it, he realized that if the person was truly in the light, that when touched with the brother wand and using an incantation the mark would disappear.

"Class dismissed enjoy your afternoon. I've got something to discuss with the headmaster." Harry said quickly.

In Albus' office Snape was discussing his work with Harry on Lycanthropy. They were just about to go to the dungeons when Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Harry burst into the room.

"Sir I've done it; I've figured it out." Harry said excitedly.

"What did you find out and why are we all here son?" James asked conjuring chairs for all of them.

"Yes Harry what is this all about? Severus and I were discussing your experiment and research project." Albus started but was cut off.

"This is something different Albus, and that research keep it yourself." Harry walked up and conjured a white board then watched the writing fill the board.

"Harry would you care to explain what this is for? What has this got to do with anything?" Lily asked.

"Well I've been doing a lot of research on my own and have discovered something we never thought could be possible. This research can help those death eaters who have fled from voldemort's ranks. Because my wand is the exact opposite of Voldemort's and his is used for evil, mine is used for the light. Then by applying my wand to the dark mark and by saying 'Heart Celestial healing' it will make the dark mark totally disappear." Harry looked at all of their shocked faces and then turned to face his uncle with a look of adoration in his eyes.

Harry motioned for his uncle to come to him, "Sev I did this for you. So when the Voldemort tries to curse you by using the mark as punishment," Harry said and then placed his wand on the mark, "Heart celestial healing."

Everyone was shocked to see the mark completely gone and watched as Severus hugged Harry with tears running down his face. "thank you Harry your awesome, you are definitely your mothers son. Our project needs one more thing a pint of Phoenix blood."

"Ah yes well then shall we take it to your potions lab. As we only have until tonight to fix it as tonight is the worst night." Harry said pointing towards the door.

Everyone was curious now, James and Sirius particularly.

"What are you doing that involves tonight and Phoenix blood?" They asked simultaneously.

Harry looked at his uncle who nodded for him to go ahead.

"Well for the past two months we've been creating different potions and stumbled on a cure." Harry said, Dumbledore now really curious, "A cure for what?"

"Well we have stumbled upon a cure for lycanthropy which calls for Phoenix blood and since I'm a phoenix we've got all we need. Come Sev we've ingredients to add." Said Harry as he and his uncle flamed from the room to the potions room.

Remus was shocked to say the least, that his seventeen year old nephew came up with a cure for his fury little problem. Even though he was still a wolf animagus he was also still a werewolf. Remus' eyes began to water and went down to the dungeons to thank them.

Down in the potion lab Severus extracted a pint of blood from Harry and added it to the potion and if the potion turned white then it was finished. It took awhile but the potion turned white and Severus bottled it for Remus to take fifteen minutes before the sunsets. Severus exited for dinner and Harry went with Remus to meet James and Sirius in the shrieking shack.

Harry decided to transform into a black wolf and walk alongside Remus. James and Sirius had transformed and were waiting for them in the tunnel. They all set off and within minutes they reached the Shrieking shack where they sat and watched Remus take the potion.

When the sun set and they saw that Remus didn't transform that night they had a celebration. They played around for an hour and to surprise everyone waiting in the Potter's quarters. They transformed and walked back up to the castle.

Everyone rejoiced when they saw Remus and Albus asked him if he would be the Ambassador for the wolves. A party was thrown in his honor for both cures established that day.

The next morning the marauders were quite busy trying to set up a wonderful prank that Ginny had planned for the students. Harry was in charge due to his own personal elf being quite a prankster too. "Dobby." With a small 'pop', Dobby appeared in front of his master.

"What can I do for you Harry?" Dobby asked.

"I want you to lace the students pumpkin juice with this potion. Do not touch the staff table's special pumpkin juice." Dobby nodded and went to prepare the prank which would be considered Ginny's entrance into the ranks of the marauders as she planned and brewed the potion.

As teachers they were required to be at breakfast first thing so they headed to the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny sat beside each other next to the headmaster with Minerva beside the headmaster on the left.

The other teachers all took their seats and waited for the students to arrive.

The students came in at seven o'clock and decided to sit where ever as the school no longer divided but united once again. As soon as the clock struck ten after seven all of the students were engulfed in smoke which changed their robes to a different colour; in fact the colors represented each of the four houses. Everyone was laughing, Ginny who received her marauder name last night of firefly waved her hand and on the wall writing appeared:

' Messr's Moony, Dark Angel, Padfoot and Prongs. Mistress's Lily flower and Firefly are glad to introduce a new member and provide a bit of cheer for the students.'

The only ones who knew who the marauders are; were laughing hysterically including the staff.

'Messr. Dark Angel would like to add that Wormtail will be given a horrific fate; Death.'

'Messr. Padfoot would like to congratulate Wormtail as being a traitorous coward.'

'Messr. Prongs and Mistress Lily flower would like to add that Wormtail is unworthy of pranking and truly glad he was caught. The traitorous rat.'

By this time everyone was laughing so hard that they were practically falling off of their seats. After breakfast Ginny flamed to Harry's office and fell asleep on the couch.

Harry ran in moments later to find his wife asleep. "Gin, honey are you o.k.?" waking her as he said this.

"Yeah I'm just tired Harry; wake me up in time for my class, it's not until ten o'clock." Ginny said to him.

Harry asked her again and she told him she was fine but he could check her over if it made him feel better. Harry did just that and found that she was only tired like she said. She then fell back asleep after receiving a small kiss from Harry.

Harry was deep in thought as he used the workout centre he and Albus had bought and placed in the gym. He was out of it and didn't even notice his parents come in.

"Harry are you alright?" Lily asked him when she saw him deep in thought with a pained expression on his face.

"Oh mum, when will Voldemort stop, I mean I know I can't keep Ginny away from war but if anything were to happen to her I wouldn't be able to handle it." Harry said.

James came to him, "Well you could always move up the date of the attack. There are no more horcruxes."

"It wouldn't be right, Voldemort doesn't know we've found the horcruxes therefore he has to attack or he'll know." Harry said in response to his dad's statement.

Lily and James hugged their son and encouraged him to talk to Ginny about fighting as she'll just have had the twins, as the attach was 7 months away and Ginny was further along so maybe he didn't have to worry about that, but it doesn't mean he wouldn't worry.

Ginny woke up and did not have a pleasant dream, she was shaking. She called out in her link to Harry. Harry was immediately by her side with Lily and James.

"Gin what's wrong?" Harry asked her as he held onto her.

"Oh Harry it was awful. He had the twins and just like that they were gone, lifeless on the floor. Please don't let him have the twins, not our twins their babies." Ginny was in full out hysterics and broke down in Harry's arms.

"Shh Gin it'll be o.k. The twins are fine their right here, right in here." Harry said as he placed his hand on her stomach.

Ginny and Harry sat like this for quite awhile. There was a soft knock on the door and Lily answered it.

"Professor Lily is Professor Ginny in here?" a student asked.

"Yes but what would you say if I help out." Lily said summoning Ginny's lesson plans. Lily left instructions with Dobby for Harry and Ginny to not be disturbed and went out into the gym to start teaching on the katas for the first years.

"Gin honey no one is going to harm the twins. I promise you Voldemort will be dead before he gets into the castle." Harry reassured his wife.

"I know it was a dream Harry but it was horrible." Ginny said to him.

"I know Gin mum is teaching your classes I'm gunna go and help her. Sleep and I'll teach classes, if you need me call through our link. I'll have mum stay here today. Sleep well love." Harry said and Ginny laid back down and fell to sleep while Harry went to teach his class which should be just arriving.

Lily came over to her son as he closed the office door. "Harry how is she?"

"She's tired but fine. Could you stick around here today, if she needs me would you take over my class for me?" Harry asked his mother.

Lily embraced her son and told him she would stay here. Harry got through his whole advanced martial arts class and before dismissing them he told them they would be starting sword fighting and archery. After the class he immediately went into his office to check on Ginny, he quietly went over to her and woke her.

"Gin it's lunch time come on we've got to be in the Great Hall." Harry said.

Ginny got up and went into the bathroom to freshen up. They then walked down to lunch together. However on site of the entrance hall she burst into tears. Harry put his arms around her and flamed into the Great Hall, tears still streaming down her face. Everyone looked up at the couple and then resumed eating.

"Ginny are you alright?" Albus asked as Harry guided her to sit down with him.

"I'm alright Albus, a little tired but other than that I'm alright." She quickly started to eat as she wanted to be alone.

"Gin calm down, everything will be o.k. I'll have mum and dad bring you to my office as I have to speak with Albus, Remus and Sirius." Harry said.

Ginny just nodded. Harry stood and walked to the end of the staff table to talk to the four adults down there.

"Mum, dad could you take Ginny to my office and have Dobby take care of her please or even stay there yourselves?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry, is she still upset about her dream?" They asked him.

"Yeah just look after her for me I've got to talk to Padfoot, Moony and Albus about something actually about her dream which she is determined is going to come true but I won't let it come true because at the time of the attack Dobby and Winky will have the twins at Potter Manor." Harry said.

Lily and James nodded and took Ginny through a secret passage way to avoid the Entrance Hall.

Harry, Padfoot, moony and Albus made their way up to Albus' office to speak privately. Sirius and Remus both looked concerned. But before Harry could speak an angry Ron, Hermione, Draco and Kathryn came into the office.

"Harry what the hell did you do to my little sister to make her so upset?" Ron was very angry with him for no reason.

"Ron if you'd like to know why your sister is so upset, sit down and shut up." Harry snapped at his brother in law.

"Now this morning Ginny wasn't feeling well so she went to sleep on the couch in our office. After my morning workout she called out to me through our link almost as if she were in pain. I rushed into the office finding her quite shaken and in hysterics. She told me she had had a nightmare. It was about the final battle, she was in the entrance hall talking with Minerva when all of a sudden the doors burst open and Voldemort stood there with the twins in his arms. Minerva stunned the death eaters before being stunned herself. Voldemort then killed the twins in front of her that's when she woke up. That's why she was shaking and crying at lunch, she had come I through the entrance hall which brought the dream back full force." Harry said sighing and placing his head in his hands.

Kathryn and Hermione engulfed Harry in a hug then turned to the headmaster, "Albus could this be a vision being planted in her head by Voldemort?" they asked together.

"I'm not sure, it could be. Harry go back to your office and take your friends with you. I must speak with Severus he may know. We'll all meet in your office after I talk to your uncle." Albus said and left in a hurry.

Harry grabbed both the girls who had a hold on both Ron and Draco and flamed into the gym. He then went straight to his pensieve and went back out into the gym, shrunk the pensieve and then entered the office. He found Ginny sleeping on the couch and his parents were talking quietly.

"James every time she falls asleep she has the exact same dream. It isn't fair make it stop." Lily said.

"Lils she'll be o.k. Harry will find a way to help her and keep the twins safe." James said.

Neither noticed that Harry came in, "your right I'll protect my family with my life. These dreams are being placed in her mind by Voldemort or so Albus believes and has gone to see if uncle Severus might know."

Ginny all of a sudden sat up visibly shaken, "not the twins, Harry not the twins."

Harry was beside her in an instant and went into her mind.

'Tom your battle is with me stay out of her mind or your death will come swiftly.' Harry said and expelled Tom from her mind and put another ward to keep him out of her mind. Then he came out of her mind.

"Thank you Harry. That was extremely upsetting. This time he came into the entrance hall death eaters carrying your dead broken body, killed the twins and then left saying the deed was done and he was all powerful." Ginny said as she had tears falling down her face.

"Oh Gin it's alright everyone has vowed and promised that nothing will stand in their way of protecting the twins or you. I promise you Tom will not be in your mind ever again. I added a ward in your mind so that he can not access your mind. Now come on out there has been another prophecy made and hopefully this one will be more to our favor." Harry said hugging his beautiful wife.

Ginny nodded, Harry picked her up and followed his parents out into their common room. Lily conjured a love seat in which Harry sat Ginny down and wrapped her blanket around her.

"Harry, Severus has confirmed it is Tom in your wife's mind." Albus said as Harry took up the seat beside Ginny.

"A little too late Albus, I have already taken care of it and I have Tom really scared too." Harry said.

Everyone looked amazed at him and then broke out into a smile Albus then removed his memory of the new prophecy being made and added it to the pensieve. Harry immediately went into the pensieve.

Inside the pensieve where he waited for Albus and his parents to join him, Ginny did not have to come as she could see it through Harry.

"_He who was born at the end of July will be joint and the two shall become one. The two who are one will have the power to defeat the dark lord and along with their many friends; the heirs to Hogwarts will bring about a millennium of peace upon the Wizarding World."_

They were then brought out of the pensieve and everyone laughed.

"Well I guess that answers the question of who will be successful. That is reassuring right James?" Lily asked her husband.

"Yes that means that both Harry and Ginny are going to live through this war no matter what Voldemort throws at them," James responded.

Harry then decided that now would be a good time for him to tell them all about the Horcruxes that he and Ginny had destroyed. To say the adults were shocked would be an understatement. All of a sudden both Harry and Ginny fell unconscious.


	16. A Revelation

Chapter 16: A Revelation

(In Harry's Mind)

"Harry Potter will be vanquished, I can not be killed, to many souls, seven in fact safe and sound where they should be." Voldemort said.

Harry blocked out Tom through his ward and smiled. "Do you know what this means Gin?" he asked her.

"Yes we'll be quite happy together and we'll defeat this monster as said in that new prophecy." Ginny said.

They both felt a pulling on their mind and both automatically sat up.

"Well that was enlightening Gin; was it not?" Harry asked his wife as they sat up on the couch.

"Yeah I would definitely say that was even more good news. Well I'm tired Harry time for bed?" Ginny said.

Everyone in the room understood and would not pressure them to tell them; everyone except for Ron.

"Wait, Potter tell me what the hell is going on?" Ron said a little more aggressively then he meant to.

"Ron I am tired and I am going to bed. You will know when I want you to know and not before." Harry said taking Ginny's hand and flaming to their quarters.

Ron felt ashamed and went with Hermione, Draco and Kathryn to the prefects quarters.

The next morning dawned and Lily, James, Remus and Sirius awoke from their positions in the Potter common room. Sirius had turned into Padfoot and laid by the fire while the others fell asleep where they were. Next to arrive were the twins who had gone back to patrol, then Albus and Minerva came back into the room.

They could see Dobby in the kitchen preparing breakfast as it was a Sunday, but Ginny and Harry had yet to awaken. A few hours later Harry was up and they could hear whispering, therefore Ginny must have been awake as well; but no one could hear what they were saying.

Inside their room Ginny and Harry were up and dressed in their work out clothes. Harry was in his track suit and Ginny in a robe with bathing suit as all of her exercises were in the pool.

"Harry we should really tell them about Voldemort before your mum comes looking for you because you are keeping things from her." Ginny said.

"I know Gin but it will have to wait until I'm finished my morning exercises and breakfast that Dobby made for us. Now come here and we will flame down to the gym." Harry said.

With a small flash that could be seen through the door, they were gone. Landing moments later in the gym. Harry immediately took to the track above and then began his ground exercises. Ginny meanwhile got situated in the pool before beginning her kata's and wandless magic.

"Alright Gin let's go face the music because no doubt by now their all waiting for us and Dobby will have breakfast made." Harry said

"Alright let's go and change," Ginny said coming over to where Harry stood.

Harry then flamed them back to their room where they proceeded to change. Ginny took her time putting on her Emerald robes before flaming out to the kitchen where Harry was talking to Dobby.

"Good morning Dobby," Ginny said coming into the room.

"Good morning Mistress Ginny. Here's your breakfast," Dobby said putting a plate down in front of her on the table.

"Thank you Dobby. Please ask Winky to come and join us," Ginny said

"Winky is still asleep and has not been feeling good lately." Dobby replied hoping he would not have to wake her up.

"That's ok then let her sleep," Ginny said and watched as Dobby took his place at the table.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? ONE MINUTE YOU WERE AWAKE, THEN YOU BOTH PASS OUT AND THEN YOU WAKE UP." Sirius yelled.

"You'll have to wait Sirius, I'm eating breakfast with my wife then I will tell you all what happened out in the common area. And if you wouldn't mind Winky is still asleep and not feeling well so keep it down will ya?" Harry said and before Sirius could respond he was thrown out of the door and a repelling charm was set up.

After eating Ginny and Harry removed the charms on the door and went into the common area.

"DOBBY," Harry yelled.

"Yes Master Harry?" Dobby asked.

"Please go inform the rest of the teachers that they are to take over looking over the students for awhile," Harry said and watched as the loyal elf went about with the rest of his business.

They all sat down and watched Harry play with Ginny's hair who was lying in his lap.

"Now as you all know last night Ginny and I fell unconscious after learning about a second prophecy which came with good news. First the prophecy states:

"_He who was born at the end of July will be joint and the two shall become one. The two who are one will have the power to defeat the dark lord and along with their many friends; the heirs to Hogwarts will bring about a millennium of peace upon the Wizarding World."_

This means that me and Ginny who have become one will have an unannounced power to defeat Voldemort and we along with the heirs will bring peace to the Wizarding World. Then once we fell unconscious we found out that Voldemort believes that his horcruxes are very much still safe and hidden. The only horcrux we have yet to destroy is Nagini but that will be simple enough with the help of this blade which is still protectively encased with basilisk venom. I put a spell on the blade making it the most deadly blade in the Wizarding world." Harry explained to all of their friends and family.

They spent the day relaxing and enjoying their time until classes resumed.

"Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and anyone else who would like to join me. I'm going to play Quidditch with Gin. You're all more then welcome to join us." Harry said summoning his broom and flashing out with Ginny on his arm.

Harry and Ginny were flying around when the others all showed up including Albus and Minerva. To make things fair they made Harry and Ron captains and the teams were as follows. Harry as Seeker, Ginny, Lily and Bill as chasers, Fred and George as beaters and Remus as keeper. Ron as Keeper, James as Seeker, Sirius and Charlie as beaters, and Tonks, Minerva and Albus as chasers. Hermione decided that she would keep score.

The game started and with in ten minutes Harry's team was ahead by 100 to 10 and father and son had seen the snitch. Harry was definitely ahead of his father because he had a faster broom. Harry was a foot from the ground when he realized his father had pulled up which made Harry laugh. Harry jumped onto his broom and was now standing upright on his broom; he grasped his hand over top of the snitch and pulled up on his broom.

When he landed he was engulfed by his mother and wife in a huge hug.

"Harry that was amazing my boy," James said as he engulfed his son in a hug.

"Thanks dad, I've been able to do that since first year. I'll show you my memories of quidditch when we go back to our quarters. I however have someone I have to go and visit," Harry said as he grabbed his wife's hand and flamed away.

They landed outside of Private drive and they decided before going to see a good friend they would have some fun with his relatives. They approached number 4 they flamed right into his old bedroom upstairs where they heard a loud thump come from the corner.

"Hey dudder's what's up man?" Harry said laughing at his cousin.

" What are you doing her Harry? You know that if mum or dad found you here Vernon would hit you." Dudley said quietly putting away his wand.

"Dudley I have come to get you out of here. Petunia and Vernon know you're a wizard Dud and I have to get you out before they hurt you. You have been given a place at Hogwarts to finish your education." Harry said

"Really that's awesome how are you going to explain that to mum and dad?" Dudley asked his cousin.

"We're not. Your just going to come so go and get what you need and let's go." Harry said.

Dudley went upstairs to get all of his stuff to which he shrunk and put in his pocket. They then left the house where they went to Mrs. Figg's house. They visited with her for a while and then Harry flamed them all to their quarters in Hogwarts.

"Dudley how did you manage to not get caught going to a magical school while we were growing up?" Harry asked.

"Well when ever something out of the ordinary happened mum and Vernon would automatically blame you as apparently I could do no wrong in their eyes. Then when mum found out one day she told father that I was going to a boarding school in France and that they would not have contact with me until Christmas. Dad said he wanted what was best for me so he agreed with mum, but he never once suspected me or mum were magical." Dudley explained.

"Have you managed to convince your mum to come back to the Wizarding world at all?" Harry asked concerned that Vernon might find out that Aunt Petunia was still a witch.

"Yeah but she has to find an excuse to divorce Vernon first. Harry did you know that I am not really Vernon's son?" Dudley asked.

"I kinda felt that you were nothing like Vernon at all. In fact you act more like my friend Remus. I wonder if when Remus was talking about his love being torn away from him after school that it was Aunt Petunia," Harry said before continuing, "One way to find out. Come on let's go visit Remus and Sirius before we go find all of my friends.

The two boys took off down the long staircase leading to the Black – Lupin apartment quarters.

"Remus its Harry and Dudley may we come in we have a question for you?" Harry called from outside the door.

"Come on Harry. You know that you are always welcome here no matter the hour. Where's Ginny?" Remus asked while looking around for Harry's wife.

"She is sleeping comfortably in our room. Remus I would like you to meet my cousin Dudley, he is Petunia's son." Harry said and noticed Remus' expression go from nice to totally shocked and unpleasant.

"Harry what are you playing at bringing a muggle into the school? You know this is the worst time for visits from family." Remus said almost at once.

"Relax Moony, he's not an ordinary muggle he is a wizard. Petunia sent him to Beauxbatons Academy unknowingly to Vernon however. Now Remus why don't you tell me what happened between you and my Aunt that she ended up marrying that scum Vernon?" Harry asked Remus.

"No Harry and please don't ask me to relive that memory it's one I would like to keep in the past." Remus said.

"Did it have to do with hiding from Voldemort? For my mother's own protection or for her own? Please Remus this is important to the both of us. I knew my Aunt never really loved Vernon, she would always stare at the moon especially on the full moon with a concerned worry look on her face." Harry said and Remus sighed.

"Harry what happened between myself and Petunia was Dumbledore's fault. He told your parents the prophecy and Albus had come up with a plan to make sure that you would be safe no matter what so he asked Petunia to switch and become strictly a muggle residence, and Lily and James went into hiding. We were heart broken because I couldn't go with her, we had just recently become engaged and we found that what Albus was asking was unfair. But no matter what Petunia told me she would love me until she died, and that she needed to do this to protect her sister and her nephew no matter what." Remus explained.

"Why couldn't you go with her Remus?" Harry asked.

"Because Albus knows that I was needed elsewhere and I couldn't go because of my monthly problem. Albus told me it would be too risky but there isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't think about Petunia. It broke my heart to hear Albus' plan and Lily tried to help me out as much as she possibly could." Remus explained.

Dudley and Harry were shocked for words. "What's your monthly problem and does it have to do with my mom staring at the full moon with a worried expression on her face?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, you see Dudley I'm a werewolf and your mother was one of the only people who actually treated me like the human being I am. She was always worried about my transformations and it pained her to have me leave her for three days every month but she knew that I had friends to help through the night. You see James, Sirius and Peter were illegal animagi, and they would come out with me transform and we would have fun. They needn't worry about me hurting them because they were in animal form; werewolves only attack humans not animals." Remus said.

"Harry why are you asking me this?" Remus asked the young man in front of him.

"I wanted to know why my aunt was always staring at the moon and why she never used her magic. And before you ask; yes I did know she was a witch, she told me one day while Vernon was at work. I felt so bad for when she told me why she watched the full moon leaving out the name of the man that had captured her heart but I automatically knew who she was talking about." Harry said.

"Dudley do you think that there is a way for your mum to divorce Vernon?" Harry turned to him and asked.

"I'm not sure. There are a number of reasons she could, he's a drunk and he's abusive." Dudley said.

"WHAT?" Remus yelled waking up the dog in the corner.

Sirius turned back into human form, "What the hell is with all the yelling you guys?" he asked.

"SHE"S BEING ABUSED SIRI I HAVE TO GO AND HELP HER," Remus yelled.

"Moony calm down you know better then anyone she loves you and always has if she find a way back here she will you know that." Sirius said.

"I know but it hurts to know that that bastard has touched her." Remus said breaking down crying.

"Dudley are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry said with a smirk a mile wide on his face.

Before Dudley could respond to his cousin an angry looking Ginny entered the room.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME OR EVEN ASKING IF I WANTED TO COME." Ginny yelled.

"Gin you were sleeping and plus I had a few things to take care of that ad to do with the very person you hate. Dudley this is my wife Ginny, Ginny hun this is Dudley." Harry said introducing the two.

"You went back there again, didn't you? After you told me you weren't going to especially since Vernon did nothing to show he cared about you. After that man abused and destroyed you. Harry why?" Ginny asked with tears threatening to spill.

"Because Gin I had to get Dudley out of there. Vernon found out that Dudley was not his son and was insisting on a paternity test, as Petunia needed him to go before hand. She sent me a letter asking me to come take Dudley with me so that he would be safe. I begged her to come too but she said someone had to take on Vernon's rage." Harry explained trying to get Ginny to calm down but this statement made Remus shake.

"I think I know a way to have the police take Vernon for good with the help of Dudley and of course Remus. Gin it's time for a little payback." Harry said with a smile on his face.

Dudley, Remus and Ginny nodded they would bring back Petunia with them if it was the last thing to do. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and in walked Albus Dumbledore.

It was Harry's turn to be enraged and he blasted Dumbledore back with such force the headmaster fell down.

"HOW DARE YOU. YOU DESTROYED THEIR LIVES, WHEN THEY WERE PERFECTLY HAPPY TOGETHER. YOU JUST COULDN'T SEE THE FACT THAT REMUS WAS HAPPY AND YOU NEEDED HIM MISERABLE SO HE WOULD DO YOUR EVERY COMMAND. DAMN U ALBUS, HOW COULD YOU DESTROY THE LIVES OF MY FAMILY WELL NO MORE." Harry yelled at the aged wizard before him.

"Harry it was for the best your protection was absolutely vital and Voldemort did not know about Petunia so I had to have her hide away form him." Albus explained but Harry simply grabbed Remus, Dudley, Sirius and Ginny and flamed to Privet Drive.

"Damn him and his stupid plans one day they are liable to get some one killed. Come on it's time we approached Vernon together." Harry said.

Harry didn't even bother to knock on the door instead he threw it open with force only to find Vernon trying to force himself on his Aunt.

"VERNON DURSLEY YOU LEAVE HER ALONE RIGHT NOW OR YOUR HISTORY." Harry yelled not in the mood to be argued with.

Vernon turned from what he was doing to face the intruder, "HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT ME BOY." Vernon yelled.

Petunia was relieved she knew she couldn't take much more from Vernon. She then gasped when three men appeared in the door way she had not seen since Lily and James' wedding.

"REMY," she yelled and launched herself into his arms, "I missed you so much it took all of my strength not to give into Vernon. He has never tried to touch me like that and he never will again. Thanks to Harry he is such a wonderful boy, too bad Lily and James did not get to see him grow up into the man he has now become."

Remus stood there and just held her in his arms unwilling to let go.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY WIFE." Vernon yelled launching himself at the pair but was stopped by his own son.

"Don't you dare Dursley," Dudley yelled " and I'm not your son and never have been."

"Harry stop him he can't hurt mum." Dudley said stepping up beside his cousin.

"Memorium Reverso," Harry yelled and the people behind him gasped.

"There you shall never remember your life with Petunia and the hell you placed upon us will come back on you three fold." Harry said.

"Thank you so much Harry, thank you for giving me everything I have ever hoped for." Petunia cried hugging her nephew tightly.

"Your welcome but this isn't the last surprise I have for you today. Remus you better take care of her and Dudley or you'll deal with me." Harry said and then grabbed them all once again and flamed back to his quarters in Potter Hall.

Ginny and Harry were very happy for Petunia and Dudley although they were sad because Remus had lost so much being separated from Petunia.

Harry made sure no one was in the common area before he led Petunia and Dudley into the common room which reminded her so much of Gryffindor Tower. Harry told Petunia that she would have to face Albus sooner or later. Petunia let them all go on ahead she wanted to shock Albus when she arrived so Harry took the others and flamed to the Great Hall arriving right behind the Headmaster and they all smirked.

Harry and Ginny took their seats directly on the right of Dumbledore where as the other two took their places at the end of the table with Lily and James. Hopefully Albus had learnt his lesson the first time and could reconcile with Petunia.

Just as Dumbledore announced dinner the doors to the Great Hall flew open and in walked Petunia and Dudley. Dumbledore blanched realizing who had just come into the hall.

"PETUNIA," Lily cried as she pushed her seat out and rushed to her sister's side.

"LILS, but how is this possible?" Petunia asked.

"Well James and myself were only stunned by the Death Eaters and were taken away and hidden for seventeen years being taken care of by Tipsy. Oh I missed you lil sis, and who might this be?" Lily asked.

"This is my son Dudley, he is Harry's age and well I'll explain it later there's someone who I have to tell first. Excuse me Lils, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? YOU TOOK AWAY ALMOST 20 YEARS OF MY HAPPINESS AND MY LOVE." Petunia screamed at her former headmaster.

"Petunia surely you don't believe that I didn't do whats best for Harry?" Albus questioned.

"NO YOU TOOK AWAY OUR HAPPINESS AND FAMILY JUST SO YOU COULD HAVE YOUR WEAPON FOR THE WIZARDING WORLD. WELL CONGRATULATIONS ALBUS HARRY IS THE MAN HE TURNED OUT TO BE NO THANKS TO YOU. I AM JUST GRATEFUL THAT HE DIDN'T TURN TO VOLDEMORT WHEN HE FOUND OUT WHAT YOU DID." Petunia screamed.

Albus hung his head, she was right and he knew that. He had wanted Harry to do exactly what he told him to do but then he got to know Harry and all of that changed. He wanted Harry to be happy but then he wanted that for all of his friends including Remus who he had used as well.

Remus acting shocked ran to her as well and swept her into his arms. He then proceeded to kiss her, "My god way to make an entrance Pet. I love you, I always have." Remus said to her.

"I love you too Moony," Petunia replied.

Petunia joined the rest of her family and friends up at the staff table where she wouldn't even acknowledge Albus in any way. She sat down next to Remus and then she sighed, she was once again at home. After dinner she asked Remus to take a walk with her, and so they left the Great Hall with Dudley and walked out into the grounds.

"Petunia you know how earlier you said Vernon had never touched you then how is it Dudley was born?" Remus asked.

"Well you see Vernon isn't his father at all, there is only one man I have ever given myself to. I was two months pregnant when I left although I didn't know at the time but I suspected Albus did. I wished everyday that I could have told you, found some way to break Albus' power bind spell but I couldn't and then when Harry came to us I still didn't see how I would ever get out. I'm so sorry Remus I should have never left, I should have stayed we could have been a real family." Petunia said breaking down.

"Awww Pet we can still be that family, come I have something for you that was yours many years ago." Remus said summoning something to his hand.

Remus proceeded to open his hand and Petunia gasped.

"You kept that, I thought I had lost it. I was so lost with out you Remy it was like half of me was missing and then looking at Dudley everyday being reminded of us and what we shared, it was unbearable." Petunia said.

"Dudley I'm sorry I had to keep Remy a secret from you as well. Harry how did you manage to figure this out?" Petunia asked him.

"Well when Dudley mentioned you had told him he was not Vernon's biological son and told me that you were a witch as well I put two and two together. Remus was constantly talking about someone he had once known that had left because of Dumbledore and that's when I figured it out." Harry explained.

"Well this is where me and Dudley leave you two to talk. Come on Dudley I'll let you try out my Firebolt," Harry said as he held out his hand and summoned his broom.

Dudley who had lost a lot of weight going to a new boarding school fit on the back behind Harry to go to the Qudditch pitch where they would fly around. Harry then gave control of the broom to Dudley and flashed away. Only to appear moments later in the stadium by the goal post.

Remus and Petunia continued to talk all the way back to the castle when they noticed it got very cold all of a sudden but before they could respond Harry flashed in front of them.

"Get Dudley and get back to the castle both of you. NOW," Harry yelled before setting wards on the castle when the others were inside.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM," Harry yelled expecting the silver stag to come bounding out but instead his stag was Gold meaning another powerful spell.

The gold stag hit the Dementors with such force and power that they simply turned to dust. They were gone the stag hovered for a few moments to make sure they were gone and then vanished as well. Harry turned and went back inside the castle only to be engulfed in a hug by his mother, aunt and wife. They all then proceeded back to their quarters where they slept peacefully through the night.


	17. Spring Time and Attacks

Chapter 17: Spring Time and Attacks

A/N  I do not own Harry Potter but I do own the plot for this story. Thanks to all my reviewers.

Three months had passed and it was now the middle of March. Harry and Ginny were very happy; Ginny was now five months pregnant and in two weeks time would be back at Potter Manor for Easter break. The snow had melted and Rain had taken its place. Ginny had switched places with James and was helping Lily teach the DA while James was helping his son teach muggle defense.

Hermione and Kathryn were starting to show, but could still actively participate in their defense courses, they were however restricted to using the pool. Harry was very worried about his wife, especially on getting too stressed out.

Petunia and Remus were happy to be together once more and Dudley was happy to have the chance of getting to know his real father and enjoyed every minute of it. They were also very happy. Petunia spent her days helping Poppy in the hospital wing with the students who came in. Dudley also spent some time helping Harry when he was not in class, and he chose to live in his parent's quarters instead of being sorted which shocked Albus to no end.

"Today is Saturday and also it's a Hogsmeade weekend. Gin did you want to go to Potter Manor and rest there? I have to go patrol Hogsmeade with Albus." Harry asked his wife.

"HARRY POTTER I AM COMING WITH YOU. I am not on bed rest yet and I can take care of myself and the twins; especially since I developed a special barrier spell that will create a shield that will block any spell around me including the unforgivables." Ginny argued back.

Knowing he was not going to win this argument Harry backed down. "Fine Gin, I know the shield charm we invented will work but we have yet to find a way to shield the Killing curse. If anything use your flaming to get out of the way and around. I don't know what I would do if you were killed or harmed in any way." Harry walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

The couple then made their way up to Albus' office to await their departure to Hogsmeade.

"James… wake up we have to protect Hogsmeade." Lily said.

When James did not stir she being the marauder that she was decided too wake him up with ice cold water. However before she could do that Harry flamed into the room to get them to Albus' office faster where everyone else was waiting for them.

"Mum what's the hold up? Albus is waiting for us in his office along with everyone else." Harry asked.

Lily smirked, "Now that you are here Harry would you mind waking up your father using your elemental abilities as he is being a stubborn arse?" Lily asked.

Harry chuckled, "Sure thing mum, watch this?" Harry said. He walked over to his father and above his head he formed a large cloud filled with water over his father then Harry started to freeze the water then once again spouted water over his father's head.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER," James yelled.

"Morning dad, this will show not to wake up for mum. Now get up and get dressed we have a meeting with Albus and patrolling in Hogsmeade. See you in twenty minutes." Harry said while flaming out of the room and his mother stood in the corner laughing.

"Lils it's not funny although its been a long time since anyone has dared to prank me. Come on we have a meeting to get to," James said as he finished grabbing new robes and putting them on and they both apparated to Albus' office.

The meeting took place before they all left for Hogsmeade.

Meanwhile the head/ prefect dormitories Kathryn, Draco, Ron and Hermione were already heading down to the common area.

"Come on let's go to Hogsmeade. Don't forget we're meeting Harry and Ginny in the Three Broomsticks for drinks later. Kat, Hermione if there is an attack use the new shield Ginny taught you and be careful." Ron and Draco said.

The girls nodded Draco took Kathryn's hand and walked through the door and headed towards the Entrance Hall, Ron and Hermione following. Once the group reached Hogsmeade Ron and Hermione broke away from Draco and Kathryn to go and look for baby things promising to meet for drinks later.

"Draco where do you wanna go for the afternoon?" Kathryn asked him.

"How about we go look for baby things in Diagon Alley." Draco replied.

"Oh Draco could we that would be great as long as we're at the pub for drinks at 2:00 so that gives us five hours of shopping," Kathryn said.

Draco put a shield around Kat's stomach to protect the twins while approaching another spell created by Ginny and Lily. Draco then put his arms around Kat and apparated.

Kathryn and Draco landed seconds later in Diagon Alley in London.

"Draco when do you want to get married? I was thinking in a couple of weeks during Easter break. Your mum could come out of hiding now that your dad's gone and we could marry then." Kathryn asked him.

"That would be great I've missed mum so much. You'll only have two weeks to plan for the wedding, who do you want to bond us, maybe Albus could do it." Draco answered.

Draco and Kathryn kept walking up the street towards the young wizards and witches store. When they went inside they started to look around and at the end of four hours they both had almost everything they would need to be ready for the twins.

"Kathryn do you think we could apparate to Grimauld place to see mum. She doesn't know yet and I was hoping to tell her?" Draco asked his fiancée.

"O.k. but we only have an hour until we have to meet everyone and maybe she could come with us. Do you think that would be alright?" Kat asked him smiling and slightly anxious to meet her soon to be mother in law.

Draco smiled and they apparated to headquarters. Narcissa looked up from the kitchen table and smiled.

"Draco it's good to see you baby and who might this charming women, son?" Narcissa asked.

"Hello mum, this is my fiancée Kathryn. We've come to tell you that your going to be a grandmother, we're having twin girls." Draco replied.

Narcissa stood up quickly, "Oh I'm so happy for you and Welcome to the family Kathryn," she said.

"Mum it's time we brought you out of hiding, Lucius is gone, Harry killed him in a blind rage for harming Ginny," Draco said and Kathryn winced.

"Goodness me, I am glad Lucius is gone but what of Ginny is she alright?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes she was fortunate that Harry was with her as he is a Phoenix animagus so he could revive her. But I'll let them tell you their news later," Draco said and Kathryn smiled.

"Actually why don't you come with us Mrs. Malfoy, we're about to meet Harry and the others in Hogsmeade." Kathryn asked Narcissa.

"Alright and dear call me mum or Cissa after all you're apart of this family now," Narcissa said as the three then apparated to Hogsmeade.

Meanwhile in Hogsmeade there was major trouble; Death eaters appeared in front of the station and the closest people to Hogwarts were the teachers who were just entering Hogsmeade from the school.

"Harry flame ahead and shield the village that way no one with a mark can get in and none of the students can leave." Albus said and watched as his young friend did so with out hesitation.

With a flick of his wrist Harry donned Godric Gryffindor's battle robes. He raised his arms and immediately warded the village.

"Hello were you all looking for me?" Harry said as he stood in front of the group of Death Eaters.

"It's ickle baby Potter, how good to see you, or shall I say watch you die." Bellatrix said.

"Aww dear cousin Bellatrix. This one's mine Harry." Sirius said from behind them.

Harry nodded to the man behind her, "She's all yours Sirius have fun," Harry said and flamed away towards Ginny who was fighting five people in black. With a flick of his wrist both himself and Ginny were shielded in a ring of fire with a cooling charm and metal on the inside. The metal would allow Harry and Ginny's spells through but none of the other spells not even the unforgivables could get through.

By this time all of the students on the inside of the wards were shocked and in awe of Harry and Ginny. It was then that Harry noticed a man with a silver hand and wondered how he could have escaped his strong stunner so he switched controls of the fire to Ginny and he flamed to where Remus was fighting the rat.

"Remus stay away, Pettigrew is mine to destroy." Harry said.

"No Harry he is ours," Sirius said coming up to the scene after finally dispatching Bellatrix.

"you know Peter that if you ever showed up here again we would tear you limb from limb for betraying Lily and James. You should be happy to hear that Fawkes came by shortly after you guys fled that night and revived them leaving them in a coma for seventeen years." Sirius said as Lily and James came up.

Peter immediately noticed that the rest of his buddies were on the ground and that the rest of the teachers were watching including Severus.

"Hello Peter didn't think we would see your ugly traitorous face again," Lily said.

"Lily my friend it wasn't me, it was Sirius, he betrayed you," Peter said cowering on the ground near Lily's feet.

Harry grew in a rage that scared Peter and even Minerva, "YOU LYING SCUM YOU BETRAYED MY PARENTS AND MADE ME LIVE IN A HELL HOLE FOR FOURTEEN YEARS OF MY LIFE. TRUST ME RAT I CAN MAKE YOU PAY IN A WAY THAT WILL BE QUICK," Harry yelled.

Ginny came up to Harry, "Calm down Harry, he'll get his," when he didn't listen she went drastic, "HARRY JAMES POTTER ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED?" she screamed.

This struck at Harry and he collapsed upset with his lack of control. Lily and Ginny embraced Harry into a hug and James was now not only upset but angry as well.

"Peter you realize as an auror I am qualified in a lot of dark curses. Ready Remus, Sirius we owe this rat for destroying our lives. One… Two… Three." James yelled.

All at once Peter was hit with three cutting hexes, one severed his head the others completed it by decapitating the rat. Arthur and his aurors arrived on he scene and took the stunned Death Eaters to the Ministry holding cell and then they took the body of Wormtail, weighted him and threw him into the black lake.

The teachers, namely Minerva, Albus and Severus went to the warded gate to go into Hogsmeade but could not pass through the wards Harry had constructed.

"Umm Harry would you care to drop the wards please?" Albus asked the shaken young man.

"Sure Albus," Harry said. Harry raised his hand and adjusted the wards to allow people in and out but kept the wards against the dark mark over the village.

"Harry are you alright dear boy?" Albus asked.

"Yes Albus I'm fine. Drinks on me in the Three Broomsticks." Harry said as he approached the village.

They were just sitting down at a long table with Ron and Hermione when Draco, Kathryn and Narcissa walked in. Narcissa was shocked.

"Cissa, how god to see you. You remember Lily and James don't you?" Sirius joked.

"Sirius is this a joke. Oh my god Lily I can't believe it your alive and James too." Narcissa hugged her two friends then saw Harry's hand.

"Harry Potter when did you get married?" she asked him.

"Hello Cissa, Ginny and I got married over the Christmas holidays and we are also expecting twin boys." Harry replied.

"Congrats Harry. Well this is a happy occasion, but why Harry are you wearing Godric Gryffindor's battle robes?" Cissa asked the young man.

"Well since Draco and Kathryn were not here as they were with you, there was an attack on Hogsmeade. Thankfully we had no casualties but Tom lost twenty-five Death Eaters today," Harry replied looking somewhat smug.

"Goodness you all have been busy," Narcissa sais as she joined them at their table and they continued on having a wonderful afternoon in Hogsmeade.

Meanwhile in Little Hangleton at the Riddle Manor Voldemort was in a blind rage that none of his Death eaters had returned and that they had been unsuccessful in coming back with any news on the order and his enemy Harry Potter.

"Rodolphus," Voldemort yelled.

"You called my Lord," Rodolphus said in a drawling voice.

"Look at your lovely wife. Bellatrix was no match for five teachers at the school. Five teachers against twenty-five of us, five of them being from my own inner circle. You failed me, CRUCIO," Voldemort yelled.

"Ah Mr. Potter so glad to see you," Voldemort said in his mind.

"Cut the crap Tom, we're winning and your circle is diminishing. Oh and say hello to Rodolphus for me I very much enjoyed listening to Bella scream in pain. Good day Tom," Harry said as he cut out of Voldemort mind and closed the link.

Voldemort was weakened by his visit with Potter.

"Rodolphus get out of my sight. I must think and prepare," he said as he practically threw him out the door.

"Yes my Lord," Rodolphus said as he exited thinking of a plan to get back at Potter for murdering his Bella.

Everyone stared at Harry as they sat in the Three Broomsticks because he had a tranced look on his face but he also had a smile.

Ginny looked worried, "Harry are you o.k.?" she asked him full of concern.

Harry blinked and smiled, "I'm fine Gin, perfectly fine," he said as he squeezed her hand lightly.

"Harry you are not fine, you spent ten minutes in a trance and your telling me Harry James Potter that you are o.k." Ginny said angrily and a little miffed at him for not telling her the truth.

"I was just paying a friendly visit, now if you'll excuse me I have something I must discuss with Fred and George," Harry said as he flamed out of the room.

It took awhile for everyone to digest what just happened and before they could ask him he had disappeared in a whirl of flames.

"OH HE DIDN'T," Ginny cried as she rushed to the door.

However before she could reach the door Lily erected wards, "Ginny dear what happened?" she asked.

"Who else would he visit in a trance and actually smile that wasn't me. He broke through Tom's shields to brag about our victory against the Death Eaters. Now let me go I've a husband to strangle," Ginny said as she stormed out of the pub and flamed away.

Lily and James both laughed, "Is he in trouble, when she gets a hold of him. But seriously she has to calm down or she'll harm the twins," they said with a little bit of concern.

Meanwhile in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Harry was waiting for Fred and George to come down from their flat.

"Oy, Gred it's our esteemed financial backer and brother in law Harry," Forge yelled.

"Why so it is what do we owe such a pleasured honor to?" Gred asked coming down the stairs.

"Well I have proposition for you. I want you to make a spell bomb with the most powerful spells you can come up with and some Wizarding wireless phones, kind of like cell phones for the order and the DA for communications. You have full access to my trust fund vault which has been turned into our business account." Harry said as he spoke to them in the back room of the store.

Gred and Forge were shocked and could only nod their heads. They were about to start planning when they heard and argument break out inside the store and listened.

"LEE JORDAN YOU WILL GO INTO THAT ROOM AND DRAG HARRY OUT HERE OR I'LL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION," Ginny yelled.

"I'm sorry Ginny but no one can get into that room unless Harry drops the wards. It's top secret business, that is," Lee Jordan said cowering away from the angry red head.

Ginny looked extremely pissed, "HARRY JAMES POTTER GET OUT HER NOW, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU," she yelled through the door.

Gred and Forge cowered, "You may want to go out there Harry, she's nasty when she's mad," they said simultaneously.

Harry laughed at the two then dropped the wards and went outside into the main shop. Lee then closed the shop and preceeded up the stairs to see Fred and George.

"Gin please calm down, too much stress is harmful to the twins. Please baby calm down," Harry said as he stepped towards his wife.

"Harry what did you do? Dow you want to jeopardize the future by being cocky Harry? Do you want to see everyone around you die?" Ginny cried in tears.

"No Gin, we'll be fine all of us, everyone will. I just spent a half an hour with Fred and George. We've come up with a plan for a weapon and communications item. When I broke into Tom's mind, do you know what I saw? I saw fear and loathing but most of all his weakness. The very same weakness we saw after the prophecy as he still has no idea that his precious horcruxes are gone and I have made him weak, so there won't be an attack until at the earliest next week," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around his wife and flamed to Hogwarts, right into their quarters.

"Goodnight Gin, I love you baby," Harry said as he laid down wrapping his arms around his already sleeping wife.


	18. Death Eaters Attack Hogwarts

Chapter 18: Death Eaters Attack Hogwarts

"Attention students please make your way to the Great Hall, Teachers and members of the DA to the entrance hall, only the original thirty members." Harry said through out all of Hogwarts as he practically owned the place.

"Ginny go to Grimmauld Place and summon the order members as they all should be there," He said kissing his wife before he flamed away to the Entrance hall.

"Now that the heirs are here there is no one better suited to protect the school then those of us that own her," Harry said to the other three heir.

Once the students were all accounted for Harry warded the door so no one, students or teachers could get in until the wards were dropped by their creator.

"Ginny I want you to bring the DA and defend the door the rest of us to the gates. This attack will not get through the gates as long as I am alive. Gred, Forge hand out the communication devices you invented. These mini ear pieces will allow you to keep in contact with everyone in this room except for myself," Harry said as he turned to talk to his wife.

"Harry please be careful, come back to me and the twins safe. I love you, Lord Gryffindor," Ginny said.

"I love you too my beautiful Lady Gryffindor," Harry replied.

"Those pitiful Death Eater's don't stand a chance, Voldemort won't show up as he is too weak. He has sent these guys on a suicide mission," Harry said as he kissed her and then walked out the front door with the order, heirs and the teachers.

Ginny nodded and watched as Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione along with Neville were followed outside the gates by Albus and the rest of the order. She then turned and started to bark out orders to the DA.

Harry stood and turned around, only to find the five heirs behind him in a line. Ron was wielding Excalibur, Draco the Sword of Snakes, Neville the Staff of Hufflepuff, and Hermione the Bow of Rowena Ravenclaw. Behind them stood all the protectors and behind them the order.

"This attack shall be fought with great strength we have our heirs along with Albus and myself as Merlin's heirs. They may be junior Death Eaters but they are all deadly, you are to use force if necessary," Harry commanded.

Then he led them through the gates where Harry applied his new found charm on to the heirs and Dumbledore preventing the use of the unforgivables on them.

The battle began, Harry transported himself above the battle with Albus and they began using the elements and ethereal abilities over the Death Eaters. Harry was using the elements he shot lightning and fire down on the Death Eaters.

"Albus I am going down, I have something they don't; compassion and love," Harry said.

"O.k. Harry be careful," Albus said.

Harry touched ground and was immediately surrounded by fifty Death Eaters so they all sent the killing curse at him only to have their spell rebound them. Harry pulled out his sword and immediately noticed that the DA and the order had many injuries but no casualties which meant they had learned how to apply the charm properly. Harry began by warding the castle before setting about on striking through the Death Eaters.

"Harry come in," Ron said.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked as he sliced though three more Death Eaters.

"Albus has been shot down, we need to get him back to the castle," Ron said urgently.

Harry looked around and noticed that the junior Death Eaters were more concerned with him than anyone else and decided to tell the others to retreat.

"Ron have the Order and the DA retreat these bastards want me and the heirs. Have them take Albus back to the castle," Harry said.

"Alright," Ron said in the background.

Harry could hear them retreating and the heirs come up to form a line beside him with Ron and Draco at his side.

"Let's finish this guys. I'll go elemental and ethereal while you guys are down here. There are only 200 left and once I even out the odds I'll rejoin you but stick together," Harry commanded.

Harry took to the sky and used his ethereal abilities to make himself invisible and then once again he got to throwing lightning and fire at the Death Eaters. Harry took out about a hundred and fifty before rejoining the others on the ground who he sent back to the castle.

"Potter you can't be serious there is no way you can take on fifty of us its not possible," one of them said.

"Oh but I can and I will," Harry replied while holding up the charm which automatically had ten Death Eaters on the ground dead.

Harry once again drew his sword and sliced through the remaining Death Eaters, Harry then vanished their bodies and replaced the wards on the castle with stronger ones before turning back towards the castle.

Harry was a few steps away from the castle when students came running out lifted their friend off the ground and carried him into the Great Hall.

Harry entered the Great Hall being supported by the students carrying him as if her were a hero. The only person Harry really wanted to see was Ginny to make sure she was alright and so that she could see that he was alright.

Up at the staff table Albus sat with his arm in a sling and the other teachers who had minor cuts and bruises but none the less there were no casualties.

The students brought Harry to his seat at the staff table and then everyone else took their seats at their respective places.

Harry looked up from his place and stood up, "Report to me the damage done to our forces," he demanded and noticed his wife come in. Harry got up and raced towards his wife.

Meanwhile Albus stood and announced that there were no casualties and very little injuries done. Albus had everyone go back to their dorms after announcing for a celebration ball to be held with in the week.

Harry picked Ginny up and flamed to their office in which he barricaded the door with a ward no one could penetrate through before they both fell asleep on the enlarged couch peacefully.

A week passed in a blur and it was determined that at the ceremony awards were being handed out and Harry did not want to go at all but as Deputy Headmaster he had to go to this ceremony regardless as it was to be held at the school.

Harry waited in his office for Ginny as they had both not gone to his quarters for awhile as they did not need the attention in fact they hadn't left the gym at all. Ginny descended the stairs from the office in a beautiful light green dress that skirted the floor and showed her body off perfectly, her long hair looked majestic. Harry took her arm and they flamed down to the entrance hall where they sat down in their seats as they greeted Minister Weasley and his wife formally.

Albus then stood to make his announcement,

"Before we begin our feast I would like to introduce our guests; the Minister and his wife. I would also like to add that the awards shall commence after the feast and then you may all have fun by ending the night dancing." Albus then regained his seat and ordered what he would like to have and everyone else followed suit.

Harry decided that since the Minister had his and Ginny seats they would sit with the other heirs in front of the staff table. Harry wore the traditional formal wear of Godric Gryffindor as well as having the sword by his side.

Ron also wore the formal dress of Arthur Penndragon along with Excalibur. Neville, Draco and Hermione also wore the formal dress of each of their founders as well as their weaponry at their waist minus Hermione who did not wear her bow and quiver. They sat and talked amongst themselves as if Harry was their leader and they discussed the battle tactics that were used but to everyone else they were laughing and talking as good friends should.

The Feast went on and on until the last plate was empty and desert was finished. Albus the stood once more and the heirs dropped their confundus charm that was around them so that they could listen as well.

"I would like to take a moment for those who may have lost family members from the attacks behind the scenes of our battle here at Hogwarts," Albus said.

The Great Hall became very silent, minutes passed and Albus once again stood up to continue the evening.

"I would now like to move forward with the evening. I would like to call upon Minister Weasley for his presentation. Minister," Albus said as he once again resumed his seat in the middle of the staff table.

Mr. Weasley and his junior assistant brought out the awards to be presented that evening as their were many to be given to numerous people.

"First of all I would like to congratulate you on defending your education, family and friends so valiantly. Now I would like to announce that we have never known such a charm that can block the unforgiveables. People have been known to try and find a charm but failed. So our first presentation tonight shall be the Merlin Education and Invention award which shall be presented to the two people we have all come to love for the creation of the Potter Weasley charm, which goes to my son in law and daughter Harry and Ginny Potter," he said as everyone began clapping.

Harry paled at the thought for receiving awards for such a thing but both of them got up and went to accept the award with out saying a word. After they received the award they said their thanks and the sat back down with the others as Ginny could not move freely as approaching six and a half months and would need to be placed on bed rest soon.

The Minister once again began yet another speech,

"I would like to say we have not had so many of these awards being given out at one time. But I would and am very proud to present the entire DA class original members with the Order of Merlin third class. Now as your name is called I would like you to form a line in front of the staff table facing the other students. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Ernie McMillan, Cho Chang, Parvati and Padma Patil, Cedric Diggory, Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Blaise Zambini, Daphne Greengrass, Colin and Denis Creevey, Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum, Gabrielle Delacour, and Mark Evans," The Minister announced.

When he had finished he approached each member and congratulated them.

Once they sat back down the minister resumed his position at the podium.

"I would like for the members of the order to step forward who fought in the battle of Hogwarts, to receive the Order of Merlin second class. Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily and James Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, Molly Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Dodge, Alastor Moody, Percy, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid and Severus Snape." Arthur announced the members of the Order who had been present and not on assignment at the time.

Once these had been given out the Minister once again took to the podium to announce even more awards.

"The last of the awards I have to present go to the group of people who you call your leaders to receive the Order of Merlin first class. This award goes to those who have shown themselves brave and powerful, when together to wipe out three hundred Death eaters themselves. These individuals continue to thwart Voldemort time and time again beginning in either their fifth year or even as early as first year for some. I am proud to present this award to Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Kathryn Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny and Harry Potter," the Minister said as he approached each one and gave them their award.

Harry blanched as he approached the Minister even though he was his father in law. Ginny noticed immediately understanding why Harry looked pale but proud of him for doing this for her sake and the sake of the Wizarding World.

"Thank you Minister, this is truly an honor. However this should not have to happen, awards should not be given for murder and torture. I've had some good times and bad times here at Hogwarts, most them marred by Voldemort and his constant battle with myself. Many of you flinch when I say his name, but it not his true name. His name is in fact Tom Marvolo Riddle. He has a muggle father and witch mother. I am not going to share with you the battle that took place a week ago after all you are all students. To many of you I am much more then the boy you know. I have seen terrors that you could not even imagine but please don't let this stop you from your night. This award is truly a great honor. Thank you," Harry said as he rejoined his wife at their table.

Everyone sat there stunned, not knowing what to say until the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and support for their friends. Harry smiled and snapped his wrist allowing music to begin to play. He led his very pregnant wife onto the dance floor to dance to Harry's song.

_i'm so tired of being here_

_Surpressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that would you just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_These wounds seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating light _

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away al the sanity in me_

_These wounds seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though your still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

Harry and Ginny were tired and everyone could see that. Harry walked up to the Minister and Molly.

"Thank you again Minister but my wife is very tired so I'm afraid this is where I say goodnight," Harry said shaking the Minister's hand before wrapping his arms around his wife and flaming to their quarters.

"That was awkward Gin, being so formal with family," Harry said.

"I know but oh well. Now I'm tired and tomorrow Poppy has me on bed rest for three months. I love you Harry," Ginny said climbing into her side of the bed.

"I love you too Gin goodnight," Harry said and collapsed.

"Harry," Ginny yelled.

(Harry's Mind)

"Augustus Rockwood go and collect our dear friend Arabella from Privet Drive and bring her to me," Voldemort yelled.

Harry quickly pulled out of the Dark Lord's mind and sighed.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ginny asked full of concern and worry.

"Voldemort has just sent for Arabella I'll be back in a while," Harry said and before Ginny could say anything Harry flamed to Privet drive.

When Harry arrived he found Arabella safe and sound in her home when he was confronted by three Death Eaters appearing on the door step.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Potter. Tell me how is your wife and twins? Are you sure they are safe?" Augustus gloated.

"Yes they are perfectly safe but this is not why I'm here. Arabella is gone you'll never find her, she's safe as well." Harry said as he began to fight the three Death Eaters.

Within minutes Harry had them bound, gagged and wands snapped.

"Auror Shacklebolt take these men away from here," Harry said turning and walking back into the house.

"Arabella you can come out now," Harry said, "I've added on extra wards that will expel the Death Eaters if they come again. Your now perfectly safe."

"Thank you Harry. Now you make sure to bring the little ones around or you'll hear from me. Now get back home," Arabella said pushing Harry to the door.

"How about I send Fawkes to come get you when Ginny goes into labor," Harry said.

"That would be nice Harry. You're like the grandson I never had. Please take care of yourself," Arabella said.

"I will Arabella don't worry. I'll make sure to stop in from time to time to check up on you. Goodnight," Harry said and disappeared in a flash of fire.

Harry got back to his room exhausted, he changed and collapsed into bed next to his wife asleep in an instant.


	19. Birth of Powerful Twins

Chapter 19: Birth of Powerful Twins

Chapter 19: Birth of Powerful Twins

Two and a half months passed and Ginny was due within the week. Kathryn and Hermione had one more month to go and were anxiously awaiting the day they could get off bed rest and back into their training routines.

Harry was a nervous wreck and his parents had to supervise his training sessions to make sure he didn't hurt himself in any way.

Voldemort had grown quiet, Harry had delved through his mind and found out that Voldemort was planning to attack at the end of August almost two months after the twins would be born.

Graduation was fast approaching and the whole class had passed with flying colors. The younger students would be sent home while those of the older students who waned to help fight would stay for extra training led by Harry himself.

Harry was currently working out when he felt a sharp pain and doubled over because of this pain. His parents rushed to him and helped him sit up.

"Harry are you alright?" Lily asked worried for her son.

"No, Ginny… something's wrong," Harry said standing up and flaming to his room with both his parents attached to his arms.

"Gin… are you alright?" Harry asked rushing to her side.

"Harry my water just broke," Ginny said from the bed she was lying in.

Harry nodded to her, "I'm going to get Poppy. I'll be right back; Mom, Dad go and tell everyone and have Dumbledore send Fawkes to pick up Mrs. Figgs," Harry ordered as he flamed out of the room to the hospital wing.

Harry landed right in front of Poppy with a look on his face telling her it was time for the twins to be born. She grabbed onto his arms and flamed with him back into Harry's bedroom.

Harry was the only one allowed in and out of their bedroom as Poppy had kicked both James and Lily out of the room.

Everyone in the common room was getting very anxious, the classes for the day had been cancelled because most of the staff were currently waiting in the Potter quarters common area. Winky and Dobby were busy getting drinks and food for everyone. They waited for hours and hours for news on Ginny and Harry had been out twice looking both excited and tired.

"O.k. Ginny the head is crowning a big push come on now," Poppy said.

"Come on Gin let me help you," Harry said and Ginny nodded. Harry opened his mind sharing his strength with her and within minutes both babies had been born, two beautiful baby boys.

"Here you go mommy," Poppy said handing the twins over to their mother.

"Hi little Nicholas and Chris," Ginny said smiling.

"O.k. Ginny give the boys to Harry so we can get you cleaned up and show you some useful spells for around the house. Harry will learn them too as he can see things through your bond," Poppy said handing the two boys to their father.

Harry took the boys into the common area with a wide smile on his face where he was confronted by most of the family except for those in the prefect common room.

"Allow me to introduce you to Nicholas James Potter and Chris Severus Potter," Harry said with pride and happiness.

"Mr. Potter get back in her Ginny is convulsing," Poppy yelled from inside the bedroom and everyone gasped. Lily and James moved to grab their grandchildren from their son so he could go back in and help Ginny. Molly was already crying hoping her little girl would make it through her first labour.

"Calm down Gin, please let me in so I can help and we can get back to her family," Harry said.

Harry entered her mind only to find Tom cackling madly.

"Tom, I've told you once, I've told you twice leave my wife and family alone. You have one serious pissed off Potter now get out," Harry yelled.

Miles away Voldemort flew thousands of feet backward and growled.

"Ginny you alright?" Harry asked quite concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright just tired and he didn't get in very far and learnt absolutely nothing," Ginny said smiling a bit before quickly falling asleep. Between the birth and the attack on her mind she was exhausted.

Harry smiled and then was pushed out of the room by Poppy. Harry went back into the common room with a look of pure anger on his face.

"Ginny's alright but Tom Riddle is going to rue the day he dared messed with a Potter," Harry growled.

Harry walked over to his children and took them from his parents and then walked out of the common area. He then flamed down to the prefects dorm where he knew his friends would all be waiting.

Harry arrived in a flash holding his sons when Kathryn and Hermione woke up.

"I'd like to introduce to you Nicholas James Potter and Chris Severus Potter," Harry said.

"Congratulations Harry," They all said with smiles and a look of awe at the twins.

"Well I better get these two back to their mother they're hungry," Harry said and once again flamed out of the room and into his bedroom.

Ginny had woken up minutes earlier and had gone through pumping more milk, enough bottles were filled for two days and then she was snuggled back in bed. Poppy told her she was fit to restart her training at the end of the week.

"Hey Gin, I think our boys are a little hungry. Do we have their bottles?" Harry asked his tired looking wife.

"Yes of course. DOBBY," Ginny yelled calling their little friend into the room.

"What can Dobby do for Mistress Ginny?" Dobby asked.

"Could you bring me two bottles please?" Ginny asked and watched as Dobby disappeared.

Harry joined his wife on the bed with Nicholas in one hand and passed Chris to Ginny.

"Do you think it would be o.k. for our family to come in now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah but don't mind me if I fall asleep," Ginny said with a smile as she held her small son in her arms.

"Of course I'll make sure it's quick so you can get some much needed rest," Harry said kissing his wife's forward.

Harry to hired to move sent a Patronus to their guests to tell them they could come in two at a time. The first to come through the door were Lily and James.

"Aww Harry we're so proud of you, the man you have become," Lily cried in pure happiness.

"Mum, don't cry. Oh and when you send Sirius in make sure he's in human form. I don't need him scaring the twins," Harry said from his place on the bed.

Lily hugged Ginny and Harry before leaving and Molly and Arthur walked through the door. Molly gushed at the sight by the bed. Once everyone had come through the door, and offered their congratulations Harry got up off the bed and brought the twins to their bassinets. Harry then went back and laid down by his already sleeping wife, what surprised them they slept through the night much to the joy of their parents.

Harry was woken up by the twins at five am so he got up, changed them then he brought them out into the common area.

"DOBBY," Harry yelled calling the young elf to him.

"Yes Master Dobby what can I do for you? Oh I see the young Masters are awake I will be getting their bottles now," Dobby said and vanished leaving a shocked Harry staring at the spot the elf was just standing.

Harry spent the next half an hour feeding and burping his sons who then once again fell asleep. Harry conjured bassinets for the two and laid them in carefully. Harry floated the bassinets down into the gym and set them down near the gymnastics mat. Harry began his stretches before walking onto the floor to go over his routine minus the spell work.

Ginny was grateful to Harry getting up with the twins so she could sleep but thanks to her phoenix form she was already back to full health when Poppy stopped by that morning while Harry was at the gym. Ginny walked down the stairs into the gym.

"Good morning Harry," Ginny said as she entered the gym and kissed her sleeping sons foreheads.

"Morning Gin how are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Better then ever thanks to my animagus form. I'm all fit to go," she said and Harry smiled.

Ginny got to work right away and could work out all day but her mother came by and she stopped Ginny's workout because she was afraid she would over do herself. Ginny then took the twins to the Great Hall for lunch while Harry finished teaching his class.

Harry flamed into the Great Hall as his students were arriving.

"Albus Ginny is fit to teach once more so she'll be taking back the first through third year lessons," Harry told the man he was sitting next too.

"Very well," Albus said as she stood to speak, "I'd personally like to welcome professor Ginny Potter back from her bed rest to teach the first through third year muggle defense classes," he announced to the occupants in the Great Hall.

Molly gasped, "She can't teach that class Albus; she just had twins," Molly said growing angry with the headmaster.

"Mum, I'm perfectly fine to teach thanks to my animagus form. Or did you forget Phoenixes are natural healers," Ginny said to her mother also becoming angry with her.

"Yeah, Molly she is fit to teach once again," Poppy said trying to reassure the Weasley matriarch.

The graduation ceremony and end of term was fast approaching as exams were two weeks away.

Harry noticed that Ginny was working very hard to get back into shape and it worried him because she was doing this for him to fight with him. The younger students would be gone by the end of June and then they would be stepping up training with the DA and the Order.

Students were busy studying for exams all except for Harry's classes and the DA who all had practical exams and therefore their exams were next week. The rest of their exams were the week after.

"Gin come on baby let's take a break besides we're visiting your parents for dinner and staying at the manor for a relaxing weekend," Harry said to his wife who was still practicing.

"Alright Harry, I'm coming we have to pick up the twins in Albus' office. He wanted to spend some time with them," Ginny said as she stepped off the beam and flamed up to the balcony and into Harry's embrace.

"Don't worry so much Gin, you're doing fine," Harry said and Ginny smiled.

"Come Mr. Potter our children await us," Ginny said as she grabbed his arms.

"Lead the way Mrs. Potter," Harry said and Ginny ushered them out the door and through the halls.

They made their way arm in arm up to the headmaster's office by passing the gargoyle as Harry was the heir of Merlin and in a sense the entire wizarding world then things would just move for him. Harry and Ginny found Albus and Minerva playing with the twins on the sofa when they reached the office.

"Albus you better not be corrupting my boys," Ginny said walking up to him.

"No at all dear. Wouldn't want to be late now for your mother's dinner. She has a surprise for you that'll shock you both," Albus said as both he and Minerva handed over Nicholas and Chris.

As soon as they had the twins they immediately flamed to Potter Mansion where they would go from there out back to the Burrow. Once they got there their eyes popped the Burrow had been expanded and it now looked like a mansion. As Harry and Ginny walked through the door Molly arrived looking stern as they were late.

"Mum before you fly off the handle it was Albus' fault he was looking after the twins and didn't want to let them go," Ginny said with a small smile.

Molly softened her expression and she hugged them to her. She was happy they were spending the weekend at the manor and she could spend time with her daughter, and her family.


	20. Surprises in Time for Grauation and War

Chapter 20: Surprises in Time for Graduation

Molly was nervous about telling Ginny and Harry about her new appointment on the Board of Governors as Lucius Malfoys replacement.

"Well Molly are you ready to tell the kids about your new appointment?" Arthur asked as he came up behind her while she was cooking.

"I don't know Arthur I mean this is such a big step for me. All I've ever done is stay at home and take care of my kids and now I've been offered a job on the board of governors for Hogwarts," Molly said with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it they'll be happy for you," Arthur said.

Harry and Ginny were in the other room with the brothers. They were already doting on the twins and Ginny couldn't be happier. When her mother and father came into the room they found both sets of twins, her daughter and sons all waiting for them.

"We have some excellent news to discuss Harry," Molly said with a smile.

"What is this news you speak of mum?" they all asked while Ginny passed Harry their son Chris who was definitely daddy's little man.

"Well today I got a call from the governor's of Hogwarts and was presented with the charge of being appointed the chairwoman of the board and I accepted," Molly said with a smile.

"That's awesome mom," they all said once more.

'CRACK' Dobby appeared in the middle of the room.

"Dobby what's going on?" Harry asked getting straight out of his seat but then he recoiled when he realized what was going on.

"Damn it," Harry said passing Chris to Ron and Nicolas to Hermione.

"What's going on Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I have to go Voldemort is attacking the Queen at this very moment. Ron assemble the team I can't allow him to murder the royal family. I'm not ready to assume the throne," Harry said and before anyone could respond he flamed away.

"Mom, dad stay here and watch the boys please I have to go help Harry win this battle," Ginny said and flamed to the palace.

"Wow that was weird. Anyways Ron we better go and get the Order," Hermione said with a smile.

"Alright," they said and with a pop they were gone.

Once everyone was assembled Ron led them all to the gates of Buckingham Palace where no one was aware of the attack yet.

Harry arrived right in the throne room where the Queen was holding session.

"My Queen," Harry said as he knelt down in front of her.

"Harry what's the matter you look as if the only family you have left has been attacked?" The queen asked him.

"Cousin Elizabeth we have a problem and they'll be advancing on the gate in a moments time. You must make your way to Hogwarts I'll do everything in my power to save the palace but I need to get you out of here first. Instead of attacking Hogwarts the coward wants to try and eliminate the royal family first. Please for your safety go with Fawkes," Harry begged her.

"Lord Potter what can we do to help?" the Royal family asked him.

"Stay in the throne room I have put up the strongest wards on the palace. Now I must leave and battle with an enemy who has death coming rather quickly to him," Harry said as he flamed outside.

Once Harry got outside he found Ron at the front of the charge.

"Harry when is this attack supposed to start?" Ron asked.

"Right about now," Harry said as about two hundred death eaters apparated onto the scene and Voldemort himself was leading the charge.

"HARRY POTTER," Voldemort yelled and around him everyone froze.

"Tom Riddle this is not the time and place for the final battle and you know it. I will expect you in three days at Hogwarts where this war will be finally decided. One of us will die and the other will survive. If you value your life I suggest you turn around and be ready for the most massive onslaught you've ever seen," Harry said to the man before the death eaters.

"How did you know we'd be here Potter?" Voldemort asked.

"I have my sources as do you. Now leave or prepare for the fight of your life," Harry said as Ginny appeared at his side with the headmaster and the rest of the royal guard.

"Fine but you better bring it on Potter as you promised. You have three days then we will have our war and the victor shall be me," Voldemort spat and waved his death eaters to retreat, they apparated away quite quickly.

"Albus we have three days, gather our forces and have the entire Royal Family moved to Potter Manor until such time as the war has been settled. Don't worry old friend nothing will happen to me, I am ready for him and his little death eaters. We have the centaurs, the house elves, the goblins, and the other Wizarding creatures at my disposal because of my status as heir to the Wizarding world," Harry responded and Albus nodded.

The rest of the day passed quickly, Harry spent the entire day bringing forth the entire Wizarding world together to fight for peace and prosperity.

"Lord Potter the Queen would like to make a formal presentation to you tonight she has had the entirety of Hogwarts bustling all day with the arrangements. You and your family are to appear at dinner in formal wear, everyone has been told and invited," the royal messenger stated.

"I don't have time for formal engagements I have a war to fight and plan in the next two days, but it her majesty's wishes and so shall we be there," Harry said as he walked through the castle where everyone was being held.

He walked into his quarters and found is parents and his in laws all there watching the twins. Harry glanced at his sons and smiled, he would live for them and his wife he just had too. He was more powerful than Merlin himself not even Voldemort could stop him. The only other person able to defeat him was long since dead.

"Harry you look tired son why don't you go and nap before the formal engagement tonight?" Lily said concerned for her son and his health.

"I don't have time to rest mother, I have a war to prepare for," Harry said as he walked right passed his infant sons and into his room.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? WE HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL THE ENTIRE COMMAND IS HERE ALONG WITH BOTH ORDERS, THE DA, AURORS NOW YOU WILL REST, AND SPEND TIME WITH OUR SONS AS WELL AS YOUR WIFE," Ginny yelled at him once he got into his room.

"Your right, I'm sorry I'm just afraid I might not win and then it's game over for everyone," Harry replied lying down on his bed.

"Could you bring the boys in here for me so that I could play with them for a while," he asked her.

"Of course I can, I love you Harry never forget that," Ginny said kissing his cheek then flamed into the living room to gather her sons and take them to their father.

Once they were there they decided to lay down as a family together. A little while later Albus came looking for Harry and wanted to talk to them all personally.

"Harry the Queen has put on this formal show for everyone tonight so the teachers have decided to hold the graduation ceremony tonight," Albus said as they sat in the living room of the Potter Quarters.

"That's just fantastic, however I will personally make sure no one has any alcohol there because there is no time for me to supply everyone with hangover potions and they need to be tip top shape for the next two days," Harry said and Albus agreed.

"Well I shall leave you both to get ready, Dobby and Winky will take care of the twins tonight while we all attend this ceremony," Albus said as he was leaving the room to allow the family time to get ready.

That night started out with the Queen making sure everyone was where they needed to be. Harry was supposed to enter behind the Queen along with his wife, before taking his seat at the right of the Queen because on her left were Prince Charles, Prince William and Prince Harry.

"Students and Faculty may I introduce her Royal highness Queen Elizabeth 2nd and the entirety of the Royal family," Albus said as the trumpets sounded and the Queen and her entourage came into the room.

As the night progressed Albus started the ceremony with graduation of the seventh years. Once that was over he announced dinner. The Queen was scheduled to make her presentation after dinner.

"So Harry how did you make Voldemort leave like that with his tail between his legs so to speak?" Prince William asked him.

"Well Voldemort knows that I am the only one who could kill him, and I am the only one he fears besides Albus. When I told him when and where to meet me to finish this he had to oblige because its either him or me. But what he doesn't know is that I have destroyed his immortality and I know I am the one who will end up victorious," Harry said.

"That is simply amazing cousin," William said with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Prince Harry asked as they noticed Harry's eyes go white.

"Oh no Harry come on get out of it now," Ginny ordered as she clasped his hand and pried into his mind through their link.

Harry came back moments later much to the surprise of everyone else, "I'm fine, he's just upset because he can't figure out what I have planned and why he can't find any of his creatures," Harry explained.

"Good then we may proceed. Lord Potter you have protected this family and the Wizarding world. In my name you have done everything that has been requested of you, it is now time I bestowed upon you your birthright. Kneel before me," Queen Elizabeth said.

Harry did as told and kneeled in front of the Queen who then continued.

"I dub thee Lord Potter High Protector of the Realm," Elizabeth said as she used his own sword to make him a Knight of the highest order. After her majesty's presentation Albus stood to begin the graduation ceremony which lasted throughout the night. The alcohol that some smuggled into the room immediately turned to water as Harry stood up to make a speech.

"As you know in two days time we will be fighting for our lives, after awhile tonight I noticed many of you have brought alcohol into this proceeding but it has turned to water. That was my doing as I do not have the time to make you all hang over potions and we really need everyone to be on their fullest alert," Harry said before sitting back down and had no more problems the rest of the night.

The next two days passed quickly and the dawn of the final battle had brought light to Great Hall where already the hall was bustling with activity preparing for the wounded and the dead to be brought to. Harry had everyone at their stations waiting for their opponents to arrive.

As dawn arrived there could be heard banging on the gates of Hogwarts and everyone waited in anticipation for the wards to drop, however what no one expected was that there were only five hundred death eaters against an onslaught of ten thousand light fighters. Harry smirked there would not be a huge fight between anybody else but him and Lord Voldemort who had yet shown his ugly face in the battle yet.

The battle began in haste and Harry immediately realized that the light was winning more so then they could have hoped for until Voldemort arrived with more than five thousand death eaters but still that was not enough.

"POTTER YOU ARE MINE," Voldemort shouted as he raised himself off the ground and headed for the quidditch pitch where he found Harry waiting for him with his precious wife.

"Glad you could make it Tom," Harry said already taunting the dark lord.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT," Voldemort yelled and their duel began, of course Ginny and Harry were winning throughout the entire duel.

Harry then started with the elements and brought a ring of fire around Ginny to protect her and absorb the killing curse and then sent a ring of fire around Voldemort burning his flesh from the heat. Voldemort tried to get the girl by swallowing the fire with water but it was enchanted to expel spells back at the caster and the water was ice cold making Voldemort even angrier.

Time flew by and as it turned out all of the death eaters had either perished or was captured by the light and taken away from the battle with their wands snapped. The rest of the people who were not occupied turned their attention to the battle going on inside the quidditch pitch even those who were helping in the Great Hall had news being brought to them every so often of the battle outside which went on for hours.

Voldemort thought the two he was fighting were beginning to tire but as it turns out it was he who was tiring but he did not know how that was possible.

"Tiring Tom, well let me tell you how you are finished tonight, I was able to find out from your own head where your lovely horcruxes were and I destroyed them including your stupid pet snake thanks to Uncle Severus, good bye Tom," Harry said.

"This is not the end Potter," Voldemort yelled.

"Amoratio per sempre la vita," Harry yelled which was a spell he and Ginny had come up with which would destroy the darkness that was in something and that's exactly what it did to Voldemort destroying him in the process forever.

Harry and Ginny were assaulted by loud cheers coming from the fields and from inside of Hogwarts now they could go on and live their lives in piece. They shared a passionate kiss before teleporting inside to see their sons and family members.

The End

A/N: Let me know if you want a sequel it has taken me along time to finish this story but I have had somewhat of a writer's block until recently. So if you want a sequel let me know but I might start one anyways. Hope you liked this story and if you did I have other stories written and not just for Harry Potter.

Thanks for your continued support!


End file.
